The Golden Griffin
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: When her mother is murdered by assassins a few months after she's born, Princess Skye is taken & raised in secret. Many years later destiny puts Princess Skye in the right place at the right time to rescue two kids from certain death, Princess Jemma & Prince Fitz. They become fast friends & go on an adventure that changes their lives & the world forever. A Skimmons fairytale. AU


**A/N: This is an AU fairy tale Skimmons story. This is all in good fun.** **Skimmons forever.**

* * *

**Cast of Characters:**

**King Nicolas Fury** – Ruler of the South, Fire Kingdom of the Iron Gates. He's unaware his daughter is alive. Has a mighty army and is from the Fire Clan of the Dark Clans.

**Queen Mia** – First wife to Fury, mother to Skye, dead. She was of the Dragon Clan; only royals of the Dragon Clan have White Wings.

**Captain Melinda May****-**Personal guard of Queen Mia, thought died protecting Princess Skye. She is of the Raptor Clan, best warriors in all of Aos.

**Princess Skye**- Daughter of Fury and Mia, was raised by May in solitude, has no idea of past, is Fury's first born and his true heir.

**Prince Triplett**– Son of Fury and Trina, half-brother of Skye, second born, he hopes to marry Princess Jemma.

**Lady Trina** – Consort of King Fury, mother of Triplett.

**King Philip Coulson**–Ruler of the West, Kingdom of the Seven Valley's and Sea.

**Queen Alexia** – Wife to Coulson, mother to Jemma and Fitz, dead.

**Princess Jemma**-Daughter of King Coulson, first born, smartest person in the West, heir to the throne.

**Prince Fitz**- Son of King Coulson, second born and 2nd smartest person in West.

**Captain Jasper Sitwell**- King Coulson's captain of the guard.

**King Garrett** – Ruler of the East, Kingdom of Ice and Gray seas, smallest Kingdom but rich. He wants Fury's and Coulson's kingdoms. He has big plans for his son.

**Prince Ward** – Son of Garrett, heir to throne. He wants to marry Jemma because he's in love with her.

**Lady Rose** – Wife of King Garrett, died when Ward was nine.

**Queen Victoria Hand** – Ruler of the North, Kingdom of Cloud and Air. The strongest of the kingdoms, nastiest army, very magical. Everyone else leaves them alone. They only get involved if they have to.

**Princess Faith** – Daughter of Queen Hand, is 12 yrs. old.

**Lady Isabelle** – Wife of Queen Hand, mother to Faith.

**Captain Maria Hill** – Queen Hand's Captain of the Guard. 

* * *

**And so the story begins…**

Once upon a time in the land called Aos, light and dark lived side by side in peace. Until one day the moon blocked out the sun and fire reigned down from the sky and the earth opened up. From the bowels of the underworld escaped a flood of monsters that spilled out onto fertile land decimating everything in its path.

Light and dark came together joining forces to beat back the monsters, chasing them from their lands back to endless darkness, back to bowels of the world. Only they could not stop the monsters from coming back or to close the crack. The only solution was a wall to keep the monsters out. Three generations it took to build the great Wall and the Iron Gate, the magical man-made mountain that kept the wall up and the monsters out.

And once it was done light clans turned to dark clans to keep the gate closed. The heads of each great family chose the greatest warriors among them to keep them all safe. Together they chose the Fury family to watch over the gate. And for many, many, many generation's peace reigned and the wall stayed strong.

Then the moon turned red and the monsters found their way past the wall. One by one they trickled in causing destruction and death everywhere they went. The land was on fire, villages were gone, and hundreds of people were dead. New hero's had to rise up in each great family to deal with the scourge.

Each family sent their heirs to lead the four kingdom's armies. Prince Nicolas Fury, Prince Philip Coulson, Prince John Garrett, and Princess Victoria Hand lead their armies in defeating the new blight upon the land.

The four grew close through the gauntlet of battle and when it was it over the friendship lasted. They all attended each other's weddings, and traveled to give personal congratulations for each child born. The goodwill lasted for many years through marriages and the births of many children; it lasted until the birth of Fury's first child.

At the naming celebration for the little girl an assassin slipped in murdering both, Fury's wife Queen Mia and Coulson's wife, Queen Alexia—a moment after Queen Mia announced the baby's name, Princess Skye Fury.

Queen Hand stopped the assassin from murdering the newborn at great peril taking a severe blow to her chest and face for her efforts. However the assassin wasn't alone, when others stepped forward King Coulson's Captain of the Guard, the great warrior, Melinda May grabbed the baby keeping her safe and beating the assassins back. Unfortunately both May and the baby were chased to the edge of the balcony overlooking the falls and both were forced over the edge into the water never to be seen again.

The friendships dissolved as accusations were made and everyone retreated to their respective kingdoms. And as dark days gripped Aos, everything changed.

**Ten Years Later…**

Skye was bored. She pulled out her dagger tossing the blade into the air catching it by the hilt. She flipped the blade in her hand as she moved to dangle her legs off the branch she was perched on. High up in the canopy of the trees Skye could see in all directions. The dark forest was quiet this morning. She knew its voice well; Skye listened to it every day.

She was supposed to stay by the house however Skye only promised to stay close to home and she considered all of the dark forest her home. The moment Aunt May was out of sight Skye took off. Aunt May would never forgive her if she took the morning off from training completely so instead Skye combined a number of things to get through them faster. Her daily patrol was combined with weapons training, her strength and endurance training was up in the tree tops so it was more fun. By mid-morning she was done, the dark forest was quiet and she had nothing else to do.

Aunt May had left that morning and wouldn't be back for two days. The trip to the city to sell herbs for healer kits, furs, rare feathers and other special hard to find items cultivated from the dark forest was one Aunt May made once a month. Most people of Aos were afraid of the dark forest and all the secrets it held making Aunt May's trips lucrative and short.

Skye wasn't allowed to go on these trips, not anymore, not since she was four. Once Aunt May was sure Skye could take care of herself for two days by herself, Aunt May began making the trips alone. Skye missed the trips to the city but Aunt May insisted it was too dangerous. Aunt May never lied to Skye about anything so when Aunt May told her things, Skye believed her.

Aunt May told her how bad men tried to kill her when she was a baby, and that these same bad men murdered her mother. They were still out there so it was important Skye stay hidden. If anyone found out her real name or where she was they would try again. That was also why Aunt May had been training Skye to be a warrior like her since she could walk. It was important Skye learn to defend herself, to be a strong warrior with a clear mind, only then could she learn who her real father was and return home. Only then she would be ready to face the dangers ahead of her.

But, that was a long time from now. Right now, she was bored out of her mind.

Huffing loudly Skye thought about returning home to read through the healer's scrolls again. Aunt May insisted she learn to heal as well as kill, that both skills were necessary to survive in the world. She was only half way through the set in the chest and she liked practicing but reading was so boring. Looking up toward the heavens and taking note of where the sun was Skye knew it was barely mid-day, much too early to head home.

Skye impulsively stood up, repositioned her bow and quiver of arrows on her back and took off through the tree tops running and jumping. At ten years of age she was a child of the forest, moving silently—invisible. She was a part of the forest and all the dark dangerous creatures and plants that made up the forest. Skye had seen everything the dark forest held hidden all by the time she was seven. She knew all its secrets.

What Skye didn't know was the rest of the world.

She ran through the forest all the way to the closest edge where she could see the endless green fields that ran along the west side of the forest. From the tree top she could see the road that ran through the green fields, a brown strip that divided the emerald color leading off into the bright blue sky. That road lead to the crossroads which lead to each kingdom, Skye remembered it well.

Taking a moment to catch her breath Skye found a nice branch and laid down upon it, her eyes still off on the distance. Her mind wandered as the cool breeze dried the light sheen of sweat on her brow. It was a beautiful clear day, not a cloud in sight and with a cool wind blowing Skye could lie there all day.

Skye thought of the city. Skye remembered how busy and crowded it was; so many houses stacked up and pushed together, so much people and animals. So many smells, terrible, terrible smells. Yet it was so exciting. You could feel in the air that anything could happen, anything was possible.

When the trips to the city stopped so did her exposure to other people. It was just the two of them in the huge expanse of the dark forest. If any others stumbled too far into the dark forest death awaited them and usually not by Aunt May's hand. It made training frustrating. With Aunt May as a sparring partner Skye could never get the upper hand, she hoped the older and bigger she got the edge would swing her way.

Skye wondered what was beyond the green field and the city on the other side. She wondered what the other cities were like. What the rest of Aos was like. Sometimes when Aunt May was in a certain mood she'd share stories of what the rest of Aos looked like. Every valley was different, every place a new wonder. Some of the animals Aunt May described set Skye's mind a flame with excitement. Sometimes Aunt May even drew them out on scrap pieces of scroll from her lessons. Skye kept every one and dreamed of the day she would see them with her own eyes.

The wind shifted and suddenly a smell wafted by followed by the soft thumps of hoof beats on the road. Skye sat up her ears picking up the soft sounds as her eyes searched for the source. She saw the men through the leaves of the tree top. Skye took off running toward the commotion; the closer she got the more she could smell them and hear them, a group of ten men in armor on horseback moving at a rather fast trot.

Moving silently through the trees Skye caught up with the men easily. They wore armor of gray with plain brown tunics, nothing with an identifying crest. The men moving at a pace with a purpose, it piqued Skye's interest. She had a feeling whatever these armed men were up to, was not a good thing. Skye was compelled to follow and she did.

Skye followed the group of men until they stopped and dismounted. Two of the men lead their horses off into the forest below Skye's perch, hiding the horses out of sight. Two more men ran forward keeping an eye on the road while the other six used small shovel's to dig a ditch into the road. Watching this bizarre act with great curiosity Skye had to resist the urge to go lower and get a closer look. Her distance was her safety, she stayed put.

The hole these men dug was strange, steeped on one end leading to a deep hole. What purpose would this serve? Skye could not figure it out though she did try. Then a strange bird call sounded and Skye easily identified it as one of the men down the road. She looked up to see a spot in the distance at the furthest end of the road that lined the outskirt of the forest. The colors of the carriage could be seen before anything else clearly marking it as a royal transport but from which kingdom she didn't know.

"Oh no. It's an ambush." Skye whispered to herself out loud shocked by the realization.

Unsure what to do if anything at all, Skye thought of Aunt May and what she would say in this situation.

"Be smart. Don't get involved unless you have to. Remember the forest is our home, the world outside is not our concern. Think before you act and remember; you never really know what's going on when you step into someone else's business."

Skye stayed put and watched it all unfold.

The men hid the hole in the road quickly and rather well, if Skye had not been watching she would not have noticed it. The men hid in the bushes with the horses, some of them mounted some of them not, each had their weapons drawn silently waiting. The carriage in the distance seemed to move even slower now that Skye was anticipating the chaos to come.

Ever so slowly the carriage grew closer, and soon Skye could make out the six mounted men in white and yellow armor escorting the carriage. Six mounted men and three riding on top the carriage. Skye could make out the pike the man sitting next to the driver was holding in a ready position. Skye frowned as more information made the picture in her mind clearer. These were trained soldiers, the fight would be brutal.

That cinched it, Skye would not get involved.

Watching from her high perch Skye frowned the closer the carriage became. Her eyes flicked from the men underneath her to the approaching escort who seemed totally unaware. She unconsciously laid flat on the tree branch and quieted her breathing as the carriage rolled down the road. The men in white and yellow armor kept a keen eye on the road ahead of them but they did not watch the road directly under them and so completely missed the hidden hole. Unfortunately the carriage did not.

The carriage came to a loud jarring halt as the front wheels of the carriage ran straight into the trap stopping so hard and fast the man with the pike almost fell off. And when the carriage came to a stop chaos broke out as the men in gray armor and brown tunics rushed out from their hiding places to cut down the escort. The soldiers in yellow and white fought valiantly as the others with the carriage desperately tried to get the wheel out of the hole. The clash of metal on metal and screams of battle filled the air. A blur of metal and bodies as swords slashed, stabbed and pierced with men from both sides falling.

A large menacing man in gray and brown stepped forward slaughtering one of the lead horses attached to the carriage then moved to kill the other. Panicked and wide eyed the driver pulled out his sword and leapt down on to the wood frame that kept the horses running in unison and slashed through the leather bindings separating the lead horses from the rear horses. Snatching up the loose reins the driver twisted around held on tight and screamed the command to reverse. Immediately the horses began moving backward and so did the carriage.

Before the other men in gray and brown could act the driver slapped the rears of both horses commanding them to reverse faster, the horses did and the driver climbed back into driver's seat with the reins in his hands. One lightning quick glance around and the driver saw he was alone, the escort was mostly dead and if he didn't move quickly he'd be dead too. A second glance around for an exit showed him only one way out, on the open road he'd be run down and slaughtered and his only other choice was just as dangerous, the road into the dark forest.

Without second thought the driver pulled hard on the reins and shouted commands at the horses forcing them into a hard run as he turned them almost tipping the carriage over as it barely squeaked by and away from the encroaching men in gray and brown.

Two loud distinct screams poured from the carriage as it barely kept upright tearing through the grass and the brush onto the smaller narrow road that lead into the dark forest. The men in gray and brown gave chase and as the carriage reached the edge of the forest they let loose a barrage of arrows.

Skye was on her feet with wide eyes when she saw three of those arrows hit the driver. He slumped fading fast and yet managed to keep hold of the reins and ordered the horses forward. Skye noticed the men in gray and brown didn't follow far into the forest, they were afraid despite their mission. More arrows littered the side and back of the carriage as it sped deep into the forest but no one followed.

Skye knew where the road went and without a driver to steer its narrow lane and sharp turns the carriage would go right over the side of the Screaming Cliffs to crash into the Red River. No one could survive the fall and even if somehow they did manage they would be eaten by the river snakes before they could make the shore. It was a split second decision, one that Skye didn't fully understand and yet was completely compelled to follow.

Skye took off running through the tree tops after the carriage. She knew the road and where it would end up and moved like the wind to get in front of it. The road wound through on a winding path before reaching the cliff's edge, she had moments to spare. Skye leaped to the next tree top without stopping, she used the wrist hooks more than she ever had before to keep her momentum and keep her grip firm. Now she understood why Aunt May insisted she always wear them.

Skye's lungs began to burn and sweat dripped down the side of her face but she never noticed. She got in front of the carriage and jumped down landing on top of the driver's seat and bounced almost falling off. Her left wrist hook caught the wood of the driver's seat saving her as she crashed into the dead driver knocking him off the seat into the trees and brush. Her heart beat loud in her own ears but she ignored her panic as she had been trained and immediately moved toward the horses.

One quick slice with her dagger on each harness and the horses were free running off in two different directions deep into the dark forest. Skye would find them later, Aunt May would be happy for the horses they would bring a good price which would mean an easier winter. Turning around Skye searched for the hand break, she knew carriages this nice had one. She found it and pulled back with all the strength she had.

The handle vibrated in her hands as the wood and leather break pad ground against the wheel. Skye could smell smoke but she didn't dare take her eyes off the path the out of control carriage was on. They were fast approaching the Screaming Cliffs and Skye could hear the roaring of the Red River below. Inside the carriage the pair screamed in terror for help again and again, this close Skye could tell it was a boy and a girl. Planting her feet down on the foot ledge of the driver's bench she pushed back pulling the handle back straining with all her might and the carriage finally began to slow.

Then the handle snapped off in her hands and the carriage picked up speed again.

Skye felt real dread rise up in the back of her mind and her hands clenched in reaction. And then she remembered she had the handle in her hand. Climbing down to kneel on the bottom of the drivers bench Skye tried get as close to the wheel as she dared. Skye jammed the handled into the spinning wheel catching it between the massive wood spokes. In that moment as the handled slammed into the spokes instantly stopping the wheel and forcing the carriage to topple over as it became unbalanced Skye leaped from the driver's bench and reached out for the nearest tree top.

Skye almost missed the branch, her jump was short and yet she caught the branch with her fingertips. Aunt May would be proud. Skye swung around and up to land on top of the branch in time to see the carriage flip then slam onto its side and slide over rocks, logs and bushes knocking into trees as it barreled toward the edge. The sound of cracking wood and destruction slowed then stopped as the carriage reached the edge and somehow did not tip over.

Panting a little as she caught her breath Skye watched the carriage as the forest stilled. She ran through the tree tops over to the carriage, it was in ruin. Looking down into the window Skye saw two short legs sticking out from under a shiny blue cloth. Skye took off her bow and her quiver hooking them to the tree branch then removed the rope she had looped around her waist. Skye checked to see how far over the edge the carriage was. A little more than half way, and with the soft crumbling ground of the cliffs edge there wasn't much time.

Tying one end of the rope to the branch, Skye made sure it was secure before climbing down the rope and into the carriage window. With a step as light as a feather Skye landed inside the carriage.

"Please don't hurt us." A young girl begged from behind a blanket.

All Skye could see were big bright hazel eyes.

Skye forgot she was wearing her hood and mask as she always did outside the house, the girl with big hazel eyes couldn't see her face. Making her voice low Skye said.

"I'm here to help. Don't move or the carriage will go over."

"Okay." The girl meekly replied with a small nod of her head.

Skye reached over and pulled back the shiny blue material revealing a boy her own age, he was breathing yet unconscious with a cut on his forehead.

"Take him first. Please? Take my brother first." The girl begged and tears welled up in those big hazel eyes.

Skye nodded and reached over gently pulling the boy close, he had an angelic face with curly light brown hair. Skye stood up reaching out for the rope and pulled it in tying the lose end around the boy. Skye jumped out of the window and onto the rope climbing back up the branch. Skye stood on the branch and pulled the boy up and then carefully over to the ground. Skye was glad the boy was light, the log Aunt May made her carry every day as a part of her training was so much heavier.

Skye was back inside the carriage in a flash startling the girl who was no longer hiding behind a blanket. The girl was clutching a leather bound book to her chest, her yellow long sleeve dress blending in with the interior colors of the carriage. The girl wouldn't look at her but now Skye could see the gold ties holding back long curly brown hair.

"Are you ready?" Skye asked keeping her voice low.

The girl looked terrified as she nodded yes clutching tightly to her book.

"Tuck it inside your dress till we're out. Or do you want me to hold it?"

"No! I'll hold it. It was my mothers. I can't lose it. It's all I have." The girl said in a long rush of words and Skye got a few more glances at the girls face. The girl looked the same age as the boy with a similar angelic face.

The girl tucked the book inside her dress and finally looked up at Skye. The tears in those hazel eyes looked ready to spill over and yet they held. Skye reached out offering her hand to the girl and she took it. The girls hand was soft, so soft making Skye suddenly aware of how rough her own hands were. Then before the idea could take root Skye pushed the thought away and pulled the girl slowly to her feet, the girl was a little shorter than Skye.

The little movement made the carriage shift and Skye could feel the creek of wood as it shifted on the sloped ground. She knew they were out of time; she pulled the girl close asking quickly and bluntly.

"I need you to hold on to me so I can pull us out. Can you do that?"

"Yes." The girl answered with a nervous nod of her head.

Skye nodded and put the girls arms around her neck then opened her leather belt wrapping it around them both to make sure the girl held on. Taking a deep breath Skye looked up and focused on climbing up the rope. Climbing with the girl as a dead weight was odd yet not unusual, Aunt May's training was harder and for the first time in her short life Skye was glad. There was no way she could have pulled these two out otherwise.

Slowly Skye climbed up all the way to the branch when a lose stone from the edge fell and the carriage tipped over and off the Screaming Cliffs. The girl screamed in reflex when it happened and Skye calmly kept climbing until they were free of the carriage. With a clear spot underneath them Skye carefully lowered them both down.

The girl patiently let Skye untether them before rushing to put space between them. Now that she was safe on the ground the girl looked confused and unsure what to do. Then she spotted her brother and ran over to him falling down to her knees at his side. Skye stayed still catching her breath watching the girl fuss over the boy.

The wind shifted and Skye caught the sound of men's voices. She smelled torch smoke and Skye was pushed into action. Those men in gray and brown were coming into the dark forest after the children and she couldn't risk taking on more than two at a time. Skye wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid of disappointing Aunt May. And being dumb about it would definitely disappoint Aunt May. Skye needed to move fast and get them moving deeper into the forest to give the other inhabitants a chance at fresh meat.

Skye climbed back up the rope untying it from the tree and retrieved her bow and quivers then jumped down next to the girl startling her.

"Do you have to do that!" The girl snapped at Skye and she ignored it to tell her bluntly.

"Those men are coming. I've got your brother if you want to follow me."

"Why? What…" The girl began in an emotional rush and Skye was fast with a quick gentle hand over the girl's mouth to silence her.

"Those men want you and your brother dead. Come with me and live." Skye bluntly told the girl looking her in the eyes.

Tears finally poured from hazel eyes as the girl nodded yes. Skye reached down grabbing the boy and pulling him over her shoulder standing up carefully.

"Try to keep up. The deeper we go the safer we'll be."

"But this is the dark forest? Isn't it dangerous? Deadly?" The girl asked quietly wiping away her tears though more kept spilling over.

"You can stay here if you prefer." Skye commented walking ahead.

Skye listened over her shoulder for the girls' footsteps and a moment later when she finally heard the soft sounds she smiled. She was glad the girl was being agreeable, from everything Aunt May told her about royals and the lords of the land they were usually spoiled brats who couldn't follow directions or be of any use. Aunt May said royals were useless and trouble, nothing good came from being associated with them.

And yet this girl seemed to understand what was going on and was facing it bravely, this girl was surprising. Skye wondered if the brother was as different as the sister seemed to be.

Skye had them move at a fast pace until the girl tripped for the fifth time. The girl silently tried to keep up but the last fall to the ground opened a wound on her knee forcing them to stop. Skye set the boy down behind a tree hidden in the brush to be on the safe side then went to check on the girl. When Skye saw the blood she felt bad.

The girl pulled up her dress to see her bare knee and bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. She didn't even bother to look up as she asked softly.

"Are those bad men going to catch up to us now?"

"No. We're too far into the forest. The patches of purple pods and silver grass will slow them down giving the moss bats a chance at them. And if not the sun's going down soon and the howlers will be out those men won't last the night." Skye replied with a shrug, to her it was common knowledge but when she glanced up at the girl she was crying again.

"What?" Skye asked pulling out her dagger and stepping to the nearby tree.

The girl stared at her wide eyed as Skye used the tip of her dagger to dig under a patch a yellow moss to a green slime underneath. Skye used her finger tips to wipe up some of the green slime and carefully took it back over to the girl who was still silently crying. Skye frowned under her mask as she knelt down and using her free hand pulled back the dress to expose the bloody knee. The girl's breath caught when Skye reached out wiping the green slime onto the wound instantly providing relief.

"Wow that feels really nice. What is it?" The girl asked drying her tears.

"It's the root from Fairy moss, it'll help with the pain and stop the bleeding." Skye replied forgetting to lower her voice.

The girl noticed and stared hard at Skye's brown eyes. Looking around for a moment thinking the girl nodded to herself making some choice, that was when, she looked up at Skye with a determined expression.

"My father taught me better than to be rude. Thank you for rescuing me and my brother. And thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Skye replied standing up and stepping back.

She didn't know why but Skye felt oddly comfortable with this girl, she never warmed up to anyone this fast. Alarmed by her own feelings Skye took a few steps back as the girl kept staring at her.

"Our carriage was taking us home to see our father. No one was supposed to know about the trip. I don't know how those men found us. Father always said there were bad men in Aos that would hurt us if they could, I was aware of the danger but this is the first time I've had to face it. Again, thank you for saving us. Um, who are you?" The girl asked in a soft curious voice.

"No one."

"Why did you rescue me and my brother? Are you going to ransom us back to our father?" The girl asked that determined expression remaining.

"No. I don't even know who you father is. Some rich guy right?"

"Wait? You don't know who my father is? So you don't know who my brother and I are?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you rescue us?"

"You were in trouble. I was there, I could help."

"But why?"

"It was the right thing to do, other than that, I'm not sure." Skye replied shrugging again.

The girl stared at Skye with confused shock.

Skye began walking around until she was moving in a large circle her eyes on the surrounding area. She was having a hard time looking at the girl who stared so intensely at her.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked.

"To a safe place for the night." Skye replied with another shrug.

"And after that?"

"I was going to find one of those horses and stick you and your brother on it and send you home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Skye replied slightly annoyed, her back to the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"And you don't want anything in return?"

"I'm going to keep one of those horses."

"Okay. Hey, can I see your face?" The girl asked.

All of a sudden the voice was a lot closer startling Skye. She turned around to find the girl standing an arm's length from her. Skye took three steps backward and frowned so hard the girl could see it past the hood and mask.

"Sorry. Can I at least know your name? My name is Princess Jemma Coulson. My brother is Prince Fitz; we're of the Seven Valley and Sea Kingdom of the west."

"Thorn."

"Thorn? That's all?"

"Yeah, Thorn."

"Where are you from Thorn?" Jemma asked with a small encouraging smile and a step forward.

"Here."

"No one lives in the dark forest." Jemma commented with a confused scrunch of her brows.

"I do."

"Alone?"

"No, it's me and my Aunt. Hey, if you're okay to walk we should get moving. It'll take a while to get to the cave." Skye replied walking over to still unconscious Fitz.

"Okay. Thank you again for that green stuff. That was really nice of you."

Skye didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head and picked up Fitz putting him back over her shoulder. They started walking and Jemma tried to keep the conversation going.

"So you must know the dark forest really well huh. I grew up in the Emerald Valley at my father's castle there. He didn't like us to be so close to the city, father always says it's too dangerous."

Skye doesn't respond but she does quietly nod in agreement. Jemma goes on.

"I don't get to see him often, he has to be in the city taking care of the kingdom but I miss him so much. I know Fitz does too. We don't get many visitors out to Emerald Valley, mostly teachers and new guards. It's not fun being alone all the time."

"You're not alone, you have your brother. You're the first kid my age I've seen since I was four."

Skye reached out tugging on Jemma's sleeve getting the girls attention and pointed out green sand on the right, then gestured for Jemma to walk ahead on the left instead. Jemma did immediately as she asked.

"Is that really green sand? I've only ever heard of it but I've never seen it with my own eyes. Wow. Hey, Thorn is green sand as deadly as they say it is?"

"Yes, one foot in and you're done for. You'd have to cut the limb off to escape. I've seen it eat the flesh off animals, and if the affected part isn't separated right away it'll eat the rest of the body. Nothing but cutting it off stops it. Nasty stuff." Skye explained and smiled when Jemma's expression turned to one of horror.

"And you're not scared?"

"Nope, why would I be?" Skye asked confused.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you could die at any moment. The dark forest is filled with dangers like green sand. How do you do it Thorn? How do you survive in this place?" Jemma asked.

"I don't know. I grew up here. I know this forest like I know myself. It's just home to me." Skye replied.

"You're very strange Thorn." Jemma commented with a thoughtful nod of her head.

Under her mask Skye smiled.

They continued to walk and when Skye would tap Jemma on the arm and gesture to the girl to move or step aside to avoid some danger. Jemma would ask questions about it and Skye found herself acting as an informative guide. It was unusual for Skye to be so talkative yet she found it really nice to share what she did know. Skye was never the smartest person in the room when it was just her and Aunt May.

Plus Jemma was really smart asking really thoughtful questions about each danger. Stuff that never occurred to Skye to think about and yet when she did she had an answer for Jemma.

"Thorn, are those purple pods?" Jemma asked stopping when she spotted a patch of purple and blue pants taller than they were.

"Yes. Don't get close, we're small enough that they'll try to eat us."

"I thought it was their bite that was the danger." Jemma commented.

"For an adult it is. The bite has bad effects on a person, you'll see things, hear things and it lasts for days. Makes you easy prey for everything else in the forest."

"What makes the bite so terrible? And how do pods from plants have teeth that would constitute a bite?"

"Not teeth. Thousands of tiny thorns with hooks on the tip, each injecting poison directly into the bloodstream."

"So you've seen one up close?"

"I have special darts coated in the poison."

"Wow! Do you have them on you?"

"No. The last six I have are at home."

"You have a home? Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that." Jemma immediately retracted.

Skye glanced over at the girl to see Jemma's face a bright red and twisted up in great concern.

"The house is on the other side of the forest. I'd take you there but it's too far to walk to and we need to find proper shelter before dark." Skye replied her voice going low again.

The sudden distance between them was almost physical. Skye stopped offering information and Jemma looked as if she wanted to cry. They didn't talk for a while walking in silence through a thick wooded area into a series of large boulders slowly heading up. It wasn't until they reached a stony winding path and a massive tree that Jemma yelped and took several steps back.

"We're back at the Screaming Cliffs! Did we walk all that way to go in a circle?" Jemma asked as a few tears of fear leaked out.

"The Screaming Cliffs run the length of the Red River which runs through the heart of the dark forest. These are the Thunder Cliffs." Skye stated gently laying Fitz down.

Over the last two hours of walking, Skye had felt the boy's body temperature increase. The wound on his head was still swollen and now turning a bright red. Skye knew that inflamed color well, it spoke of infection. She needed to get these two to a safe place then hunt down the proper medicine before the fever grew worse. She didn't say anything to Jemma for fear of making the girl cry again.

Skye walked over to the edge looking down at the heart of the Red River, Blood Falls. She took a deep breath as her eyes scanned the sky. The sun would be down soon, she didn't have much time and still there was much to do. Getting right to work Skye began untying the rope looped around her waist.

The girl stayed to the side watching Skye wrap the rope around Fitz creating a harness then dig out and reveal a massive thick knotted rope hidden in the tree. Yet once she was aware of it she saw the top tied very well to one of the largest branches on the tree. And it hit Jemma what Skye was doing.

"Oh my goodness! You're not serious about us going over the edge are you? We can't do that! We'll die!"

"No we won't. The cave is down below. It's the only safe place for us to be at nightfall. If we could walk to it we could be attacked, this place is safe. I promise."

"I don't know Thorn. This is a lot to ask. I don't even know what you look like." Jemma stammered as she inched her way closer to the edge; the thunderous roar of the waterfall drawing her close.

"Are you serious?" Skye asked pausing to stare at Jemma.

The girl looked up with big bright hazel eyes and confidently nodded her head. "Yes."

Skye frowned and huffed under the mask momentarily fighting with herself she knew better than to expose her face however there was _something _about this girl that made Skye—trust her. It was weird and Skye didn't know what to make of it and though she was fighting with herself she still pulled back the hood and unhooked the mask letting it fall around her neck.

Skye kept her eyes locked with Jemma as she did this and the girls eyes grew huge and her mouth fell open.

"You're a girl!"

Skye frowned and turned away to finish what she was doing.

"You're so pretty!"

Skye frowned again only for a different reason this time and kept her eyes on the knot she was tying afraid that the flush to her cheeks could be seen. Skye finished the knot and pulled Fitz's arms over her neck so he was somewhat holding on, then she tied the loose ends of the harness around her waist tying it tight. Once Fitz was secure Skye glanced at Jemma to find the girl still staring openly at Skye with her mouth open.

Skye turned her attention back to the task at hand and looked around taking note of the wind, the quiet and position of the sun. With one last deep breath she reached out for the thick rope pulling it over and using only her arms she held on and kicked off. Holding tight Skye let Fitz settle on her back, she used her feet to cradle the rope and slowly lowered herself down.

Skye had made this climb more times than she could count. She often slept in the cave when Aunt May was on her trips. She had even tied a special knot in the rope so she could know by feel alone exactly where she was when she needed to swing in to land inside the cave. In a few minutes she was inside laying Fitz down in the back corner. The cave was deep and curved in with a steeped roof that made it ideal for small camps with small fires. It was out of the wind yet open air enough to safely cook.

Skye checked on the boy, feeling his face and the area around the cut on his head. She made a mental list of things she needed to collect to bring his fever down. Then she remembered she needed to get something for them all to eat. She had a handful of bread, cheese and smoked meat in the pouch on her belt but it wasn't enough for three. Skye checked the stash of firewood she kept in the cave and was glad she had already stocked it early that week.

She pulled out the sleep roll she kept there along with the extra blanket and made the boy comfortable. Skye was quick to get back to the rope and a few minutes later she was back at the tree. She found Jemma patiently waiting for her sitting on a nearby log her eyes on her hands and her fidgeting fingers. Jemma didn't notice her so Skye leaped from the rope to land next to Jemma with a thump startling the girl making her scream in fright.

"Thorn! Oh my goodness! You are terrible. Why do you have to scare me like that!"

Skye chuckled smiling a little. "Are you ready?"

"Fitz is okay?"

Skye nodded yes.

"Okay. How do we do this?"

Skye smiled and held up the rope. "Like before, I just need you to hold on tight."

"You won't drop me?" Jemma asked, she looked frightened yet she still stepped forward toward Skye.

"No."

"You promise Thorn?"

"I promise."

Jemma closed the distance getting close and raising up her arms. The corner of Skye's mouth curled up in amusement and she began to tie Jemma to herself. Carrying Jemma much like she did Fitz, on her back as a dead weight Skye made the climb down with ease even though Jemma kept squeezing Skye's ribs a little too tight every other moment. And swinging into the cave made Jemma yelp and scream even after they landed.

"That was terrifying!" Jemma proclaimed the moment she realized she wasn't dead.

Skye chuckled as she untied Jemma then rewrapped the rope around her waist. Jemma was staring at her again and this time Jemma wasn't being shy about it. Still standing only a hand span away Jemma admitted in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I do that sometimes. I don't mean to be rude; sometimes it just comes out all wrong. And I did think you were a boy. You're so strong and so fast and so calm about danger. I've never met a girl like that before. I didn't know girls could be like that. I think it's amazing and wonderful."

"Really?" Skye asked frowning a little, her eyes focused on the rope yet she could feel Jemma's eyes on her.

"Yes."

"Haven't you met women who are warriors before?" Skye asked stepping back putting space between them, the girls intense staring was getting to her.

"We have some at the city but none in the Emerald Valley. I have heard stories. Father thinks they're the best to have and is always looking for more but you…Thorn, you're different. So very different. I've never met anyone like _you_ before."

"I've never met a princess before." Skye commented walking over to Fitz to check on him.

Skye noticed the boy was finally waking. Pulling her canteen off her belt she passed it to Jemma telling her.

"I'm going to go get some medicine and something for us to eat. I'll be back in a while. Take this, your brother is waking up. Oh and this too, in case you're hungry now."

Skye also passed over her small pouch of food. Jemma took both with wide surprised eyes and a small nod followed by a question.

"You won't need these?"

"I'm okay. I'll be back with more."

Skye didn't wait around for an answer, she was back on the rope in a flash and back up it before Jemma even realized she was gone. Skye was back on top then back in the tree tops running back the way they came. She could move so much faster now, see so much further. Confident in the dark forest ability to kill outsiders Skye focused on the real tasks at hand.

First she back tracked to the starting point to properly track both horses. They were too fast and too skittish to stay in any one place for too long which kept them alive. The men in gray and brown that followed them in were not so lucky. Skye came across a dozen or so bodies throughout her search for the horses.

It took some time but Skye got lucky and found both horses. She took them back to the house putting them in the special stalls Aunt May had behind the house. She fed them and gave them water. With the horses taken care of Skye went into the house and grabbed a water gourd, two bedrolls and blankets along with the medicine kit. Before leaving Skye pulled out the worn map of Aos Aunt May used to teach Skye with to check which kingdoms bordered the dark forest.

Skye frowned as she studied the map when she realized to get Princess Jemma and Prince Fitz home she'd have to leave the dark forest and cross King Garrett's land, an area known for cut throats, thieves and brutes for hire. Skye filled up her quiver with as many extra arrows as it would fit.

On the way back to the cave Skye gathered some edible roots and fresh herbs then hunted down a good size rabbit, killing it quickly. She waited until she was close by the cave before skinning and dressing the rabbit properly.

The sun was almost set by the time Skye was climbing down the rope. When she jumped into the cave Skye found Jemma sitting with Fitz in the shadows.

"Thorn! You're back!"

"It _is_ a girl. Wow." The boy whispered weakly.

It wasn't until the boy made comment that Skye realized she had forgotten to put her mask back on. She had never made an error like that before. She was startled and a little disturbed but she hid it from the two watching her.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Skye asked walking in and setting everything down.

"Um, we don't know how to start a fire." Jemma admitted embarrassed then added in a rush.

"There's something wrong with Fitz. He's hot and sweating, I think he may have a fever."

"He does have a fever. I brought medicine that will help." Skye replied walking to the back to grab wood.

Without another word Skye immediately got to starting a fire and setting up the spit for the rabbit. Jemma sat watching with her brother for a long moment then stood up walking over.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a fire started. I could have at least tried. Would you like some help?"

"Do you want to learn how?" Skye asked pausing to look at Jemma.

The girl's whole face lit up as she smiled and nodded yes.

Skye showed Jemma how to stack the wood, how to light the kindling and get the fire going. Jemma was so excited to learn something useful she clapped with delight when the wood caught aflame.

"That was fun! What's next Thorn?"

"We make tea for your brother then I put dinner on."

"How is tea going to help my brother?" Jemma asked sitting with her legs tucked under.

"I brought a medicine kit. I know the combination to bring down fevers."

"How do you know that? Are you a healer too?" Jemma asked a little in awe.

"No, not yet. I want to be. I've been reading on it a long time but I have so much to learn." Skye admitted with a shrug.

Jemma was staring intensely at her again so Skye stood up grabbing the bedding and blankets taking a set to lay them out next to Fitz. When she drew near the boy took the opportunity to speak to her.

"My name is Prince Fitz Coulson, I wanted to properly introduce myself to tell you thank you Thorn, for rescuing me and my sister. I thought we were dead. I didn't believe my sister when I woke up. I do now."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?" Skye asked reaching out to feel his forehead then neck.

"Tired and hot and thirsty."

"The tea will be ready soon, it'll help then you'll have to eat. Okay?" Skye asked.

"Okay." Fitz replied with a weak smile then asked with a curious expression. "Can I ask you a question?"

Skye shrugged and Fitz asked, "How old are you? You look like a kid, like us but you're so grown up."

"I'm ten." Skye answered and Jemma immediately chirped in. "I'm eleven!"

"I'm ten too!" Fitz proclaimed with a growing smile.

Skye smiled at Fitz then returned to the fire to find Jemma staring at her with a big happy smile. Skye's eyes flicked to that big smile and those bright hazel eyes before a tiny bit of panic crept into her mind and she quickly turned her eyes back to the fire. Focusing on the simple task of putting water on to heat Skye got the water going then turned to get the rabbit ready.

Jemma sat quietly watching Skye for a few minutes, however when Skye began preparing the rabbit she started asking questions again.

"What type of rabbit is that?"

"Brown tail, they're good to eat when you can catch them." Skye replied keeping her eyes on her task.

"How did you catch it?" Jemma asked brightly quietly scooting forward to get closer.

"With my bow from the tree tops."

"And what is all that you have lain out next to you?" Jemma asked leaning in to look getting a little closer.

Skye frowned and looked up to see Jemma less than a hand span away and staring hard at her with those big bright hazel eyes. Something about that stare was so disarming and hypnotic; Skye frowned and forced herself not to move back in reflex. Skye stared into those eyes looking for any sort of dishonesty and saw none all Skye saw was eager curiosity. Keeping the frown on her face Skye turned her eyes back to the rabbit then began to explain the different roots and herbs she had collected and why. By the time the rabbit was prepared and put on a spit the water was boiling.

Jemma watched from over Skye's shoulder as she pulled out the medicine kit and separated the different pouches and packets of herbs in front of her. Jemma didn't ask any questions but Skye could feel the girls' breath on her ear and it was very distracting. Each pouch and packet was marked with a symbol Skye had written herself. She separated three packets and put the rest back. Taking the cup she brought with her Skye opened the packets pouring a bit from each one into the cup then added the hot water.

Skye let the tea seep and refolded the packets putting them away. Skye gestured to the tea then to Fitz and Jemma nodded carefully picking up the cup and carrying it over to her brother while gently blowing on it to cool it off a little.

"Fitz you need to sit up to drink this." Jemma commanded with a big sister look and Fitz dutifully sat up.

Jemma passed the tea over and Fitz took over blowing on it then taking a hesitant sip.

"This taste nice." Fitz commented and continued to slowly sip on the tea.

Skye set the rabbit up over the fire as Fitz asked his sister. "You said you grabbed mother's book. Jemma, will you read from it?"

Jemma immediately turned to Skye as she moved to set up her own bed roll on the near the fire toward the opening of the cave a rather far distance from where Fitz was and where Jemma would be.

"Thorn, would you mind if I read from our mother's book?"

"No." Skye replied fussing over the bedroll, she didn't want to get caught up those intense hazel eyes again so she kept her eyes down.

Jemma nodded and moved to a comfortable spot next to the fire where the light was good. She reached into her dress pulling out the book, flipping it open Jemma began to read. It took Skye a moment to recognize the story; it was about creatures and Fairy folk of Aos. Jemma's voice was strong and she read very well not stumbling upon any of the words. Skye was sucked into the story right away, instead of sitting at the entrance as she had intended Skye laid on her bedroll listening in while the rabbit cooked.

Listening to Jemma read out loud for hours as the rabbit slowly cooked was rather wonderful. Having never spent any real time with strangers before this was all so new and exciting. And yet so comfortable. Skye liked these kids, she knew they couldn't be friends but she was enjoying herself.

When the rabbit was finally done Skye pulled it off to cool then set more water over the flame to heat. Skye made Fitz another cup of tea along with a bowl of meat and roasted roots getting him situated before tapping Jemma on the knee.

"Come eat."

"Okay. Thank you, Thorn. This is wonderful."

"It taste amazing too. I don't know what you put on this rabbit Thorn but it the best I've ever had." Fitz stated through a full mouth.

"Thank you Prince Fitz."

"Thorn, please call me Fitz." The boy corrected giving Skye a big smile.

Jemma sat the book down and got up to take a seat next to Skye, there was only a small flat piece of wood for them to share as a plate. Skye used her dagger to cut off a few large chunks of meat along with the rest of the roasted roots. Jemma watched Skye clean her dagger and put it away before digging in with her bare hands. Taking the Skye's lead Jemma used her hands to pick apart the meat and nibble on the roots.

"Wow, Fitz you weren't kidding. Thorn this is amazing. Best rabbit I've ever had."

"Are you sure you don't have a bad cook?" Skye asked through a mouthful of rabbit.

Both Jemma and Fitz paused to think about it, neither had an answer.

"You've seen some strange things Thorn. Have you ever seen a real Fairy? I've seen elves before they like to come to the city to trade in the magic district." Jemma asked as she ate.

"I have. There are three Fairy Clans in the dark forest. Its best to leave them be; they can be the worst of the dark forest if provoked."

"Really? Wow!" Jemma and Fitz almost said in unison.

"There is so much about the dark forest no one knows. So much! The books I've read are all mostly wrong. I can't wait to tell father."

Skye suddenly stopped eating and face fell twisting into a frown.

"What's the matter Thorn?" Jemma asked noticing the change right away.

"I need to ask the both of you a favor." Skye stated her eyes on the fire.

"You saved our lives and you've fed us. You can ask anything you want." Jemma declared and Fitz was quick to nod in agreement as he finished his food and tea.

"Don't tell anyone about me or about what you've learned of the dark forest. If others, _anyone_, knew its secrets they would come and that would be bad. And I'd get in a lot of trouble with Aunt May and for me that would be very bad."

"How bad Thorn?" Jemma asked in a soft scared voice.

"Men like the ones that came for you two would come for me."

"Okay." Fitz stated with a firm nod of his head.

Jemma nodded yes and asked. "What should we tell them?"

"Whatever you want just not the truth."

"Okay. We can do that." Jemma assured her.

Skye nodded and went back to eating. Jemma finished eating and got up to check on Fitz who was slowly falling asleep again. By the time Jemma returned to the fire to sit next to Skye Fitz was softly snoring.

"Was he supposed to fall asleep that fast?"

"Yes. The first cup was medicine the second was to help him sleep. He should be fine by morning."

"You know so much about everything. How?" Jemma asked watching Skye as she nibbled on the rabbit.

Skye shrugged then commented. "Lots of stuff a princess would know that some kid in the forest wouldn't. I think what you know depends on where you live. Like my Aunt May would say, the trick to survival is to know how your environment whatever it is."

"Your Aunt sounds like a wise woman. Has it always been just the two of you?"

Skye nodded her head.

Jemma sat in silence a long moment openly staring at Skye with a contemplative expression on her face. Skye stared into the fire. Outside the moon rose and before it could reach the top of the sky stars began to streak across the sky as if falling from heaven. Both girls noticed right away and crept silently toward the mouth of the cave to watch with wide fearful eyes.

"Thorn, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Jemma asked in a whisper.

"No. I've never seen anything like this before. Are the stars falling from the skies?"

"I think so."

They continued to watch the show when the amount of stars lighting up the sky seemed to increase into a fury. Frightened Jemma reached out grabbing Skye's hand, squeezing it Jemma confessed in a whisper.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Thorn. I feel like I could tell you anything."

"Thorn's not my real name." Skye confessed squeezing Jemma's hand.

"It's not? What's your real name? Can you tell me? Do you know?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even your brother." Skye pressed.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, this will forever be between the two of us. We're friends—forever."

"I've never had a friend before." Skye admitted.

"You have one now." Jemma assured her squeezing her hand again.

"I've never told anyone my real name before."

"You can trust me."

"I do."

Jemma patiently waited her eyes no longer on the sky as Skye struggled to say the words out loud.

"Skye. My real name is Skye."

"That's beautiful and it suits you very well. I liked Thorn too but Skye is so much better. Thank you for sharing that with me." Jemma declared with a happy smile still holding onto Skye's hand.

Skye smiled.

One of the falling stars streaked down directly in front of them loudly screaming as it fell from the sky. Both girls turned in time to see the star crash into the forest next to the falls just opposite where they were. The hit was loud even with the falls right there, it seemed so close like they could reach out and touch it if they could just stretch out far enough. They could even smell the trees on fire.

Skye let go of Jemma's hand and stood up. Jemma followed watching Skye's face carefully.

"I'm going to go check it out. See what it looks like up close. I'll be back." Skye announced turning to grab her stuff and doing a quick check to make sure she had all her normal gear on her.

"Can I go to Skye? Please Skye? I promise I'll try to keep up."

Skye turned around and looked Jemma in the eyes, her mind said no but her mouth said. "Okay."

Skye checked on Fitz making sure he was good, then lowered the fire and moved everything to the side. Jemma silently waited near the edge. Skye walked over pulling out her dagger then abruptly knelt down when she reached Jemma to cut off the bottom of Jemma's dress.

"What are you doing? Is this helpful? Necessary? Skye?"

"You'll move faster now and you won't trip anymore. It was pretty but not good for traveling through the forest." Skye replied folding the scrap piece of material and tucking it inside her shirt.

"Oh, okay."

"I want to move fast this time so I want you to really hold on. Instead of using the rope and the belt we're going to use just the belt this time okay. So hold on with your arms and legs."

"That's not going to hold you back climbing?" Jemma asked unsure.

"No."

Jemma nodded and did as Skye directed. Jemma climbed onto Skye's back holding on tight with nothing holding them together but the leather belt. Skye pulled the rope in and hauled them both up quickly. When they reached solid ground again Jemma was giggling.

"You do that so fast. Are you sure you're just a girl?"

"Last time I checked." Skye replied and they both laughed.

"Come on. This way and stay right behind me. Walking through the dark forest at night is a different sort of danger requiring a different sort of skill. For now just remember anything that glows at night here is deadly, if you can see it without fire it can kill you. " Skye warned as she led the way.

Jemma quickly fell in step behind Skye without question. Skye was used to the dark and confidently lead the way. Jemma was not, she reached out a dozen times to grab onto Skye to help guide her and right her as she stumbled but she didn't fall behind and she didn't complain—at all which impressed Skye. For a princess Jemma was pretty tough.

They walked in silence for a long time. Skye preferred it so she could listen to the forest. And that made time go by quicker so when they reached the burning trees it seemed like only a short time had passed. However when Skye placed the moon it was already high in the sky proving over two hours had passed.

Skye stopped Jemma just outside the burning trees to point across to the other side where they could both see a small yellow light in the middle of the wall.

"That's the cave! We walked so far! Wow." Jemma whispered reaching out to grab the edge of Skye's shirt again while still staring across the way at the cave.

"Come on, stay close and only step where I step. Fire does odd things to the forest floor." Skye commented slowly stepping into the fire scorched trees.

Jemma kept her hand on Skye's shirt following her in one step behind. They passed by burning trees, smoldering grass, over turned rocks and logs. The earth was hot under foot, it kept the two of them moving forward. Lingering in any one spot for longer than a moment and Jemma began to whimper softly. They made their way to the center where the earth had been blasted up when the star hit. Walking up a small crest they stood side by side looking down at the strangest thing Skye had ever seen.

The crater was littered with large shards of white ice, it glittered against the black earth. Sitting at the bottom of the crater was a shattered sphere of white ice and in the center a red and yellow spotted egg.

Skye didn't hesitate she took one look and started her way down. Jemma didn't let go and was pulled along. Six steps down Skye stopped and asked out loud.

"Does the ground feel cool here?"

"Actually, yes, yes it does. Are those white pieces really ice? Are stars made of ice?" Jemma asked rambling a little.

Skye frowned and moved forward stepping over and past varying sizes of ice shards. Pieces the size of her hand all the way to one larger than herself and Jemma put together. It was bizarre. A little further down and they reached the bottom. The sphere of ice was massive and now that they were close both girls saw that the egg wasn't quite as large as they thought it was.

"What do you think it is?" Jemma asked from behind Skye.

"I need to get closer to see but it looks like an egg."

Skye stepped closer and leaned over reaching in slowly. Expecting the worse Skye picked up the egg by her fingertips and carefully lifted it out of its ice cradle. The egg was the length of Skye's forearm and just as wide, the shell was orange-red with bright yellow spots. It was heavy and hard. Strangest egg Skye ever held in her hands; she pulled it away and turned around handing it over to Jemma.

"Here, hold this for a moment."

Jemma took the egg with big eyes looking at it in wide eyed shock. Skye pulled out the scrap of cloth she took from Jemma's dress and carefully wrapped the egg in it then pulled off her cloak to carry it in a sling over her shoulder. Jemma helped her put the egg in the cloak then helped Skye walk back up the crater wall. Taking extra care because of the egg forced them to slow their pace.

Jemma even took the lead being extra cautious by stopping and asking blunt direct questions before moving them on. This allowed Jemma to walk confidently through the moon light while avoiding some of the dangers of the dark forest. Skye was really impressed.

They kept conversation to a minimal on the walk back to the cave. It was very late when they reached the tree. Jemma insisted Skye take the egg first and Skye insisted she could carry them both. Skye won and soon they were all back in the cave. Jemma tucked the rope to the side that allowed it to remain hidden then checked on Fitz who was still sound asleep.

Skye took the egg to the fire to get a better look and soon Jemma joined her. Examining the egg closer Skye noticed the light orange lines in the red as well as the cream colored blotches in the yellow. Suddenly a memory flooded Skye's mind and she announced.

"I think I know what this is."

"You do?" Jemma asked surprised.

"Yes. It's amazing." Skye commented with a stunned grin.

"Skye! Don't hold out on me. What is it? What type of egg is it?" Jemma begged reaching over to grab Skye's arm and tug at it.

"Well Princess Jemma…"

"Skye, please, don't. Just Jemma. Please Skye." Jemma implored reaching out grabbing both of Skye's hands.

"Okay, Jemma, I have to ask you a question first."

"Okay." Jemma brightly replied letting Skye go and sitting up straight at attention.

"How brave are you?"

"I know I'm not as brave as you but I like to think I am brave and not just for a ten year old girl." Jemma answered being completely honest and it made Skye grin.

"I know what this egg is Jemma and I want you to have it. But you have to be brave twice to accept it."

"What do you mean be brave twice?" Jemma asked.

"You have to be brave enough to raise what's in the egg and you have to be brave enough to bleed to claim it." Skye explained.

"Bleed to claim it?"

"Yes, so it's always yours."

"Will I like this…gift Skye?" Jemma asked Skye while staring into her eyes.

"I think you will."

"Okay. What do I need to do first."

"Give me your hand." Skye ordered.

Jemma offered her right hand and Skye pulled out her dagger. Holding Jemma's hand with her left Skye used her right to prick the tip of Jemma's middle finger causing blood to well up. Skye put away the dagger and gently squeezed the finger causing a big droplet to well up. Skye smiled at Jemma as she pulled Jemma's hand over and let the blood drop down upon the egg. Jemma smiled back, she watched the blood hit the egg her eyes grew wide when the blood instantly soaked in.

"Do I get to know what it is now?" Jemma asked watching Skye drip a few more drops of her blood on the egg.

Skye's smile widened and she lifted Jemma's fingertip up to her mouth and reached down using her tongue and lips to lick the blood clean. Jemma's eyes grew even wider as her breath caught, and when Skye released Jemma's hand the prick was no longer bleeding. When Skye glanced up at Jemma's face, it was flush a bright pink.

Skye smiled brightly as she explained.

"On my fifth birthday Aunt May presented me with a large chest full of scrolls from all over Aos. Most of the scrolls were about healing, some were about the history of Aos, important heroes and important battles stuff like that. A few others were about the creatures of Aos that are older than all the kingdoms combined. Those scrolls I read first, they're my favorite. One of those scrolls described creatures thought to have died out when the wall the first built. Creatures born from eggs with red and yellow shells."

"And! Come on Skye! And…" Jemma pleaded.

"Griffin. It's a Griffin Jemma."

"What! That's…that's…that's…that's…that's…that's…that's impossible Skye!" Jemma stammered stunned and shocked.

"You'll see. Feed it like you would a lion, live food. Even when it's a baby, always live food. Hunting is the key to a Griffin's survival that's why they need to learn right away. And you'll be the only one who can communicate with it, go near it, it'll be yours and only yours." Skye stated pushing the egg toward Jemma.

"But…but…but…but…but…but…Skye! Why would you give me this to me! Why me? Why not keep it for yourself? This would be an amazing thing to have, why give it up?" Jemma stammered hesitantly reaching out to lay her hands on the surface of the egg. She touched it with great reverence.

"A Griffin should belong to a princess. And you're different Jemma. You're brave and bold and smart—really smart. You're the only person I know that deserves a Griffin. You'll take care of it properly and it'll help you be a more…a stronger princess all on your own. I trust you Jemma and I know you'll protect this Griffin and raise it right, just as I know you'll be a strong and wise ruler one day."

"You don't think my brother will be King?"

"I think you're the first born and would make a wonderful Queen someday." Skye replied with a confident open smile.

Jemma's whole face lit up, she happily smiled and impulsively sat up leaning over the egg to reach out and hug Skye. Not accustomed to such shows of affection Skye didn't react, she froze until Jemma released her.

"What else did the scroll say Skye? I want to make sure I take care of the egg and the Griffin inside to the best of my ability. Please, tell me everything!" Jemma asked and Skye grinned as she nodded yes.

Skye fed the fire and made them a cup of tea to share as she told Jemma everything she knew about Griffins. The girls talked late into the night and eventually fell asleep together on the same bedroll next to the fire with the egg cradled between them.

It was mid-morning when Skye awoke. Fitz was up and sitting by the mouth of the cave watching the red waterfall. Jemma was still asleep holding the egg. And the fire was going with water heating up for tea.

"Good morning Thorn. I hope you don't mind but the coals from the fire were still hot so I got the fire going again. I'm heating up water for you in case you wanted tea."

"How are you feeling Fitz?" Skye asked sitting up and wiping the last of the sleep from her eyes.

"Great. I must have missed something though. Where did that egg come from and was that part of the forest always burnt like that?" Fitz asked gesturing to where the egg landed the night before.

"Ask your sister later, she'll explain it. And thanks, heating me up some water was nice of you." Skye commented.

Fitz turned to her and smiled. Skye smiled back and got up stretching. She made tea then shared it with Fitz. They ate a light breakfast of cold rabbit making sure to set some aside for Jemma.

In the light of the new day Skye knew she needed to get her new friends to real safety, at the very least back to their own land. Skye thought about how she was going to accomplish that goal and no matter which way Skye looked at it she knew she'd have to see them all the way, anything less would get them hurt or worse. Skye accepted what she had to do and filled Fitz in on her basic plan. Fitz assured her he understood and Skye climbed back up the rope. Jemma was still asleep.

Skye took off through the tree tops heading home to fetch the horses and those special darts. Skye covered her tracks back to the tree, that effort plus traveling with two horses forced her to slow her pace. She didn't make it back to the cave until almost midday. When Skye returned she was to the point.

"To get you two home we'll have to go through the dark forest and through Thieves Hallow. We'll have to move fast. I have the horses up top. Are you ready?"

Fitz was, so Skye took him first. When she returned Jemma was fussing over the egg.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked walking over to her.

"Nothing. I…I…I…I don't want this time to end. I'm afraid I'll never see you again." Jemma admitted with tears welled up in her eyes.

Skye didn't know what to say at first; now that the words were spoken out loud Skye realized she felt the same way. Frowning and looking away as she tried to figure _something_ out Skye finally shrugged as she said.

"It may take a while but we will see each other again. I have no doubts about that. The gods wouldn't have made us friends if they didn't have a plan for us, right? And Jemma, this adventure's not done yet. Now come on time to get you home."

Jemma stood up reaching over to hug Skye, this time Skye hugged her back.

Jemma wrapped the cloak slash sling over her shoulder as Skye did one walk around the cave ensuring everything was back in its place and the fire completely out. Only then did she carry Jemma and the egg out. Fitz was waiting for them next to the horse. Skye had Fitz and Jemma get on one horse asking them both.

"You two know how to ride, yes?"

"Yes." The Coulson children answered in unison.

"Good, because we're going to be moving fast." Skye commented and both Fitz and Jemma nodded in understanding.

Jemma took hold of the reins keeping the egg snuggly in front with Fitz behind her. Skye quickly mounted the other horse.

"Jemma, like last night stay right behind me and try keep your voices down. Talking too loud will attract Howlers. Okay?"

"Okay." Jemma answered followed by Fitz.

"Okay Thorn."

"Good. Let's move." Skye announced and lightly kicked the horse forward.

Skye took the lead taking them deep into the dark forest. This was Fitz's first time being awake and he whimpered most of the time. Skye kept hearing Jemma softly cooing to her brother trying to ease his fear.

"It's okay Fitz, we're far away from all the stuff that can hurt us. And Sk…Thorn already showed me all the dangerous stuff so I know to avoid it. Really, this is going to be okay. Like a ride through the meadow."

"But Jemma…I just saw a moss bat on that tree. He's was practically invisible. What if they're everywhere?" Fitz asked sounding as if he were already crying.

"They probably are but I'm not going to let them hurt you and neither is Thorn. Have I ever let anyone or anything hurt you before?" Jemma asked her voice still low yet took on a hard edge.

"Well, no."

"Then trust me little brother. I'm not going to let anything happen. I spent all of yesterday and most of last night asking poor Thorn endless questions about the dark forest and its dangers. And if something comes up I can't personally handle, Thorn will. Right, Thorn?"

"Right." Skye chimed in without looking back.

"Oh, well, okay then." Fitz replied holding a little tighter to his sister.

Fitz whimpered a little less but Skye still over heard him quietly asking Jemma all sorts of questions of which Jemma answered as briefly as possible making Skye chuckle more than a few times. Having the horses and knowing Jemma was an experienced rider gave Skye piece of mind to push them harder than if they were on foot and it made their progress through the forest as quick as Skye was hoping for. The only thing hindering their speed was the many traps and predators of the dark forest, the horses could sense them almost as well as Skye could. Thankfully Jemma followed Skye's instruction without question and Fitz followed Jemma's lead without question.

Skye lead them on the most direct path north through the dark forest. A massive patch of purple pods served as the boundary of the north end of the dark forest. Past that was a thin strip of King Garrett's land. A lawless area known for robbers and murderers. North of the strip was the east end of King Coulson's lands along with a large garrison of soldiers. The one thing Aunt May always updated was the worn map of Aos, she made detailed notes of each fort, garrison, road and wall. Skye always thought it was pointless to be so detailed, now she was glad. It gave her an idea of what she was walking into.

After listening to Aunt May lecture for years, it was finally sinking in for Skye that everything Aunt May made her do was for a good reason.

They reached the purple pods field an hour before sunset. Fitz was so exhausted he could barely hold on, Jemma was in the same shape yet tried very hard to keep up with Skye. She made them back track and found them a safe spot to camp. Skye let them take a break while she took care of the horses. While the pair rested Skye scurried the area for anything to eat and had to settle for a couple of quail. She returned to the camp and on a small fire Skye cooked both birds. When it was ready Skye woke Jemma and Fitz up so they could eat.

Fitz was half sleep but Jemma perked up right away. As soon as she was done Jemma insisted Skye sleep too, offering to watch out for them. Skye appreciated it and decided to take Jemma up on it. Once the royal children were back on safe soil Skye had to rush home to beat Aunt May back to the house there would no time to rest or stop. If Aunt May got back first and found her gone, she'd be grounded for the next ten years.

Skye and Jemma took turns sleeping until the moon was almost high in the nights' sky. Skye felt better in the dark calm and it was safer if they could avoid all contact with other people especially in Thieves Hallow. When they moved to the edge of the forest Skye pulled her hood up and slipped on her mask. Waiting to make sure the way was clear before crossing over onto King Garrett's land Skye lead the way. Jemma was right behind her with Fitz mostly hidden behind one of the blankets because Fitz's and Jemma's clothing would stand out even in the dark.

They didn't speak once they left the forest, they moved quietly and quickly heading north on a curved path off of the road. Skye didn't know this area like she did the dark forest, from that map she knew this road would cut across the strip giving them the most direct path. However staying on the road would be asking for trouble so they traveled parallel to it, keeping in the deep shadows.

The open land was different from the forest; Skye could hear the nearby village and all the ruckus at the tavern. Skye slowed them down to move safely around the village and the small clusters of people along the road. They passed by the village without incident and Skye let out the breath she saw holding. Then they came across an open field on the opposite side of the road. From their vantage point they could see far down the road as it bent around a low hill.

Skye slowed the horse to a pause when she noticed a commotion in the field. A man on an old slow horse was being chased by a half a dozen armed men. Skye watched with a grim expression as the man was shot with an arrow in the back, run down and dragged off his horse. Skye had seen such things like this before usually from the safety of the tree tops in the dark forest. However the Coulson children had not.

Fitz quietly yelped in surprise when the man was shot in the back, then he began whimpering and softly crying when the man was pulled from the horse. Jemma didn't make any noise but Skye could see she was silently crying as she watched unable like her brother to turn her eyes away.

Frowning at the whole thing Skye didn't have the words to comfort them so instead she reached out tapping Jemma on the knee and silently gestured for them to move on. And they did, slowly riding away with the dying man's screams echoing in their ears. Eventually the only sound left was Fitz's soft sobbing.

For almost three hours they rode in silence. Skye could feel the time pass as the world grew chilled in the early morning. She could even see the almost imperceptible changes in the night sky as the darkness faded. Skye felt the pressure like sands falling in an hourglass, if they crossed after dawn they would be stopped. Finally they reached the border a little before dawn.

Skye was at first relieved to see the large spiked ditch that acted as a border between King Garrett's and King Coulson's lands. Then she spotted the large group of King Garrett's soldiers standing guard at the bridge that acted as the gateway between kingdoms. Eight men in all stood guard, too many to take on and slip by. Frowning Skye forced them to back up and take cover in the brush. Skye needed a moment to think.

They dismounted to stretch their legs and Skye snuck back over to watch the guards. From what little Aunt May explained to Skye about being a soldier, Skye understood that soldiers worked in shifts meaning at some point these eight men would leave and new men would take their place. But could she wait that long? Every moment, every heart beat it felt as if someone were adding stones from the river to her shoulders.

Skye made a snap decision and went back to where Jemma and Fitz waited silently with the horses.

"Okay, so the plan is I'm going to distract those soldiers and pull them away from the gate. As soon as I do you two make a run for it. Once you're on the other side you'll be safe. Find the garrison, ask to speak to the guy in charge only tell him who you are. Okay?"

"Okay." Jemma and Fitz answered.

"Wait!" Fitz suddenly exclaimed wide eyed and in a rush he added. "Does this mean goodbye?"

"Yes Fitz." Skye answered bluntly.

Tears welled up in both Jemma and Fitz's eyes. Fitz took a deep breath then reached out hugging Skye tightly with both arms. The move surprised Skye and from Jemma's wide eyed stare it surprised her too. Skye hugged Fitz back then turned to Jemma who was trying to quietly wipe her falling tears away only to have more fall.

"Hey Fitz, can you go wait by the horses? I need to talk to your sister for a moment."

"Okay Thorn."

Skye stared at Jemma as the girl tried to get her emotions under control, it took a long moment. When Jemma was finally able to look up at Skye with clear eyes, Skye gave her a tiny smile and pulled out her dagger offering it to Jemma.

"Take my dagger, just in case. Okay?"

"I can't' take your only weapon Skye." Jemma replied with a worried frown.

"It's not. Please take it Jemma."

"But Skye…"

"No Jemma. The men at the garrison may wear your father's colors but they still might hurt you. Protect yourself, protect Fitz. Please Jemma."

"Okay." Jemma sighed reluctantly taking the dagger from Skye's hand.

Fresh tears spilled over as Jemma looked down at the dagger, Skye frowned and reached out grabbing it back and tucking it in the loop from the dress around Jemma's waist.

"Keep it within reach."

"Okay." Jemma replied wiping away her tears with the back of her arm.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up into Jemma's eyes, the girl reached into her dress pulling out her mother's book and looked up into Skye's eyes as she offered it.

"I want you to have this. In case…in case we don't see each other again."

Skye blinked a few times to clear the tears welling up and took the book with reverence.

"But Jemma, this was your mothers…if I still had anything left of my mother's I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"I'm not giving it up Skye. I'm giving it to my best friend."

Skye looked down at the book and tears welled up spilling over. Skye slipped the book inside her shirt and reached out pulling Jemma into a tight long hug. Skye had never felt like this before, saying goodbye to Jemma felt as if she were cutting her own heart out. It hurt, deep down inside and she didn't know why.

The girls hugged for a long moment then with a sad sigh Skye let go and backed up announcing.

"Its time."

"I…I…I…I don't want to say good…" Jemma began with trembling chin and Skye quickly cut her off.

"Then we don't say it. We won't say it. Cause it's not…the end, it's our beginning." Skye stated with a shrug.

The words she had in her mind didn't quite make it out of her mouth the same yet it still had the same effect on Jemma. The girl pressed her lips together trying to contain her overwhelming emotions and vigorously nodded yes.

Skye gave Jemma an encouraging smile and they walked together over to Fitz and the horses. They mounted the horses silently and Skye lead the way. She made them wait behind a rather large thick bush that hid them both well. Skye took a deep breath and turned to Jemma and Fitz.

"Okay, this is it. See you two around." Skye told them with a big confident smile that seemed to bolster both Jemma and Fitz who returned her smile with a smaller one of their own.

Skye locked eyes with Jemma and nodded to her with a tight smile. Skye backed her horse up taking it a little down the way. Skye rode out to the road that lead to the gate and pulled off her bow pulling an arrow out of her quiver and took aim for the gate. She let the arrow loose watching it hit the guard post next to one of the soldier's heads with satisfaction when it started him.

When they took notice Skye raised her bow and did a warriors yell at them shouting, "Down with King Garrett!"

Skye waited until all eight men rushed after her chasing her down the road. Most of the men gave chase on foot, three mounted and rode after her. Skye let them come waiting, then she saw it. Behind the backs of the soldiers Jemma and Fitz quietly snuck behind the soldiers riding at a trot to the gate. Jemma glanced over her shoulder locking eyes with Skye one last time then took off at a gallop through the gate and over the bridge.

Skye watched them pass over the bridge then twisted around and took off at a fast gallop. Now that she was alone evading those soldiers was easy. She took a zigzag path through Thieves Hallow pushing the horse hard and making it back to the dark forest by that afternoon. The horse was exhausted and ready to drop and so was Skye but she needed to get home before Aunt May.

Walking the horse home through the dark forest Skye thought about her new friends and she was sad she'd never see them again. Jemma's face sprang to mind and Skye smiled reflexively, she reached into her shirt and pulled out the worn book looking at it. The book was the first real gift she ever received. Everything she got from Aunt May had a purpose, each item was a tool, a necessity. This book, it was none of those things and for that Skye loved it and would treasure it forever.

And though Skye knew better, she hoped that one day she would see Jemma again.

**Ten Years Later…**

"Fitz! Fitz! Get in here now!" King Coulson yelled and Prince Fitz walked in with a curious expression he was still wearing his work apron with his sleeves rolled up.

"Yes father?"

"Where is your sister? The ball begins in an hour, guests from all four kingdoms will be arriving at any moment and she's nowhere to be found." King Coulson inquired with a stern expression.

"Probably out on Sunshine like she usually is." Fitz replied with a shrug that said it should be obvious.

King Coulson frowned commenting, "She's always out on that Griffin. I swear if I could take that Griffin away from Jemma I would. Every time I try to punish her by making her stay home she sneak out again!"

"Well Sunshine does need the daily exercise father, she's a Griffin after all. And you did tell Jemma not to let Sunshine feed in the castle any longer because of the mess. What do you expect Jemma to do father?" Fitz asked in a curious tone.

King Coulson rolled his eyes sighing with exasperation.

"I expect her to be home for her own birthday celebration. We both know why she's been avoiding me lately, there is no more stalling Fitz. Your sister must settle on a suitor, if she's to take over after me the bloodline must be secure."

"But to let the games decide father? Are you sure about that? To allow Jemma to be won like a prize? This is the kingdom's future we're talking about. It seems rather barbaric to me." Fitz stated looking his father in the eyes.

King Coulson smiled at his son, "Your sister won't name one on her own. She's put it off long enough and we made a deal on her sixteenth birthday. She had until she was twenty one to decide. Well she turned twenty one today. The games were the only logical way to make the choice since she won't. And I did allow her request to allow all to compete."

"No one could say you were not generous father, and your patience is legendary." Fitz commented his eyes on the window and the setting sun.

"You're just trying to butter me up for when your sister returns. You know son, the way you've always worked together with your sister, has always warmed my heart. I take comfort in the strong team you two make however it drives me crazy when you pull stunts like this."

"Stunts like what father?"

"Your sister disappears and you pop up an hour before the ball still in your tinkering clothes. Son, I know you both too well to be fool for long. I always catch on."

Fitz sheepishly looked away putting his head down.

"You take advantage of your sister Fitz. What if the kingdom needed you to rise up and take the throne? What sort of king would you make? You spend all your time in your workshop tinkering with your gadgets and toys. Yes you've made some amazing new weapons for the army but you should do more than that son. Have you any thoughts on marriage? You have time unlike your sister. You should consider your options in Aos."

Fitz frowned even more. Suddenly a gold blur flashed by the window catching both men's eye. They both knew what that was and rushed out to the hall to the south balcony in time to see the golden Griffin land, Jemma sitting on top it's back.

The Griffin, Sunshine, was over ten feet tall, big bright intelligent orange-yellow eyes with a bright golden coat and a white full mane that hid dark yellow spots on the chest. Sunshine's beak was like polished obsidian, the upturned ears covered in gold fur were long and delicate. The majestic wings were covered in glittering yellow and iridescent blue feathers with black inky feathers sprinkled throughout. Sunshine's deadly talons each one the length of a man's hand clicked on the floor then retracted more than three quarters of the way into its paws as it's long golden tail with its dark yellow tuff on the end flicked back in forth.

Jemma slipped off Sunshine's back with ease stepping onto the floor walking over. The saddle Jemma used was part of the armor Sunshine wore, it was specially made by Fitz. Jemma was wearing her usual rider's outfit though it was now covered in something green.

"Where have you been Jemma?" King Coulson demanded giving his daughter a stern look.

"Out letting Sunshine feed father. You wouldn't want her to get hungry in the hall with all those guests would you?" Jemma asked innocently using the same expression she always had since she was a small child and it still worked on her father.

"Well no of course not. Did you have you go now? You couldn't have gone earlier?" King Coulson asked.

"I was working father and I had to do my rounds with Sunshine." Jemma answered honestly.

"Jemma, daughter. I'm not going to try to win this argument. All I ask is you go bathe and be ready within the hour. Fitz you too. We have guests to entertain."

Fitz walked off to go bathe leaving Jemma alone with her father.

"I can't believe we're hosting all three other heads of Aos under the same roof. This could be asking for disaster father." Jemma commented walking back over to Sunshine.

Jemma reached out hugging Sunshine kissing her side and face before whispering something to her. Sunshine made a purring clicking sound and took off for the window flying off.

"We have not gathered like this since your mother was murdered. That's why tonight and this week is so important. If it goes well we can heal the rift between the houses and end the needless bloodshed that happens every spring. Daughter, you know all this so I implore you pick a husband from of the other houses, don't let it be some commoner who has no idea how to rule a kingdom."

"So despite the conversation we had when I was sixteen where you said my choice was open to anyone, my actual choices are still Prince Ward or Prince Triplett. Wonderful. You're lucky Princess Faith is too young for me or I would choose her just to spite you father. I don't want to be pressured or forced into anything. I want to choose someone I genuinely care for father, someone I love like you did mother. Is that so much to ask? To have what you had?" Jemma implored her father and his face slowly fell.

"No, it's not too much to ask. If Prince Ward and Prince Triplett prove to be unworthy I will not mind too much if you pick someone from the nobility or even the knights. All I ask Jemma, is that you be open to the possibility of building something with someone. If you give it a chance something good will happen."

"How can you possibly know that father? Have you suddenly become a oracle?" Jemma teased smiling, she loved it when her father was whimsical—it was so rare.

"No. I trust the gods. They have always been bountiful and generous to us. They will again, have faith daughter." King Coulson gently implored.

"Thank you father." Jemma replied leaning to hug him.

When they pulled apart the King laughed commenting. "I should have known better. Now I have to change. Go daughter, off to wash that muck off."

Jemma grinned laughing then ran off. She ran all the way back to her quarters where a steaming bath was waiting for her in the open area that faced the balcony. Sunshine was sitting there already waiting for her grooming herself. Jemma stopped using the common bathing chamber when she was fourteen and started taking Sunshine out on regular trips. All the mud and muck from those excursions was hard to get out of the large bathing pool yet proved easy in the portable brass tub.

Stripping down to nothing Jemma climbed in, the four servants that normally served Jemma remained along the wall silently watching as they always did. Jemma preferred to do things for herself yet she knew everyone had their job and allowed those women to continue to do theirs. They formed a nice balance of boundaries when Jemma was fifteen.

Sitting in the hot water Jemma's mind circled the upcoming ball. She was dreading it; she didn't want to get married. She didn't want to settle down and she didn't want to have to live forever with someone she didn't know or like. Most girls in Jemma's situation would have been married off at sixteen however Sunshine gave Jemma a LOT of leverage and space.

Sunshine was the only Griffin in Aos. It had been at least four centuries since the last time a Griffin had roamed the skies making Sunshine very unique and special. The fact that she was Jemma's made Jemma extra special too and extra feared. Sunshine was a wild creature with a special bond with only one person. And Sunshine was known to kill anyone who tried to harm Jemma.

Plus anyone who watches Sunshine eat would become terrified of the creature. Sunshine would pick up a large animal by her talons fly it high up into the air then let it go to crash into the ground. Then Sunshine would fly down to eat the pieces. What most people didn't know about Sunshine, what only Fitz knew because Jemma discovered it, was Sunshine was more than a creature. She was magic.

Jemma loved Sunshine. She loved Sunshine as much as she loved Fitz and her father but she trusted Sunshine more than the both of them. Sunshine was a part of Jemma, they could communicate on an almost telepathic level, and they rode and fought as one. Sunshine was a noble, honorable creature with a clear sense of right and wrong. The only person who could change Sunshine's mind on something was Jemma. Their trust in each other was complete. And for that Jemma always honored her connection to Sunshine over everything else. It made their bond unbreakable.

Thinking of how much she loved Sunshine made Jemma think of Skye.

Ten years had passed since they last saw each other and yet Jemma thought of her every single day. Wondering what Skye was up to? What sort of skills Skye has picked up? If she ever mastered those healer's scrolls or found new ones to learn from? If Skye was using different weapons now? Or what she looked like now? All these things and more went round and round Jemma's mind.

Jemma's biggest question: Would Skye like who she had become? Over the last decade Jemma had changed, she had grown up. She wasn't the same weak, inexperienced princess she was before. She had been trained by the best warriors, she could use any weapon, she was a known battle tactician, she had even lead the army into battle and won. She had also dabbled in engineering, art, music and created programs to help the poor. She had traveled all over Aos as a diplomat for her father, she had done and seen so much. Would Skye care?

The one thing Jemma _was _sure of, Skye was not in the dark forest. Maybe not even in Aos. Several years ago when Sunshine was finally big enough to ride, Jemma snuck out of the castle and rode Sunshine all the way to the dark forest.

For three years Jemma dreamed of seeing Skye again. When she and Fitz were returned home they were heavily questioned by everyone every step of the way, especially by their father but no matter what anyone said or did neither Jemma nor Fitz said a word about "Thorn". No one believed their story of how they rescued themselves or traveled alone through the dark forest and King Garrett's lands. And that Jemma came home with a Griffin egg was also something they questioned a lot and still did. King Coulson almost took the egg away from Jemma until Jemma threw a fit and promised to run away to the north kingdom if he didn't let her keep it. Afraid of Queen Hand's influence on his only daughter Coulson relented and agreed to let her keep the egg.

For three years Jemma planned on how she was going to return to the dark forest. And the first chance she got she took. Flying was so much faster than riding, they made it in a third of the time. From the skies above the dark forest Jemma searched for familiar landmarks. The Screaming Cliffs, the Red River, Blood Falls and eventually found the cave.

With Sunshine Jemma didn't need the rope to reach the cave, she flew in and checked the space. It was as neat and tidy as the first time she was there but no recent sign Skye had been there. Jemma pulled up one of the old bedrolls kept in the far back of the cave and sniffed it. The bedroll smelled of Skye, Jemma would know that sweet earthy scent anywhere. Taking the bedroll over to Sunshine, she let the Griffin sniff it. Sunshine's sense of smell was ten times more powerful than any animal, human or otherwise in Aos. She could track pray over miles of earth and water without losing the scent. Jemma was confident she'd be able to track down Skye with Sunshine's help.

It took two hours but Sunshine came through, locating Skye's home deep in the heart of the dark forest. It was so well hidden Jemma didn't see it until Sunshine landed on the porch. Jemma was so excited by the prospect of seeing Skye again, of talking to Skye again, of maybe hanging out again.

Jemma missed Skye so much, it hurt.

Nervous, a little nauseous and excited to the point her hands were shaking Jemma stepped onto the porch and walked to the door. The whole place was hidden behind a wall of vines that allowed it to blend into the mountain side. Even standing on the porch it was difficult to tell what was mountain and what was house. Taking a deep breath Jemma raised her hand and knocked on the door.

There was no answer so knocked loudly again and called out. "Thorn! Thorn! Are you here? It's Jemma! Thorn?"

After waiting and still no answer Jemma walked around to look around. She didn't find anyone so she opened the door and went in. The house was bigger than Jemma thought it would be, it was clean and well furnished. And it was also completely empty. It looked recently cleaned, there was no dust on anything even the fire place was swept out. And all the furniture was still there only it was void of all personal items. No books, chests, bedding, clothes or dishes could be found in the home.

There were two beds in the home, one off the main room and a smaller one built on top with a window. Jemma knew right away this was Skye's room, this was Skye's bed. Jemma climbed up and sat down staring out the window, you could see a good deal of the dark forest and the mountains off in the distance, it was a beautiful view.

Sitting there Jemma was suddenly overwhelmed by the suspicion that she had just missed Skye, that if she had somehow managed to show up earlier she would have caught Skye before she left. And there was no doubt in her mind Skye was gone, you don't pack up your whole house for short trip. Jemma felt the tears coming, she bravely tried to fight them back to not let them spill over and they still did. Jemma cried for a few minutes and impulsively laid back on the bare thin mattress. And then she looked up.

"Hey, what is that?" Jemma asked out loud.

Sitting up Jemma stared at the wood ceiling above the bed, at first it appeared to be nothing but charcoal smudges on the wood. And then she looked closer and realized it was an image. Skye had drawn a rather crude figure in a long dress with curly hair, the figure was waving and standing next to a crude Griffin with huge wings.

"Is that me? Sunshine?" Jemma asked out loud reaching out to gently touch the image.

That's when Jemma noticed writing to the side of the image. It was Jemma's name written a dozen times over in various sizes with a small scrawled _Miss you_ under it all.

Jemma burst into tears.

Jemma stayed the night at the house and flew home in the morning. She got in trouble for taking off like she did but Jemma refused to tell anyone other than Fitz where she had gone. And after that Jemma made regular trips to the dark forest, to the house to stay for two-three days at a time. It was her only solitude, her only place of peace and it allowed her to still feel close to Skye.

Usually Jemma traveled out to the dark forest house the night after her birthday, it had become her private personal tradition. During these trips Jemma and Sunshine would search the dark forest for signs of Skye, Sunshine had been trained over the years to always be on the lookout for Skye's scent. Only this year Jemma wouldn't be able to take that trip for a week at the earliest. That alone put Jemma in a bad mood, then to add having to find a spouse to it and act diplomatically with people out to steal the kingdom made Jemma want to scream and run away on Sunshine.

Jemma huffed and splashed some of the hot water out in frustration. Sunshine raised her head to look at Jemma oddly. Jemma smiled at the intelligent animal.

"I miss her Sunshine."

Sunshine bobbed her head in understanding and Jemma smiled.

**On the other side of the City on a ship entering the harbor…**

The sun setting over the ocean caused the boats sailing into Crescent City Harbor, to glisten like they had been painted in gold. Crescent City was the gateway into Aos, everything came through the harbor, through the city, making the capital of the Seven Valley and Sea kingdom the largest most important port in all of Aos.

A strong wind blew by pushing Skye's hair out of her face as she watched the city grow close. The breeze was warm and salty, it carry familiar scents that brought up so many memories. It whispered one word to her, _home._ This was the first time in seven years she laid eyes on Aos. Crescent City wasn't her home but it was the first step to get back to the dark forest, her real home, something Skye had dreamed of for the last four years. Her time away had passed by so quickly, so much had happened, so many things had changed.

When Aunt May figured out Skye's adventure with the Coulson children she didn't traditionally punish as Skye had expected. Instead Aunt May made Skye train harder. For two and half years Aunt May was relentless on her training however because Skye could handle it and wanted it and she excelled far beyond Aunt May's expectations.

Skye wanted to see Jemma again, she wanted to see Fitz again, and she wanted to see the baby Griffin but Aunt May told her bluntly it was too dangerous. Cutting off all ties was the only way to stay safe because Skye wasn't ready. Then they made a deal, if Skye wanted to see Jemma again so bad she'd have to prove to Aunt May she was _READY_. That was why Skye never complained when training became too difficult or too much, she knew it was a test and failure was not an option.

And right when Skye began to feel she was earning her right to have a friend Aunt May sprang news on Skye that changed everything.

"Look Skye, I know about the Griffin. All of Aos knows about the Griffin. And I know she'll be strong enough this year to bring your friend back to the dark forest. And because of that we leave in the morning."

"To go where?" Skye asked instantly angry.

"To finish your training, I can't do it any longer. I've already taught you everything I can. Now it's time for someone else to take over. There's a school over the great waters past the Elvin kingdom, a proper school where you can finish your training."

"Why can't I see her Aunt May? Why not even a letter, something? Why?" Skye begged, she didn't understand why Aunt May was being so stubborn.

"The whole truth?"

"Yes, please."

"Being that girl's friend will force you into the life you've been hiding from and if it's before you're ready, you're going to get her killed. Do you want that? I don't. I love that you have a real friend Skye but you're not ready to face that world yet." Aunt May explained, it wasn't enough for Skye.

"I am not going to get her killed! I am a good warrior! I can hold my own against any who stand against me! You know that Aunt May! You've told me that! I can protect her and I can protect myself!" Skye insisted with tears in her eyes.

Aunt May took a deep breath looking Skye in the eyes she said.

"That's not why you need training Skye. You need training because of what's growing out of your back. You're changing, growing into you the woman you were always meant to be. You need to learn what that is, what that means or you will hurt someone. Maybe not your friend, maybe it'll be me or some poor innocent person. I don't know. What I do know is that if you don't make this journey innocents will get hurt. What do you want to do Skye?"

Skye sat down and sobbed hard into her hands. They left before dawn the next morning.

"Skye. Skye? Skye!"

May called to her but Skye didn't hear it. Not until May reached out placing a friendly hand on her shoulder did she finally snap out of memories.

"Oh sorry, Aunt May I was thinking about the last time we were here. Has it really been that long, seems like a blink of an eye."

"It has been a long time and the older you get the faster time will seem to go. That's why we must never waste what time we have. So what's the plan Skye?" May asked subtly smiling proudly at Skye.

"You're really letting me take lead on this?"

"It was your choice to come back. You said you were ready, I believed you and so here we are. Home to the dark forest first? Or a tour of Aos? Or?"

"Definitely home to the dark forest but no rush Aunt May. After two weeks on this rocking creaky smelly tub I would really like to sleep in a real clean bed for the night. We can push on in the morning after a good meal." Skye replied with a nod of her head.

"Are you going to look for your friend while we're here in Crescent City? So you can hello?" May asked in a casual tone her eyes on the city and the mountains in the distance.

"I've thought about it but I don't know. It's been so long, I don't know if she or her brother would even remember me anymore. We were just children. And I don't know if she'll even be here in the city, the western kingdom is a very large place." Skye replied with an uncharacteristic shy shrug that made May grin a little.

"You never know and it doesn't hurt to ask and find out. If she is in town you should go see her, say hello. I bet you a new dagger she and her brother remember you."

"You think Aunt May?" Skye asked with a hopeful tone sounding a lot like her thirteen year old self not the twenty year old woman she was.

"Yes I do. So is it a bet?"

Skye thought about it for a long moment and nodded yes.

"It's a bet."

Skye grinned and hoped she would have to visit the weapons maker in the city. She still had a good amount of coin from that last job she did for the Elvin King, Skye could afford to splurge.

They stood side by side watching the city light up as the sun set both women falling silent as memories floated up again. The boat docked at twilight both women slipped on their hoods before stepping off the plank where they were met with a large bustling crowd. Walking into the center of the city on foot they were greeted by the stench of civilization. Cooking food mixed with human waste mixed with garbage mixed with body odor of every unwashed person on the street. It was overwhelming yet it was expected, every city smelled. They were both surprised by how crowded the streets were then they noticed all the festive decorations around the city center and the musicians playing by a large fountain spouting red wine.

The further into the city they walked the bigger the party became forcing them to find a room for the night right away. They had to get several recommendations from inn keepers that were full before finding one that had an open room. They had to travel across the city to the Garden district, a quiet section of the city away from the celebrations. This section was cleaner, smelled nice and was lined with lush green gardens. They came to a large two story brown and white building with a bright yellow door. A beautiful older woman with dark mocha skin, snow white hair pulled into an elegant twist was the owner of the inn, her name was Maya. She had a soothing aura to her along with a warm smile, she personally greeted them at the door then showed May and Skye their room.

"You two arrived at a very fortuitous time. Let me know if you want to stay longer than tonight, I'll hold the room. The festivals for the Princess's birthday are supposed to be spectacular this year plus we have the games starting tomorrow. A whole week of competition of the best this kingdom has to offer. It's expected to be quite the spectacle. You both should check it out before you leave."

"Thank you Lady Maya. And if I may ask how long has the celebration been going on now?" May asked following Maya into the room.

"Started at sunset. Tonight is the Princess Jemma's birthday ball and tomorrow she'll officiate the games. The celebration is expected to last for seven days."

"Thank you Lady Maya." Skye stated with a friendly smile then asked. "Say would you happen to know what districts the weapons shops are in?"

May laughed as Lady Maya suggested the cities top three shops.

May and Skye left some of their stuff in the room then went downstairs to eat a good meal. Maya's mutton stew with fresh bread was the best they both had eaten in since leaving the Elvin kingdom. When they were done they thanked Maya for the amazing meal before leaving to check out the festivities. May walked Skye to the center of the city checking out the street entertainers as they made their way. Jugglers, fire breathers, acrobats, musicians and brightly painted actors were on each corner with crowds gathered to watch.

"Okay Skye, this is where we part ways for this evening." May announced.

Skye skidded to a halt surprised and gave May an obvious side eye.

"What? Why? It's still early? You have a hot date you didn't tell me about? Will I have to find another place to sleep tonight Aunt May?"

"I don't have the hot date, _you do_. I know it's been silently eating at you since Lady Maya mentioned the ball. I'm not going to stand in your way, we made a deal and you've earned this. All I ask is—don't get arrested." May asked looking Skye in the eyes.

Skye was surprised May called her out so quickly instead of playfully torturing her like she normally would. Skye looked into May's eyes to see a sparkle there of—expectation. Confused and excited that May was being true to her word Skye nodded and broke out into a big smile.

"I promise I won't get arrested. They won't be able to catch me." Skye joked and May laughed.

"Meet me for breakfast even if you haven't slept. I have a feeling we'll be staying more than one night. I'll let Lady Maya know." May commented and Skye laughed nodding in agreement.

"See you later Aunt May." Skye said as she slipped into the crowd.

May watched Skye disappear into the crowd with a worried smile, she whispered to herself with a heavy sigh.

"And so it begins."

Skye wasted no time getting through the city and to the castle. She knew how to slip through crowds fast and soon found herself outside the main castle wall. Skye looked around trying to find an easy way inside. With the festivities and what looked like soldiers from all the other kingdoms Skye realized there was no way to sneak in on the ground or even over a wall. There were simply too many soldiers standing guard.

"Only one way in? Okay, time to find a rooftop." Skye muttered to herself and began searching the area.

Skye was good at sneaking around, being silent and unseen. She slipped on her mask and blended with the shadows. Skye found her way to an empty alley between two shops and climbed up the side to get to the rooftop. Skye crouched down low looking around to check and see who could see her and when she was certain no one could, she tied down her cloak and extended her wings taking off in one fast motion.

Skye flew straight up until the people looked like ants on a hill in the rising moonlight. Skye knew the tricks to stay invisible in the sky. It was easy at night, with her wings and black cloak she tended to blend in. Skye circled the castle taking note of the guards, windows, balconies and where the ball was. The castle layout was a simpler version of the Elvin castles which where ten times more complex. It was obvious which section of the castle was used for what making navigating it a breeze.

Skye circled around the ballroom twice before landing on the ledge of an open window along the ceiling. Skye clung to the window letting her wings retract in and under the cloak before she slipped inside. Stepping onto the wood support frame in the corner of the ballroom ceiling Skye hid in the corner staying in the shadows. Taking a moment to look around Skye was happy to find a small recessed area with pillars lined the entire circumference of the ballroom giving her lots of places to watch and hide from.

Skye was more than a warrior she was also an accomplished spy. She could get in and get the information without anyone ever knowing. Skye had trained herself to memorize anything in a very short period of time and recount it back without error. She could memorize maps in a single look and count groups of men in a glance. She could blend with the shadows, see in the dark even at great distances and she could hear extremely well. So well May often teased Skye she could hear a bird fart from across a busy court yard. All these things allowed Skye to see every minute detail happening in the ballroom below her, she could hear every word, every laugh and every sigh and she could also see everyone's face as clearly as if she were standing next to them.

The ball was already in progress. The room was decorated in white and yellow roses with white silk and gold. The large standing candle stands and chandeliers up above bathed the room in bright yellow light that gave the room an intimate feel. A large band of musicians in mustard yellow uniforms played in one corner while servants dressed in mustard yellow and white weaved through the crowd with trays of hors d'oeuvre's and champagne.

The crowd was all nobility from Aos and even a few visiting dignitaries from across the great ocean. Skye recognized the house colors for each kingdom, the Western kingdom dressed in variations of white and yellow the colors of the House Coulson. The East kingdom dressed in variations of dark blues and purples the colors of the House Garrett. The North kingdom dressed in various shades of green while only the Queen herself wore emerald colors with white highlights. The people of the South kingdom could be picked out the easiest, black and red in varying combinations swirled around the ballroom.

Skye noticed two regal looking men in all black standing with the Queen of the North. Something about the older man of the two, a man with dark chocolate skin and one eye drew Skye in. There was something so—familiar about him yet Skye could not figure out from where. She watched this man for ten minutes and figured out from afar this was the famous King Fury, meaning the similar looking man next to him was his son Prince Triplett.

Odd feeling of confusion and sadness welled up in Skye the longer she stared at King Fury. She knew who he was yet this was the first time seeing him in person, it was different. The longer she stared the more agitated she became, to the point where her wings were itching to open and stretch out if not pull her out of the room to clear refreshing open air.

And then suddenly a familiar face walked over to the Fury's family, it was such a happy surprise.

"Fitz!"

Skye's whole face lit up at the sight of her childhood friend. Skye crawled down the recess hiding behind the small pillars to get a closer look. Fitz had the same angelic face and bright innocent smile. He had grown into a handsome man and yet he had retained that innocent glint to his eyes. Skye had hoped time had been good to her friends and she was relieved to see it that her hope had come true for Fitz.

Skye tilted her ear toward them and picked up some of their conversation.

"We received the reports that there have more attacks along your boarders, especially along the edges of the dark forest. The new weapons I sent you should help curb the activity. The cages have proven very effective as have the weighted net crossbows." Fitz stated with an easy going expression.

Fury nodded commenting, "I'm looking forward to seeing your new toys in action. Everything you've designed so far has been brilliant and very helpful."

"Thank you King Fury, coming from you that is quite the compliment." Fitz replied with a small proud smile.

"Prince Fitz are you going to have time after the ball to show me the ground that the games are being held on?" Prince Triplett asked glancing over at Fitz for a moment before his gaze flicked back to the shifting crowd.

"Yes but if my sister finds out I'm doing that she'll have my ass Prince Triplett. None of the contestants are supposed to have an advantage over the other." Fitz pointed out smirking at his friend and Triplett grinned as he commented.

"Hey, I'm only hanging out with my friend. If we happen to wander into off limits territory, I can always feign innocence. After all this isn't my castle, and getting lost is easy to do when you're not familiar with the local."

King Fury and Fitz both laughed.

"So where is the birthday girl Prince Fitz? I have not seen her since she was announced and made her entrance with her Griffin." King Fury inquired.

"I'm sure Princess Jemma is making the rounds through the party. Do you wish me to fetch her King Fury?"

"No, not necessary. I'll have my time to speak to her later." King Fury commented his eye on others at the ball.

"So, Fitz," Prince Triplett began in a much lower voice in an attempt to keep the conversation private. "You're my friend, you know her best so you can tell me. What shot do I really have with her? Every time I try to court her she shuts me down or runs away on her Griffin. Does she really mean to marry a commoner?"

Fitz smiled tightly trying not to laugh then took a second to look away and compose himself before answering.

"I can't speak for my sister. Frankly she doesn't favor anyone which is why she settled on solving the matter through the games. Why are you worried you won't be able to beat the completion?"

"The commoners I'm not worried about, most have never even held a real weapon in their hands before. The one I'm worried about is standing across the room watching us right now." Prince Triplett stated and gestured with his chin to the handsome man across the ballroom staring at the two of them.

"I thought you said Prince Ward was a weak shot and no stamina?" Fitz asked with a mischievous expression and King Fury chuckled.

"My son wishes Ward was as weak and feeble as he claimed but we all know Ward is Triplett's only completion. And no matter how Garrett tries to interfere Triplett will still win this competition and your sister won't be able to put off securing your kingdom's future."

"I just wish Jemma would give me a real chance. Every time we've gotten close she backs off. I don't understand." Prince Triplett confessed.

"She does that with everyone Trip, you can't take it personally." Fitz commented with a small encouraging smile.

"Oh, there she is…talking to Ward. Damn!" Prince Triplett huffed.

From high up above Skye's eyes shot across to where that other prince had been standing searching the crowd for the one face she longed to see again. Skye spotted the handsome prince in blue and purple then noticed he was speaking to a woman in an all-white ball gown. The woman was facing away from her so she couldn't see her face. The woman had long light brown hair that was curled on the ends, she wore a canary yellow diamond tiara and matching bracelet that sparkled even at a distance.

A hard tingly wave of impatience washed over Skye and she scurried from her hiding spot along the recess that lined the ballroom walls over to the other side. Skye's heart sped up, her mouth suddenly became very dry and every muscle twitched as if it were being shocked. Years of anticipation morphed into pure excitement unlike anything she had ever experience before.

Then the woman laughed.

Skye recognized that laugh! Her heart started beating even faster and harder, her breath caught and she held it mentally demanding the woman turn. It seemed that when Skye changed positions so did the woman ensuring her face was blocked from Skye's view. Moments passed and Skye grew incredibly impatient, inside she was screaming _Turn! Turn damn it! Just turn so I can see your face! Turn!_

Huffing through her nose she tried to expel some of her pent up frustration only to fail. The excitement and anticipation and utter need to see that woman's face grew so strong it burned. It was so strong it was beginning to rob Skye of her self-control, something she worked so hard on for so many years. Every heart beat that went by Skye could feel her will power crumbling, on the verge of losing it because she couldn't wait, she couldn't be patient. Skye was on the verge of flying down and tapping the woman on the shoulder when the most wonderful thing happened.

The woman turned as she laughed at something someone said. And a wave of calm happiness washed over Skye soothing her down to her soul. Skye's lips pulled into the biggest brightest smile that had ever graced her face as she took a deep breath whispering.

"Jemma."

Skye's heart beat harder and louder, seemingly the only thing she could hear. Her heart seemed to crawl up into her throat as she got tunnel vision for a long moment when nothing else but Jemma's face was in focus.

"She's so beautiful." Skye whispered taking it all in.

Jemma's face was still angelic and innocent, her smile still bright and eager yet she stood with great confidence and with such keen intelligence in those intense hazel eyes. Jemma had become a very beautiful woman. Skye memorized every detail of Jemma's face, the delicate curve of her chin, the plump strawberry lips, the perfect eyebrows that framed the brightest, deepest hazel eyes Skye had ever seen.

Skye didn't remember Jemma being this—incredibly beautiful. Why didn't she remember that?

Down below Princess Jemma was entertaining her guests. At the moment it was a group of handsome young men, the one in blue and purple was the most persistent of the bunch.

"Princess Jemma. When will you graciously honor me with a dance?" A young man with shaggy brown hair inquired with an eager smile.

"Soon, the night is young. I still need to greet the rest of my guests. Do ask me again later Lord Philip." Jemma replied with a pleasant smile.

"Princess Jemma would you like a drink? I can get one for you." Another young man asked.

"Yes, that would be nice Lord Derek." Jemma replied and the handsome man in blue and purple reached out gentle guiding her away from the others to ask.

"Princess Jemma you were trying to explain before we were rudely interrupted by the others why you broke our date last month? I was really looking forward to spending time with you. You were going to show me those weapons the Elvin kingdom sent you, remember?"

"Of course I do Prince Ward and I sent you my apologies. I had to tend to my people, courting can always wait." Jemma replied using the same smile she used before.

Skye giggled realizing Jemma was putting on a mask for these men. Jemma was simply going through the motions of being a good hostess.

"I understand completely, we have all the time in the world to court. However do you really think it's necessary to bring your entire kingdom into the games? Why not let me and Prince Triplett have it out and end it quickly? A whole week of rubbing my superiority in his face will not do relations between our kingdoms any good. Don't you agree?" Prince Ward asked trying to pull Jemma close but she quickly dodged his advances stepping away.

"You boast Prince Ward and yet there is no guarantee you will win. And I believe in giving everyone an equal chance. So no, I do not agree with you. We will have to wait and see what tomorrow brings and to find out who your real competition is, it very well be the you and Prince Triplett alone on the field tomorrow. Only the gods know." Jemma stated and stepped away to speak to others waiting nearby.

Skye was impressed by what she was seeing. Jemma was smooth, impeccably polite yet firm and strong, she was incredibly witty and just the right amount of flirty with everyone. Jemma was very popular. Skye watched this with a proud smile, Jemma had grown into an amazing woman.

"I told her she could do it. She's going to be an amazing Queen." Skye whispered to herself.

Watching Jemma make her rounds through the ballroom making sure to personally speak to each guest before returning to her father's side, Skye kept hearing Jemma and Fitz mention "Sunshine" more than a few times. Skye wondered who Sunshine was. Cutting off her train of thought Skye frowned deeply when Prince Ward came back to talk to Jemma again.

"King Coulson, you have out done yourself this year. Princess Jemma's birthday celebration will be remembered for years to come." Prince Ward commented giving a respectful nod to King Coulson followed by a flirty nod to Jemma.

"You mean the games will be remembered for years to come. I think you're right." King Coulson replied with a casual shrug and a blank expression.

Jemma smiled and turned her face away so Prince Ward wouldn't see her amusement.

"You know, Princess Jemma there does seem to be someone missing from the ball. I have not seen your Griffin anywhere. I thought the Griffin came in with you?" Prince Ward asked with a curious expression.

"Oh, she's here. Sunshine is never far away from me. She is watching us right now." Jemma stated with a real smile and an honest expression of amusement.

Skye frowned thinking to herself _Sunshine's the Griffin! And she's here? Where? I've been looking all over and I don't see…_

Skye purposely scanned every inch of the ballroom and finally looked up and directly across, to see the fabled Griffin, Sunshine. She was sitting in the north east corner of the ballroom watching Skye silently as still as a statue. Skye was very startled; she had not noticed the Griffin at all. That was so unlike her, she was confused. Frowning in frustration Skye backed up against the window.

Skye had longed to see the Griffin with her own eyes but she didn't want their first meeting to be like this. She didn't want the Griffin to see her as an enemy. Still Skye couldn't help it, she whispered out loud to the golden Griffin.

"You're as beautiful as I thought you'd be."

The Griffin suddenly moved sitting up a little straighter staring at Skye a little harder making Skye nervous. Skye got ready to bolt when the Griffin moved instead she took off from her perch to glide down and land next to Jemma. Neither King Coulson nor Jemma flinched when the Griffin landed a hand span away; in fact they made no reaction at all. Curious Skye moved back to the edge to watch.

The Griffin leaned forward putting its shiny black beak on Jemma's shoulder nuzzling and…purring? Skye could swear she heard soft purring.

"Wait? Sunshine, tell me again." Jemma turned to her Griffin holding the massive face with both hands so she could look the magnificent creature in the eyes.

Skye watched this amused, what Jemma was doing was right in line with everything Skye had read about Griffin's and their chosen, they _could_ communicate. Jemma leaned in again to listen to whatever it was Sunshine was telling her when suddenly Jemma's face changed. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth hung open and she stepped back in what looked like shock.

"Show me Sunshine!" Jemma demanded with an intense expression.

The Griffin let out a sharp cry that cut through the conversation and music and used her beak to gesture—in Skye's direction.

Jemma turned to look. Skye's eyes grew wide and she immediately crouched down further into the shadow. Skye wasn't ready to see Jemma yet, she didn't even know what she was going to say, she needed time to think, to plan! This was too soon; if Jemma saw her it would ruin the surprise.

Jemma tried to peer into the darkness and frowned in frustration. Getting a determined look in her eyes Skye had not seen in ten years Jemma turned to Sunshine.

"Down." Jemma ordered and the Griffin instantly crouched down low, Jemma immediately climbed on top of the Griffin.

In one heartbeat Skye realized what Jemma was doing and bolted. Rushing to the window she slid out and climbed up on top then scrambled onto the roof. Skye needed to get some distance between them before the Griffin got outside. Skye ran on the spine of the roof heading west, she knew there was a roof some two stories below, an easy jump for Skye. Skye didn't want to have to use her wings unless she had to because a race against a Griffin would be a race she'd lose every time.

Skye didn't hesitate when she reached the edge to jump down. She landed in a rolling tumble and was back on her feet running in a half a second. Skye needed to get lower and hide within the castle or get back to the crowd outside; anything to mask her scent from the Griffin. Skye heard the flap of wings behind her and it pushed her to run harder. Skye spotted another rooftop and a door leading down on a nearby building. It was a good distance away, maybe too far to jump for a normal person but Skye had embraced her dark clan heritage, she could make this jump. Speeding up Skye leaped off the edge and sailed through the air, the other rooftop zoomed into focus as she was about to land and she braced for impact.

Skye managed to get one booted foot on the rooftop when the Griffin found her and snatched Skye up by the arms carrying her off. Skye grimaced as she dangled over the castle rooftops almost smacking her feet and legs on several stone sections. When they soared past the castle the Griffin suddenly let go dropping her for a brief moment to change her grip on Skye. If Skye had not been a seasoned warrior and used to flying high up in the sky she would have screamed, instead she tensed and shut her eyes letting the Griffin toss her around like a rag doll between all four paws as she flew. Then Skye felt the talons hook around her legs and arms and she settled into place.

Skye opened her eyes to see herself moving fast over and out of the city. She kept quiet as the Griffin flew a good distance away from the city toward a river and an open empty field far from anyone else. Skye couldn't figure out what Jemma was doing or if Jemma was still on the Griffin, from this vantage point Skye couldn't see a thing and nothing was said at all.

The Griffin came to a gentle landing next to the river and she held Skye down with two paws her talons retracting halfway. It seemed she didn't want to hurt Skye just keep her still. Skye didn't protest. The Griffin looked around then leaned over to drink from the river, Skye patiently waited.

Jemma climbed off the Griffin not saying a word. She walked around out of sight behind her Griffin to take a quick moment to close her eyes and breathe. Jemma's heart was racing, her hands were suddenly sweaty and her legs slightly trembled. She had waited so long, so very, very long and to think—the wait might finally be over was nerve wracking. Having dreamt of this moment for so long Jemma was determined to make the right second first impression.

Jemma took one more big deep breath then opened her eyes walking around to the side of Sunshine. The masked, cloaked figure Sunshine had snatched out of the sky was pinned to the ground by one of Sunshine's massive paws. Jemma examined the masked person but the clothes were so common so nondescript it told her nothing. Frowning Jemma took a moment to think things through.

Jemma had searched all of Aos for Skye, she had trained Sunshine to recognize Skye's smell and there had been two other times she thought she had found Skye and both times she had been wrong. What if she was wrong again? Jemma considered it until Sunshine stopped drinking from the river to turn and look at her and gesture to the person under her paw.

Sunshine had never been this persistent before, maybe—just maybe. Jemma bit her bottom lip in deep thought and made a snap decision.

"That was an impressive jump stranger. Do you make it a habit of spying on people during parties? Or were you there for another reason?" Jemma demanded using a firm tone, one that spoke of suspicion.

The stranger didn't say anything so Jemma stepped closer to look down demanding again. "So? Will you not answer me stranger? Maybe you're an assassin then? And I should let my Griffin have her way with you?"

"I was spying nothing more." The stranger finally spoke, but the voice was low and soft making it hard for Jemma to really hear.

"Why were you spying?" Jemma demanded but the stranger said nothing so Jemma repeated her question.

"I'll tell you if you let me up." The stranger replied.

"I warn you stranger. If you attack me my Griffin will tear you apart before you could raise your hand—understand?" Jemma warned and took a step back.

"I understand."

Sunshine turned to look at Jemma again; she raised her hand and gestured to the Griffin to let the stranger go. Sunshine took three steps back and sat down watching them both. It was clear sky up above allowing the rising moon to bath the whole area in bright white light. Still it wasn't enough to see past the stranger's hood and mask.

The stranger stood up dusting themselves off and looked around before turning to face Jemma and said nothing. Jemma crossed her arms and kept her face blank matching the stranger's silence. Jemma took three loud breaths through her nose then raise one eyebrow in challenge at the stranger. And the stranger laughed.

"You haven't changed at all." A very familiar voice said with obvious amusement.

Jemma was startled, she was expecting it but she wasn't expecting it. Blinking rapidly for a long moment Jemma looked down as she licked her lips then looked up with a confused expression. The stranger took a step forward as she removed her mask and pulled back her hood.

"Am I dreaming?" Jemma asked as tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted to rush over yet was afraid.

The face was the same, she was taller, she wore her hair different but the face was the same. Jemma's heart started beating fast and so hard it hurt.

"No, this is real." Skye replied with a small growing smile.

"Skye? Is it really you?" Jemma asked desperate for confirmation.

"It's been a long time Jemma." Skye answered her smile growing even bigger.

That smile, Jemma could never forget that smile. It _was_ her!

Jemma blinked rapidly forcing tears to spill over. Jemma took one deep breath then rushed to Skye slamming into her with a huge bone crushing hug.

"Skye!"

Skye took the hard hug with joy wrapping both arms around Jemma holding her just as tight. Both women were so overjoyed at the reunion neither could speak. Jemma started crying and Skye nuzzled into Jemma's neck deeply inhaling Jemma's scent. The more Jemma cried the tighter her grip on Skye, and Skye didn't mind she'd hold Jemma forever.

When Jemma finally began to calm Skye joked. "This was not how I planned this."

Jemma laughed into Skye's chest and finally released Skye with one hand so she could dry her face.

"Me neither but I couldn't wait. I've waited so long." Jemma replied looking up into Skye's eyes as she slipped her hand back around Skye holding her close.

"I noticed. You do realize you ditched your own party to come after me?"

"It was worth it. Why did you run? When did you get back? Where did you go? Why didn't you write or send word? Or leave a message in the cave? I searched everywhere for you Skye! Everywhere? Where have you been?" Jemma asked in a rush as more tears welled up.

"And here I thought you wouldn't remember me." Skye commented instead of answering.

"Of course I would remember. How could I forget? Meeting you and becoming your friend was the most important thing that ever happened to me. I mean…come on Skye, you gave me Sunshine." Jemma replied with an incredulous expression.

"Sunshine?" Skye asked leaning back to see Jemma's face.

Jemma's whole face lit up with excitement as she let Skye go to grab her hand and gently lead Skye over to the Griffin who had been silently watching them the whole time. With great pride Jemma made the introductions.

"Sunshine, this is the girl I told you so much about. This is Skye. Skye this is the amazing wonderful creature that was hatched from that egg, this is Sunshine."

The Griffin nodded her head to Skye and Skye's face broke out into another huge smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sunshine. Last time I saw you, you were just a big beautiful egg." Skye said to the Griffin and Sunshine paid attention to every word making a rolling purring sound a moment later.

"Ooooooooo she likes you Skye, I'm not surprised. No one but Fitz or father ever addresses her directly. Everyone else is too afraid." Jemma commented with a happy smile still holding on tight to Skye's hand.

"I feel foolish now." Skye stated taking in every detail of the majestic creature.

"Why?"

"I snuck in to see you because I couldn't wait. I still had this elaborate plan in mind of how I was going to casually run into you. Only Sunshine spotted me right away, she could have taken me out at any time. Instead she tattled on me. I wasn't expecting that. That's why I ran. I thought I could get away and still keep my plan. I forgot how fast Griffin's can be. Getting snatched up midair and carried off was not…the introduction I was hoping for."

Jemma laughed heartily then asked, "Why didn't you just come to the door?"

"I would have been turned away. Do you really think any of your soldiers would have bothered you during your birthday celebration? I would have been told to come back tomorrow."

"I glad you snuck in and I'm glad Sunshine spotted you. It's made this the best birthday I've ever had." Jemma proclaimed.

"Why didn't Sunshine hurt me or bloody me up a little? She should have." Skye stated looking Jemma in the eyes.

"Find more scrolls on Griffins?" Jemma asked avoiding the question.

"Yes, I've read everything I can on the subject." Skye answered still waiting.

"Anything interesting in them?" Jemma asked hoping that Skye could be pushed to a different subject.

"Well of course…but…wait. Wait a second; Sunshine didn't just spot me, did she? If I had been a real threat she would have just ended me right then and there in the ballroom. And I wouldn't have even known she was there. I sure didn't see Sunshine until after Sunshine saw me. So why didn't she?" Skye said out loud more to herself than to Jemma.

Then as if lightning struck, realization washed over Skye and her whole face changed to one of pure shock and little awe. Letting of Jemma's hand Skye stepped back so she could clearly see Jemma's big hazel eyes.

"Sunshine recognized me didn't she? She knew who I was and told you—didn't she? Jemma how does your Griffin know who I am?" Skye asked in a soft tone full of wonder.

"You might think this is weird…" Jemma began looking down at the river next to them.

"Weird? Really? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I mean, I know it's been ten years but really Jemma, when you met me I lived in the dark forest." Skye joked and it made Jemma smile and relax.

"When Sunshine was big enough to carry me. I snuck out of the castle and went looking for you." Jemma admitted and Skye immediately interrupted.

"You did? When was this?"

"Seven years ago."

"Oh." Skye replied looking away as her own memories surfaced.

"Sunshine and I made it to the dark forest. We found the cave and I used one of your old bedrolls to give her your scent. That's how we found your house. And…we've been using it ever since."

"Wait, what? Using…the house? Really?" Skye asked impressed then she suddenly remembered the doodles she drew over her bed.

"Yes. I'm the only one that goes but I use it as a place to get away. Where I can think and be alone for a while. Fitz has been nagging me about taking him along but I don't know…it didn't feel right letting him come with me. Felt like he'd be intruding on your space which is weird, I know, since you weren't even there." Jemma rambled and Skye smiled enjoying it.

Jemma looked up into Skye's eyes asking, "Do you hate me for basically taking over your house?"

"No, I'm actually glad you put it to use. At least someone was while I was gone. Though, I will have to tell Aunt May so she's not alarmed by how clean the place is when we return." Skye commented with an amused smirk.

"So you are going back to the dark forest, when? And you didn't answer the rest of my questions Skye." Jemma insisted stepping forward and closing the distance between them.

"Okay but you have to promise to answer all of my questions too, okay?"

"Deal." Jemma declared.

"I sailed in on the afternoon tide with Aunt May; we stepped off the boat only a few hours ago. We got a room and I came to look for you. Aunt May insisted."

"Insisted? Why? She hasn't even met me yet."

"True but she knows all about you. Once Aunt May figured out I made a friend I told her everything about you. She knew you'd be the first person I wanted to see now that I'm back." Skye admitted still smiling.

"When do I get to meet her?" Jemma asked taking half a step closer, she wanted to reach out and grab Skye's hand again yet was afraid of coming off too pushy.

"When do you want to meet her?" Skye replied with a shrug.

"I would say right now but we're not done catching up yet."

Skye laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So where did you go Skye? And why didn't you write or send word? Something?" Jemma asked in a soft vulnerable voice.

Skye could hear the unshed tears in those words.

"I had plans to send word to you until Aunt May figured out what happened. Aunt May refused to let me contact you, she said it was too dangerous and she was right. It was." Skye admitted in an equal soft voice, she couldn't even look at Jemma, Skye kept her eyes on the moonlight reflected off the river.

"Why? I don't understand." Jemma admitted trying to get Skye to look up.

"Jemma…I'm dark clan. I'm not light clan like you. There are things about me I didn't know, things Aunt May has spent her whole life helping me prepare for. I've spent my whole life training because of it. It's why I was able to do all those things when we were children. When I was twelve…I started changing—physically. Soon after Aunt May explained that she had nothing left to teach me so it was necessary to leave the dark forest, leave Aos to find someone who could."

"That's why you left? Well, where did you go?" Jemma asked trying to take it all in.

"Across the great ocean, then past the Elvin kingdoms and past the centaur lands and then even further after that there's a school. I attend for three years before venturing out on my own."

"A school? Way out there? I didn't know there was anything past the centaur lands. What sort of school was it?" Jemma asked completely curious and un-judgmental which put Skye at ease.

"A school for the dark." Skye replied her tone shifting it had a hard edge to it that Jemma frowned at.

"Why didn't you write? Send word, something? I would have understood Skye."

"I wasn't ready."

"Can you tell me why it took you four years to come home?" Jemma asked with emotion choking her words.

Skye understood the emotion, she was feeling it too. Raw and painful yet so soothing and cathartic.

"I…Its…I wasn't ready." Skye admitted after a few false tries.

Jemma gasped softly her eyes going wide it was as she could feel Skye's emotions, as if she innately understood the weight behind those vague loaded words.

"Okay. We can stop here for now. Okay?" Jemma asked gently reaching out and wrapping one arm around Skye's shoulders drawing her close and Skye nodded blinking back her own tears.

Oddly the simple gesture of physical comfort did wonders for Skye's state of mind, instantly calming and clearing it. In ten years of imagining what reuniting with Jemma would be like she never considered it would be like this. Skye felt off balance and with her emotions swirling all over the place she felt a little out of control. And yet when she looked into Jemma's eyes she felt the chaos inside calm.

Jemma lead them over to a few flat rocks next to the river to sit and talk. They sat down pressed against each other and Jemma began.

"Well I should probably begin when Fitz and I made it to the garrison you should have seen the commander's face. He was so confused and shocked he didn't know what to do or say. And of course then came the endless questions but neither Fitz nor I said one word about you. They of course didn't believe Fitz and I took care of ourselves but we kept to our story."

Skye sat listening intently to every word as Jemma went into great detail describing what it was like returning to her father and what it was like to return with a Griffin egg in tow. Skye was surprised by how humorous the story was and ended up laughing in several different parts. Then Jemma went on telling Skye how her friendship inspired her and helped her change to become a better person, a better ruler and more prepared to become Queen one day.

Skye was shocked by the lengths Jemma had to go through to achieve her goals. Jemma had been blocked by everyone around her every step of the way. They didn't want her to learn to fight, she did anyway. They didn't want her to keep the Griffin, she did anyway. They didn't want her to learn the mechanics of war, she graduated four years early from her school then two years early from the "male-only" school the other royal children attended then she found several more tutors to further her education. Apparently the only person who could keep up with Jemma's ravenous mind was her bother Fitz, which to Skye seemed really—perfect.

"Wow Jemma, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it and you have. You were always very strong." Skye commented getting Jemma to smile shyly and blush so hard Skye could see it even in the moonlight.

"This is going to sound silly but I didn't do it just for me or for the people of my kingdom." Jemma stated and Skye gave her an odd look that asked for more.

"I also did it because I wanted to impress you. I'm sure by now you're the best warrior in the whole world. I know you're the best warrior in all of Aos and I haven't seen you for ten years." Jemma insisted and Skye smiled shyly.

"You flatter me Jemma. Thank you."

They both laughed and smiled at each other.

They both let the conversation fade away both quietly enjoying the small pleasure of being with each other again, speaking with each other again, connecting with each other again.

Skye was surprised by how comfortable this—all—was. And she knew it shouldn't be. She had only known Jemma a little over one day and yet she had formed this massive life changing connection to the girl that had not diminished over the last ten years. They were strangers and yet Skye felt as if she had spent every day with this person. It was odd.

What also struck Skye as odd was how unfiltered she was with Jemma and Jemma with her. When they were children and Skye shared everything with Jemma, Skye had convinced herself it was the folly of youth, of excitement from making a friend for the first time. And yet now…now she knew that wasn't true. It wasn't the folly of youth or manipulation on Jemma's part. No, it was their connection that allowed Skye to feel completely safe and comfortable sharing everything with Jemma. Their connection reassured Skye that she could show her true self to Jemma without fear of judgment.

It was that tiny yet very significant realization that gave Skye the courage to speak up, to share her biggest secret with the one person who meant so much to her.

"Jemma?"

"Yes Skye?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Jemma answered brightly then reached out grabbing Skye's hand to hold it in her lap with the both of her own.

"Um…you know how people from the dark clans are different than people from the light clans?" Skye asked nervously.

"Yes, people from the dark clans tend to have more natural magic, be better warriors, better builders." Jemma offered and Skye nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's all true but I mean…physically."

"Oh, yes. Each dark clan has its own physical traits which makes identifying them easy compared to the light clans who all look identical." Jemma interrupted and Skye smiled.

"Well, one of the secrets kept from me until I left Aos was…what dark clan I really belonged to. When the changes began I couldn't deny it."

"Skye what clan are you from? Do you not want to tell me?" Jemma asked sounding hurt yet not letting go of Skye's hand.

"I do but I think it may be better to show you. It's not easy to explain I have an extra set of arms now." Skye commented letting go of Jemma's hand to stand up and step back.

"Wait? What was that? An extra set of arms?" Jemma asked totally confused and now very curious, she leaned forward wanting to get closer until Skye held up her hand to keep her back.

"Yeah…Here, let me show you." Skye wearily replied removing her cloak and tossing it aside.

Skye took a deep breath and keep her eyes on Jemma as she exhaled and extended her wings to their full capacity, two meters on each side from tip to shoulder. Skye was felt like she needed to throw up as she waited for Jemma's reaction. Skye didn't have beautiful delicate wings made of feathers like Sunshine's wings. Skye had wings like a bat, like a dragon.

The beautiful princess's eyes went wide her mouth hung open and then she smiled big as she exclaimed.

"That is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. And just when I thought you might be ordinary you prove me wrong. I should have expected this, _nothing _about you is ordinary. I mean come on; no woman is as beautiful as you or as talented as you are with so many things. If Fitz had not been there to meet you and get to know you too, I would have thought myself insane. Oh my goodness Skye. I know what clan you're from. You're from the Dragon Clan! Wait, what color are your wings? When you move them they seem to change color?"

"They do? Really? Huh, I never noticed. Normally they're white but once a year they turn black. That's when I go through a growth spurt and they get bigger. Aunt May told me I'll go through that for at least another five years." Skye commented bringing her wings around to look at them.

"That's amazing Skye. Hey, why did you call them an extra set of arms? They're wings." Jemma asked reaching out to touch Skye's wings without hesitation.

Skye felt a shiver run up her spin when Jemma started running her soft finger tips across the surface of her wings. Jemma traced each finger in the wing and over each section of tight membrane in between.

"Wow Skye, now I see what you mean. This is so…amazing." Jemma sighed with amazement running her hands up and down the wing.

Skye's eyes fluttered closed, no one ever touched her wings, this was so different and it felt so good. Skye had always known how sensitive her wings were they could detect changes in the wind, temperature, and even feel vibrations from people and animals. Yet to have someone deliberately and delicately touch her wings was a bone deep pleasure she wasn't expecting. Skye smiled opening her eyes and used her other wing to gently caress the side of Jemma's face. And Jemma leaned in to her touch happily surprising Skye.

"I've missed you so much Skye. I'm so happy you're back." Jemma said in a wistful tone as she continued to caress Skye's wing.

"I'm happy you still want to be my friend. So tell me everything else, what's going on with Fitz? And what are those games tomorrow? Something fun?" Skye asked and Jemma's shoulders slumped.

"What? Is there something wrong with Fitz?" Skye asked worried, she reached out to turn Jemma around so she could see her face.

Jemma was suddenly very sad.

"It's not Fitz, my brother is doing great. He's not the one expected to marry before the New Year. Skye, the games are to decide who I'm going to marry. I've been putting it off for years and now my times up."

"That's terrible. You don't like any of them? Has the kingdom gone ugly while I was gone?" Skye teased trying to get Jemma to smile and it worked.

"Skye!" Jemma exclaimed smacking Skye in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Sorry to make jokes. I hate that sad look on your face; I'd do anything for that smile." Skye admitted and Jemma smiled shyly.

"I am sad. I don't want to get married. I'm not ready. It's only because of Sunshine that my father was willing to let me wait till my twenty first birthday. And now that it's here and I still won't name anyone father offered a compromise, the games. My stipulation was to open the games to everyone in the kingdom. However everyone expects it to come down to two men Prince Ward and Prince Triplett."

"Is there anyone you would prefer to win over the others?" Skye asked watching Jemma's face closely, it mattered to her what Jemma said though she had no idea why.

"No." Jemma replied leaning into put her forehead on Skye's shoulder.

Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma holding her; she pulled in her wings as she asked.

"How can I help?"

"You want to help? You would do that for me?" Jemma asked not moving.

"Yes. So what can I do?"

"Save me from all this." Jemma huffed wrapping her arms around Skye's waist.

"Okay. I don't think anyone would appreciate you running away with me so I'll stay. Now I need you to tell me exactly what are the rules of these games and who can participate." Skye asked her mind already working on a plan.

Jemma pulled back to look up at Skye's face, she saw the sparkle in her friends eyes. Excited Jemma recited the exact rules to Skye.

"Perfect. I'll join the games, I'll win. And the only person you have to deal with is me. We'll make it a really, really long engagement." Skye stated chuckling; this was going to be fun.

"You'd really do all that for me Skye? Are you sure?" Jemma asked her face lit up full of hope.

"Yes I'm sure. What are friends for?" Skye replied with a confident smirk.

"My only real friend. Fitz doesn't count he's my brother." Jemma added and Skye's smirk turned into a happy grin.

"If you want to stay in your father's good graces we should get you back." Skye announced with a disappointed sigh.

"Ugh, you're right. I should play nice for a while. Good call Skye. Will you come back with me? I'm not ready to leave your side just yet."

Skye stared into Jemma's big bright hazel eyes and silently nodded yes. There was no way Skye could deny Jemma anything.

Jemma grinned and asked. "Should we race back?"

"You want to race me? Sure." Skye replied letting go of Jemma to walk over to where she tossed her cloak.

Skye grabbed the cloak and smiled at Jemma as she extended her wings and took off. Jemma watched with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"That sneak! I'm going to catch up Skye!" Jemma declared as she rushed over to Sunshine climbing on.

"Follow her Sunshine!"

Sunshine felt Jemma slip into place and she took off hard and fast. They chased after Skye catching up quickly. Jemma was amazed by the sight of her best friend flying through the air. Skye was so graceful and elegant as she flew her wings of white and black strong and majestic.

Jemma was so very, very happy.

Sunshine had fun chasing Skye through the air, they tagged each other with the tips of their wings as they flew. Skye laughed with delight each time. Jemma had never seen Sunshine play with anyone before, this was new and meant so much to Jemma; she didn't have words for it.

Getting back to the castle was easy and the party was still going on. Landing on the far balcony off a private room attached to the on the south end of the ballroom Jemma realized she had not been gone all that long. Surprised and glad for the good timing Jemma waited for Skye to land and as soon as she touched down Jemma pulled her close to tell her.

"I'm going to go get Fitz and father and bring them to you. So stay in this room and keep your mask on. I want everyone to wonder who you are so after you beat everyone they'll be extra shocked when you reveal yourself and they realize they were beaten by the most beautiful woman in Aos."

"Jemma!" Skye exclaimed with a light shake of her head.

"What Skye? It's true."

"No it's not. You're the most beautiful woman in Aos. And because you're the princess you out rank me so you win. Or I win. Either way I'm right." Skye stated with a confident smile that made Jemma grin extra big.

"We'll have to talk more about this later. For now stay here with Sunshine. I'll be right back." Jemma said nodding her head as she walked toward the door.

"Sunshine, protect Skye." Jemma asked as she opened the door, the Griffin nodded her head once and Jemma walked out shutting the door behind her.

Skye smiled at the Griffin. "Thanks Sunshine, that's really sweet of you."

As she waited Skye slipped back on the cloak pulling up the hood and slipping her mask back into place. Then she went over to Sunshine to pet her, and was thrilled when the Griffin allowed it.

Outside in the hall Jemma checked herself in a mirror tucking loose strands of hair back into place, flying always made her hair wild. She checked her dress and noticed smudges of dirt from the river on her dress and shrugged. Jemma walked to the end of the hall and nodded to the footman standing guard, they nodded back to her and opened the door for her. Jemma stepped inside.

The party was in full swing and as soon as she stepped in everyone noticed her. They greeted her brightly and asked where she had gone off too, Jemma didn't answer anyone. She smiled politely and made a beeline for her father and brother. She noticed when both Prince Ward and Prince Triplett saw her and immediately walked over to intercept.

"Is there anything wrong Princess Jemma? Do you need assistance of any kind?" Prince Triplett asked when he reached her first.

"No, nothing is wrong Prince Triplett. Thank you for asking and no, I do not need assistance. What I need is to speak to my father and brother." Jemma replied smiling brightly at Prince Triplett.

"Princess Jemma! Will you be rejoining the party? Will we get that dance in?" Prince Ward asked walking over and matching Jemma's stride step for step.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Prince Ward. I won't be rejoining the party. I had a last minute unexpected guest arrive and I must attend to them. I'm sure you understand." Jemma stated with an apologetic smile.

"But Princess Jemma, this is your birthday celebration! You can't leave your own party." Prince Ward protested.

"We have five more parties planned for this week Prince Ward. I think we'll survive." Jemma stated and approached her family forcing Prince Ward to back off.

"Father! Fitz! I must speak to you right away."

"Where did you go daughter? That was rather rude of you to take off on Sunshine in the middle of your own party" King Coulson chastised.

"You are absolutely right father that was quite rude of me. I apologize for my poor behavior. Now may I explain why I left? Please?" Jemma asked her father politely.

"Yes Jemma you may."

"Sunshine noticed the arrival of a friend of mine I have not seen in a very long time. If I had not left in that moment I would have missed them. Father I would like you to come with me so I may introduce the two of you. Fitz, I have a surprise for you."

"Really, Jemma? Okay!" Fitz exclaimed excited, he always loved his sisters surprises.

"Alright, lead the way daughter." King Coulson replied gesturing to his daughter.

Jemma grinned happily and lead the way out of the ballroom exiting the same door she entered. Everyone was watching them and as soon as they were out the door the loud whispering began as everyone speculated what was going on, it was all anyone could talk about. Princess Jemma had never left a party like that before, it was very odd.

Jemma lead her father and brother back to the room and before opening the door told the guard at the door.

"No one is to bother us Gregory."

"Yes your highness." The guard replied with a firm nod of his head.

Jemma opened the door stepping in, Fitz and King Coulson a step behind her. They came upon Sunshine sitting at the open doors to the balcony facing out no one else could be seen. Sunshine's tail swished back and forth like she was excited about something then Sunshine sat up on her back legs and two hands were spotted wrapped around Sunshine's midsection, they seemed to be…ticking her.

All three stared at this with complete confusion, than they heard it. A rolling purr coming from the Griffin as her tail swished back and forth.

"What is going on here?" Fitz asked wide eyed in shock at what he was witnessing.

"Fitz?" The person tickling Sunshine asked.

"Yes, Jemma what is going on here?" King Coulson inquired looking to his daughter who was busy staring in amusement at her Griffin and the person…hugging Sunshine.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked his sister and then Skye let go of Sunshine stepping out.

"Father this is my friend, Thorn." Jemma announced and Fitz's face exploded in shock.

"Thorn! Thorn! Is it really you?" Fitz asked taking five steps toward the hooded and masked figure.

Skye pulled back the hood and unhooked mask revealing her face and Fitz's face lit up and he rushed her hugging her tight.

"By the gods Thorn! It is great to see you! How have you been? Where have you been? I should have known it was you. Who else could get so close to Sunshine? Only you." Fitz declared hugging Skye with his whole body.

King Coulson watched taking note of his son's affection for this stranger as well as the stranger's affection for his son. The young woman's face was filled with joy as she smiled brightly at Fitz asking.

"We have much to catch up on Fitz. It's been too long, but we have time now."

There was something about the girl's face that nagged at King Coulson, the young woman looked very familiar yet from where he wasn't sure.

Jemma clapped with excitement her face lit up with happiness, she turned to her father making the introductions.

"Father I have a confession to make. That incident in the dark forest ten years ago, Fitz and I didn't survive it on our own. If we had been alone we would have died. I know you always suspected we had help but we made a promise not to say anything. But things have changed, because our savior is here. And I am so excited to finally introduce the two of you. Father, this is my best friend and savior, Thorn. Thorn, this is my father King Philip Coulson."

Skye let go of Fitz and walked over to King Coulson offering her hand, he took it shaking it firmly while looking Skye in the eyes.

"It's good to meet you Thorn, thank you for rescuing my children all those years ago. What brings you here this day?" King Coulson asked bluntly.

Both Fitz and Jemma moved to protest the blunt question but Skye gave him a charming smile as she answered.

"I've sailed in on the afternoon tide; this is the first time I've been in Aos in seven years. I just came to say hello to some old friends."

King Coulson looked Skye up and down taking note of every detail. "Where in Aos are you from?"

"The dark forest."

"Unaffiliated. Unusual. Will you be staying long in Crescent City? Or will you be traveling straight on to the dark forest?" King Coulson asked.

"I think I will be staying in Crescent City for the games. Princess Jemma made it sound like a lot of fun." Skye replied looking the king in the eyes.

"Really? Wow." Fitz commented laughing.

"What Fitz?" King Coulson asked and his son tried to stifle the smile and the king gave him an impatient look.

"Oh, it's that Jemma is…smoother than you thought father. Or that the gods are looking out for her."

"I don't understand." King Coulson stated looking to his children.

"Prince Ward and Prince Triplett will have their work cut out for them father. Thorn is incredible and I can only imagine that the last ten years have only increased her skills. I'm sure my sister has wasted no time asking Thorn for her help and knowing our friend I'm sure Thorn agreed."

"Oh, Thorn's a ringer. Wonderful. Maybe it'll rub those arrogant smirks off both Fury and Garrett's faces. This is fortuitous. The gods have definitely blessed you daughter." King Coulson stated with a small amused smile.

"So you're not mad father? I'm changing the rules…again." Jemma asked.

"No, I knew you'd figure out some loophole, you always do. And I'm glad to finally meet your friend, even if I had not believed you or your brother. Sunshine would have convinced me. Says a lot when Sunshine only likes the three of us." King Coulson commented and both Jemma and Fitz nodded in agreement.

"I'm so happy that you see that too father." Jemma gushed then asked. "Would it be too much to ask your permission to lodge Thorn and her Aunt for the duration of the games here in our castle?"

"No, not at all. Thorn, you must stay with us this week. And your Aunt as well. Have you already found lodging in the city?" King Coulson asked turning to Skye.

"We have at Lady Maya's in the Garden district. And I will be honored to accept your gracious invitation King Coulson. I'm sure Lady Maya will understand." Skye replied with a small bow.

King Coulson watched this and nodded in approval at Skye's manners.

"What is your Aunt's name Thorn?" King Coulson asked staring rather intensely at Skye's face.

"May, your highness. It's Aunt May."

King Coulson's brows furrowed as he put that tidbit of info away for a later time. "I look forward to meeting her Thorn. Now if you all will excuse me, one of us has to return to the party and I don't think my children will volunteer this time."

"Thank you King Coulson." Skye replied with another nod of her head.

"Thank you father." Both Jemma and Fitz told their father on his way out.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your reunion." King Coulson stated and left.

"This is a wonderful development. I can't believe my eyes! It's so good to see you Thorn!" Fitz said reaching out and smacking Skye in the shoulder making her laugh.

"So you two have me all night. You get to go first Fitz, tell me everything." Skye asked reaching out grabbing him to hug him with one arm.

Fitz lead them over to the couches by the fire place, Jemma poked her head out and told the guard to arrange two large platters of food, two wine jugs and to have one of the guest rooms next to her room prepared. The guard called over another nearby guard to take his place so he could convey the request to the appropriate individuals. Jemma went back inside to sit down next to Skye to listen in as Skye and Fitz got caught up.

The food was eventually brought in along with the wine and they spent the next four hours getting caught up. Fitz told Skye everything and Skye told Fitz about the school and what it was like wandering the outer realms. He hung on Skye's every word and so did Jemma, they were both fascinated by Skye's tales of the Elvin kingdoms, the centaur kingdom and all the little hamlets in between.

Skye didn't tell them everything, just enough that they could all enjoy the stories and the evening. She'd save the tough stuff for another time when she was alone with Jemma. Instead she focused on enjoying the reunion, this was so much better than her dreams.

Sunshine took off for Jemma's room and Fitz fell asleep on the couch. Jemma saw her opportunity. Standing up she offered her left hand to Skye.

"Come let me show you to your room. I'll have one prepared for Aunt May in the morning."

"What time is it?"

"Just past the witching hour. Why are you tired?"

"I was hoping we could keep talking." Skye replied with a shy smile and Jemma immediately nodded in agreement.

Skye took Jemma's hand and pulled her to her feet and pulled up Skye's hood then slipped on the mask.

"I want my surprise." Jemma stated and Skye laughed.

Satisfied with how Skye appeared Jemma led the way out of the room. In the hall Jemma address the guard at the door.

"My brother is asleep in the room. Make sure he is undisturbed."

"Yes your highness."

Jemma took Skye to room on the opposite side deep inside the castle. Jemma explained when they reached a large decorated door.

"My door is that one on the right. Fitz's room is the next level down. Sunshine sleeps with me. Shall I show you, your room?"

"Sure." Skye replied taking in all the details of the castle as she could. Force of habit in case she had to make a quick exit.

Jemma opened the door as she reached for Skye's hand pulling her in shutting the door behind them. Only the guards in the hall saw it, one took note to tell his commander later.

Inside the room Jemma let go of Skye's hand to let Skye wander the rather large space. There was a large warm fire place on the north wall, a large window on the south wall and a huge bed with a canopy and curtains on the west wall. The room was simple, luxurious and warm.

"This is wonderful Jemma, thank you."

"It's not as nice as the Elvin kingdoms or anything they could offer. I hope it will do." Jemma said a tad bit of jealousy tinting her words.

"Jeeeemmmmmmaaaaaaaa." Skye whined pulling Jemma close to hug the young woman.

"Nothing is better than being here with you right now. Nothing. So stop it." Skye lightly scolded Jemma and the princess pouted a little.

"Really?" Jemma asked.

"Yes." Skye assured her and pulled off her cloak tossing onto a nearby chair.

"I want you to get comfortable so the boots too." Jemma insisted.

"Yes Princess." Skye replied grinning and immediately slipped off her boots.

Jemma waited then took Skye's hand leading her to the bed. Jemma pulled Skye with her to lie down.

"It's been a long day and if I'm this tired I can only imagine how tired you must be after traveling so far." Jemma commented.

Skye couldn't argue with that and followed Jemma onto the bed. Laying side by side they kept talking for another hour, Jemma was giving Skye the lowdown on the games. Each day was a different event with a large festival after. Tomorrow was the archery contest, Jemma was very confident Skye would win—easily.

And then Skye did something she had never done before; she fell asleep in front of someone who wasn't Aunt May. Skye tried hard to stay awake but lying on a bed that felt like a cloud next to Jemma with Jemma lulling her to sleep with her hypnotic soothing voice was too much to resist. Skye fell sleep and rolled over to Jemma snuggling up next to her. Jemma watched this with delirious happiness and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Soon Jemma followed Skye falling asleep holding her friend.

Skye woke up a little before dawn, her body could feel the sun rising. Opening her eyes she looked down to see Jemma fast asleep using her as a pillow, the sight made Skye so very happy. Loath to have to move yet knowing she had to meet Aunt May soon Skye pulled herself from Jemma's embrace and slipped out of bed.

Putting on her boots and grabbing her cloak, Skye put the hood up and the mask on and climbed out the window. Skye stretched and extended her wings to their full length waking up completely. She reached behind herself to partially shut the window and used her wings to pick herself up and off the ledge before flying off.

The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky giving her a wonderful view of Crescent City as the city woke. At this height you couldn't smell it you couldn't see the underbelly of it, at this height at this time in the morning it glistened like a jewel. It was beautiful and matched how great Skye felt, it was the first morning she could remember waking up excited and happy. The smile on her face was unconscious and unusual; Skye hoped she'd have more mornings like this.

It took Skye twenty minutes to find the Garden district again; when she did she landed and put her wings away. The sun was waking everyone up so it was best if she walked the rest of the way. After being gone from Aos for so long Skye wasn't sure if everyone would be as enthusiastic about her wings like Jemma was. People from the Dragon Clan were rare, there weren't many left.

Skye was in such a good mood when she passed by a flower vendor opening for the day and she stopped to buy a few bunches of jasmine, gardenia and flame roses. Coming upon Lady Maya's inn she found the beautiful older woman opening her door getting ready for the day.

"Good morning Lady Maya! Wonderful to see you up on such a beautiful morning, it'd be a shame for anyone to waste it." Skye greeted brightly her smile growing.

"Well good morning Thorn. You're up early yourself. Did you have a fun evening?" Lady Maya asked standing on her porch with her hands on her hips, she was watching Skye with an amused expression.

"I did, thank you for asking. Here these are for you." Skye stated offering the armful of fragrant smelling flowers over to her hostess.

Lady Maya's face lit up, "Oh, these are so lovely Thorn. Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to Lady Maya. I've traveled far and I've met many people on my journeys, I've found its good to honor those few who are good, kind people. And I wanted to let you know only my Aunt will be staying on with you this week."

"Really? Did you find lodging someplace else?" Lady Maya asked gesturing with her head for Skye to follow her into the inn.

Lady Maya took the flowers to the back in the kitchen setting them out on the table. Lady Maya pulled out a steel pair of sharp yet worn scissors and gestured to Skye to pull down a set of polished brass vases for the flowers. Skye watched Lady Maya trim the flowers for presentation in the vases.

"I was offered lodging someplace else. My friend's father offered to put me and my Aunt up in his home but I have a feeling Aunt May will prefer to stay here."

"Why? Does your friend's father live a poor section of town? I didn't think your Aunt was that type of person."

"She's not Lady Maya. Can I ask a favor Lady Maya?" Skye asked looking the woman in the eyes she seemed to understand the importance of the question.

"Yes you may."

"Please don't share this information with anyone, it could cause all of us harm and I would detest anything happening to you." Skye stated and Lady Maya's eyes widened in alarm.

"I have never been a gossip or one to offer information. You can trust me."

"Thank you Lady Maya. My friends are Princess Jemma and Prince Fitz; it was King Coulson who offered the room to me. My Aunt has never been one to take to such luxury; she prefers places like your home. Warm, unpretentious and close to great food."

Lady Maya smiled at the compliment and nodded. "I understand. So you will be staying at the castle for the duration of the games?"

"Yes, in fact. I have much to prepare for since I will be participating in the games this afternoon." Skye admitted looking worried, she had a lot to prepare for and it was more than just the archery contest that afternoon.

"Participating? Really? Well, this is news. Are you aware of what the games are for this year? What the prize is?" Lady Maya asked separating the various flowers to make special arrangements in each vase as she watched Skye closely.

"Yes, Princess Jemma filled me in last night. I'm her friend Lady Maya, and my friend doesn't want to marry yet. I'm giving her the time she needs." Skye stated frankly and Lady Maya chuckled.

"So confident. Ah, youth. It's not that simple Thorn. I wish it were but you should know what you're walking into a hornets nest."

"Tell me, please?" Skye asked sitting down on the nearby stool.

"Okay. First you should know that Princess Jemma's reluctance to marry has caused unintended consequences to the kingdom."

Over the last decade bad weather had decimated the crops all over Aos yet the West was the only kingdom to bounce back before famine took hold. And with Princess Faith still a child all eyes turned to Princess Jemma. Everyone saw her as the key to the West, marrying her would give anyone more power over their neighbors. Lords and Ladies from all over Aos tried to court Princess Jemma and she turned most of them down and those few she did entertain never lasted long. No one could get close enough to Princess Jemma to seek marriage with her.

Bands of gangs, petty warlords and bandits began ravishing the land along the borders. Hoping back and forth over the borders to escape chasing soldiers. The only area not affected by these leeches upon Aos was the dark forest. And with everyone focused on the West and who will rule those vast lands the leeches upon Aos began to take root to chip away at each kingdom's foundation to cause it to rot from the inside out. And with the other kingdom's struggling to feed their people, things were slowly growing dire.

And to make all matters worse, there were rumors of sightings of monsters by the Iron Gate and on the north side of the wall. That tidbit made Skye frown and stare at Lady Maya like she had lost her mind. Lady Maya looked her in the eyes telling her firmly.

"Some of these are not rumors. A man I knew in my youth came to visit me last winter, this man I knew and could trust his word. He told me he saw many monsters north of the wall, that some were being used by men. Men in gray armor and brown tunics. My friend died soon after but he gave me a scrap of cloth to prove his tale."

"May I see it?" Skye asked her mind spinning at implications taken from memories long past.

"Yes." Lady Maya replied and went into her pantry to pull out a plain metal tin.

Lady Maya opened the tin pulling out a small piece of rolled brown cloth. She unfolded it handing the scrap over to Skye. Taking it Skye held the scrap with both hands staring at it; she recognized the simple pattern and the color of the cloth.

"I've seen this before. I've seen those men in gray armor and brown tunics before." Skye declared frowning.

"Really? When?"

"When I was a child. Men in gray armor wearing tunics of this cloth attacked Princess Jemma and Prince Fitz. I saved them, that's when we became friends. Lady Maya have there been any sightings of these men in the kingdom? In Crescent City?"

"Thankfully no."

Skye handed the scrap of cloth back to Lady Maya as the older woman went on, she was sure something bad was on the wind and it would be coming soon. Yet exactly what that was, she couldn't tell Skye.

"Thank you Lady Maya."

"Will you be sharing a meal with your Aunt? I'm about to pull the bread out of the oven."

"I will Lady Maya, may I help with anything?" Skye asked standing up and stepping over.

Lady Maya smiled and politely declined the assistance, she chases Skye out with instructions to find a table and wait. Skye did as she was told and found May already sitting at a table sipping on steaming tea.

"Good morning Aunt May." Skye said brightly as she took the chair across from the dark haired older woman.

"Morning. How was your evening?"

"Great. King Coulson offered to put the two of us up. I'll decline for you later." Skye stated grinning.

Lady Maya came out of the kitchen with another pot of hot tea and a cup for Skye. After thanking Lady Maya Skye turned back to May staring at the older woman for reaction to her statement.

"I met the Griffin! Her name is Sunshine, she likes me." Skye stated with excitement, she was practically bursting at the seams she was so eager to share what everything with her Aunt.

"So it was Sunshine you spotted you huh?" May smirked.

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling. So how was the reunion?"

"Amazing." Skye gushed and then told May everything that happened in great detail then she added what she learned this morning from Lady Maya.

Skye trusted May completely so she held nothing back. May surprised her by remaining quiet to the very end.

"The rumors of Princess Jemma's intelligence were no exaggerations, I'm glad the Western kingdom is in good hands. We'll have to get you a dress this morning before you leave for the games, something nice. Tonight will be the night."

Skye leaned back in her chair confused she had no idea what May was referring to.

"A dress? For what? And why is tonight the night?"

"You'll be attending the official festivities tonight after the games. You can't go dressed like this. You know the rules; if you can put on a dress for the Elvin courts you can do it here too."

"But I was dressing up for someone then Aunt May." Skye pointed out.

"Please don't bring up Olivia. I've had enough of that Elvin Princess to last a lifetime. And don't you want to dress up for you friends? Or do they prefer the dusty traveler look?" May teased.

"I didn't look at it like that. Okay, yeah that's a good idea Aunt May. Will you help me pick one out? And you need to get one too, you're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Of course. And what did you mean tonight's the night?" Skye asked again.

May didn't reply at first, she stared rather intently at Skye then took a deep breath finally explaining.

"Once you reveal your face to the crowd tonight, your real identity will come out."

"How?"

"Your father will be in the crowd. Others who are aware will recognize you."

"How?"

"Because Skye, you look like your mother. The resemblance is very strong, it always has been." May replied giving Skye a sympathetic look.

Skye's face fell, she was conflicted and confused and nervous and a hundred other different emotions as she absorbed the new information.

"You knew this was going to happen if I came here? Didn't you?" Skye asked May.

"Yes. Why do you think I put this off for so long? This was inevitable."

"Why?"

"King Coulson is friends with your father. One would always lead to the other." May stated and Lady Maya came out with a tray bearing to loaded plates of eggs, potato's, steak and fresh sliced tomato and sliced ripe peaches.

"Breakfast!" Lady Maya announced setting down their plates.

"Thank you Lady Maya." May replied nodding to the older woman.

Lady Maya nodded back and left the two of them alone. The food smelled wonderful but suddenly Skye wasn't hungry anymore. In fact she felt a little ill, the knots in her stomach twisting in on themselves.

"You should eat anyway. You'll need your strength and today will be a very long day." May commented knowing exactly what was going through Skye's head, having raised Skye May could read her like a picture book.

Skye nodded and began eating slowly her mind fully lost in this new revelation. All of a sudden the games had so much more meaning and weight, and tonight, the party was no longer something she was looking forward to. If what May said was true everything that came before, everything Skye knew and held true would be over, who she was for twenty years would be no more. This would change everything. Thorn would die and Skye would finally make herself known. This terrified Skye, terrified her down to her bones.

Change was always inevitable yet a complete rebirth was something else. It would be painful.

"Aunt May, I think I'll need a dress that I can hide my weapons and my wings. I don't want to give anyone an advantage over me just to look pretty." Skye asked and May nodded in agreement.

**That afternoon at the Games... **

"Today is a fine day sister. I can feel the change in the air. I have a feeling we will all be surprised today." Fitz declared as he escorted his sister to their seats at the start of the games.

Jemma smiled at everyone waving when appropriate as she stepped onto the high platform to take her seat next to her father in the shaded royal box so she could observe the games. Fitz was excited and didn't bother to hide it, he grinned happily as they took their seat. Jemma was not allowed such luxury, to make things appear as fair as possible Jemma knew she needed to refrain from showing any favoritism. Any such acts would be highly criticized and questioned which would further complicate things. A headache Jemma was trying her best to avoid.

That morning when Jemma woke up alone in the guest room, Skye's spot was cold. For a moment Jemma thought she had dreamt the whole thing then she found Fitz in the hall looking for her. Fitz's gushing excitement over seeing Thorn again reassured Jemma she had not imagined the entire thing. That gave Jemma all the permission she needed to fully enjoy her morning and she did, she felt as if she were floating on air. After ten years of dreaming, yearning and hoping with every fiber of her being to see her friend again, Jemma felt it justified to enjoy the moment.

Jemma didn't stress about the day or the upcoming games, she was unusually relaxed and casual about it which actually freaked out her father and her father's advisors whose sole purpose of late was to predict her every move. Jemma was totally cooperative and helpful which even Fitz was stammering over for a moment until he remembered his sister's plan. It didn't matter they had not seen Thorn all day, what did matter was that they had faith Thorn would be there and Thorn would do what Thorn did, which was kick ass and be the best.

Jemma had spent ten years having faith in a person she spent a little over one full day with. And her faith was rewarded. Now there was nothing that could shake the faith Jemma had in Skye, nothing.

Taking her seat Jemma smiled brightly at her people who sat packed in the stands to both sides of her. Lords, Ladies, commoner alike filled the viewing area each and every person eager for the contest to begin. Today was history in the making, twenty seven men and women from Light and Dark clans entered the contest to win Jemma's hand in marriage.

Out of the twenty seven, there were two known royals, twelve Lords, six Ladies, six commoners and one unaffiliated no named person personally approved by King Coulson himself. Everyone was up in arms with the last minute changes, the large number of commoners and the unaffiliated no named person had everyone talking.

The first event of the games was Archery. This would not be an easy game, nor would it be an easy task. It would demand a lot of everyone participating. And the rules were straight forward and simple. You had to earn a minimum of half the possible points to advance. Whoever had the most points at the end of the week would win Princes Jemma's hand in marriage.

Today's contest would consist of four individual events. Each event would demand more and more of the participant. The first was Stationary Targets; you had to hit a series of six stationary targets at six different distances. The second was Moving Targets while Stationary; hit six moving targets while standing still. The third, Stationary Targets while Moving, riding a horse to hit six stationary targets. The fourth, the last was the most difficult, Moving Target while Moving, riding a horse and hitting twelve fast moving targets.

The rest of the week's grand events would include Jousting, Foot race combined with a Maze then Puzzles and finally swords. Today's event would weed out anyone who wasn't totally serious and it would also weed out anyone who didn't have the skills to stand next to Jemma on a battlefield.

Once Jemma had taken her seat King Coulson stood up to announce the beginning of the games. Jemma wasn't listening, her eyes were on the crowd of contestants and the numbers pinned to their back so everyone could clearly keep track of who was who. After spending two hours stroking the egos of the other royal heads of Aos Jemma was relieved to be able to quietly focus on the event.

While King Coulson made a speech out unity, new beginnings and healthy competition Fitz leaned in closer to his sister whispering.

"How far into the game do you think it'll be before Prince Ward realizes Prince Triplett isn't his competition? Second event? Third? I think he'll break before the end of the first event. And when he does he'll throw one of his usual temper tantrum, you know toss his bow, stomp his feet something along those lines."

Jemma immediately snickered and quickly covered her mouth to hide her mirth, taking a quick moment to compose herself Jemma leaned in toward Fitz and replied a in a low tone so only Fitz would hear.

"I'll take you're bet but I agree, Prince Ward won't last past the second event."

"Two points to the bet, first which even he loses it on and second which childish tactic will he use?

"What are we betting for?" Jemma asked enjoying the distraction as their father went on and on in his speech.

"First dance at the ball with Thorn."

Jemma turned to look at Fitz; he was smiling mischievously staring at her with a challenge in his eyes. Jemma smirked and nodded her head.

"You're on little brother. I say it's going to be the second event and he'll snap his bow over his knee."

Fitz burst out laughing, he commented. "Do you remember how many he broke last year during the summer games, thank the gods it wasn't a real contest. I thought Prince Ward was going to stomp his way home."

Jemma covered her mouth as she was sized by a fit of giggles; the memory of a red faced Prince Ward snapping several bows over his knee was too funny.

"Okay, I say before the end of the first event and he'll throw his bow on the ground." Fitz stated winking at his sister, Jemma allowed herself to openly smile back at him.

The crowd roared and forced both Coulson children to turn their eyes forward, King Coulson dropped his bright yellow silk handkerchief and trumpets bellowed sounding the start of the games. Jemma sat back settling in the for long day. King Coulson's captain of the Guard, Jasper Sitwell walked out bowed to the king then took his place as the official for the games.

Jemma always found Captain Sitwell a dour, serious man with a lecherous eye for young women but he had been with her father from the beginning and he was trusted. Captain Sitwell was also known for his fair calls regarding the annual games which earned him the role of officiator at each game for the last five years.

"Princess Jemma, I am looking forward to how my son does today. I think he will surprise us both." King Fury commented with a friendly head nod toward the princess and she returned it with a polite smile.

King Fury was sitting with King Garrett and Queen Hand alongside King Coulson. The four chatted like old friends as the games started.

Jemma watched the four with great curiosity. Growing up there had always been strong lingering tension between the rulers of Aos. They seemed to know each other very well and it was obvious even to Jemma at an early age that at one time they had been close friends. However something had happened around the time she was born that ended all that good will. Skirmishes and border disputes were always tense and drawn out, any excuse to fight and take up arms was used. Only the whispered names of the dead long past soothed hot tempers. The dynamic between the four had always been volatile and contentious which was why King Coulson pushed Jemma to marry. He wanted true peace in Aos and only a merger of two kingdoms could do that.

The history of the four rules of Aos always fascinated Jemma; today she began to see more of the camaraderie between the houses of Aos. They joked and bantered with each other as Captain Sitwell ordered the first participant to step up the line. Queen Hand was always very reserved and aloof yet when with the other monarch she let loose, smiling, enjoying herself and even teasing King Coulson. King Garrett was the jokester of the group always telling bawdy stories and bringing up past battles of glory. King Fury was a like Jemma's father, King Coulson; more often than not they were all business and had no problem acting in a sever manner, both believed protection of the people and their kingdom came first. And yet they both still retained such warmth and love for their families and both were known to be very generous.

The complex nature of the royal heads of Aos provided Jemma with much fodder to contemplate over the years and today was no different. Each royal looked eager and excited for the day yet Garrett, Hand and Fury all watched Coulson with the keen eye of a hawk each with a glint in their eyes that spoke of something being held back.

"Jemma! There she is! There's Thorn!" Fitz pointed out gesturing with his head and snapping Jemma out of her introspection.

Looking up Jemma's eyes scanned the crowd, she spotted Skye right away. Jemma took note that Skye was wearing a different cloak than the one she had on the night before, in fact it seemed as if Skye had changed her outfit completely. She now wore a dark green pants and boots with a dark brown tunic and light brown cloak with a dark gray mask. It highly resembled the Elvin style of clothing that was growing popular among the nobility in Aos. Jemma wondered why Skye changed yet she couldn't deny she liked the look a lot.

To her far right Jemma could overhear all four monarchs quietly discussing the masked no-named newcomer. They were curious while King Coulson was having fun hinting and leading them on.

Jemma turned her full attention to the action on the field in front of her; she was very excited to see Skye in action. It had been years since the last time yet after all the stories Sky shared the night before Jemma knew she was in for a show.

Sitwell had all twenty seven participant's line up on the marked end of the field; a twenty seven targets had been lined up on the other end at a pre-measured distance. On Sitwell's command each person pulled their arrow and readied their bow, and then on the command everyone fired at once. Twenty seven arrows hit their targets, at the close distance twenty three were bull's-eyes. Each result was noted by the royal scribe and the targets were moved back.

The next round twenty seven arrows hit but only nineteen hit the bull's-eye. Round three twenty two arrows hit this time with ten hitting the bulls-eye. Round four fifteen arrows hit, seven bulls-eyes. Round five ten arrows hit and three hit the bulls-eyes. Only Prince Ward, Prince Triplett and the stranger called Thorn advance to the last round.

Jemma and Fitz watched Prince Ward closely at this point, he was a hot head and almost as if on cue he started making comments to his servant holding his quiver. Even from the distance Jemma and Fitz could tell he was getting angry and unlike most other times it wasn't directed at Prince Triplett it was directed at the newcomer. Only Skye stood there completely uninterested in both men which made everyone talk more.

Then round five began. Prince Triplett went first hitting the target's bulls-eye but not dead center. Prince Ward went next and hit the edge of the bulls-eye and threw his bow down in anger. Jemma and Fitz both had to cover their mouths to hide their laughter. Fitz quietly gloated about winning the bet making Jemma roll her eyes twice at him.

Finally Skye moved to shoot; she easily hit the dead center of the target.

"The winner of the first event is Thorn!" Captain Sitwell announced in a loud commanding voice.

Everyone clapped and hollered their appreciation and Jemma had to cover her mouth to hide her huge grin. Skye acted as if were nothing and stood around patiently waiting for the next event to be set up. The betting in the crowds went wild; Jemma could hear King Garrett trying to egg the other monarch into making small bets with him.

The next event Fitz had designed. All the contestants stood on the marked end of the field facing a frame with a series of weighted ropes, on the bottom of the ropes a target. Each person went one after another, they stood center while four men on the frame moved the targets at varying speeds and heights. It went fast with six targets to hit one after another, only half the participants hit all six targets and only four hit all six bulls-eyes but only one hit all six bulls-eyes dead center and again it was announced.

"The winner of the second event is Thorn!"

Now King Fury and Queen Hand were heavily pressing King Coulson to reveal where Thorn came from and who she really was since they had never heard of Thorn before. And King Coulson kept replying with absolutely honesty.

"I have no idea where she came from only that she's from the dark forest."

"The dark forest? No one's from the dark forest." King Garrett argued and Queen Hand questioned out loud.

"Did you check this Thorn out Philip? This isn't a normal contest; this is for your daughters hand in marriage? Do you care about Jemma at all? Your kingdom?"

"Of course I do Victoria; I wouldn't have allowed a participant from an unaffiliated part of Aos if I wasn't sure." King Coulson stated with a slight smirk.

"How sure?" King Fury pushed.

"Thorn was vouched for by three highly trusted sources. Besides you can ask all your questions to Thorn tonight at the ball." King Coulson stated letting his smirk grow.

Jemma gestured to a nearby servant for wine and she sipped on a cup while the next event was set up. Jemma was enjoying everyone's reaction to Skye, the excitement of the unknown combined with Skye's obvious skill set the crowd on fire.

The next event involved everyone getting on a horse and riding through an obstacle course to hit nine stationary targets. This time only eight people hit the targets, only two hit all nine bulls-eyes and again only Skye hit each one dead center.

Jemma loved that Skye was still a superb rider, unlike everyone else Skye didn't use the reigns instead she used her knees to guide the horse.

"The winner of the third event is Thorn!"

Now Jemma was downright giddy, Skye wasn't pulling any punches. Skye was going to clearly win and the falling expression of Prince Triplett and Prince Ward were making Jemma giggle.

"Thorn is amazing as I remember. I can't wait for tonight."

Suddenly the few hours after the game and before the ball began sprang to mind, Jemma wondered if Skye would be opposed to spending it with her. They both needed to bathe and great ready for the party, why not do it together?

"Yes that sounds like a marvelous plan." Jemma whispered out loud to herself smirking at the nice thought.

"What was that Jemma?" Fitz asked a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing Fitz, nothing. I'm just enjoying myself. Are you?"

"Immensely sister, the best games we've every hosted. You should offer yourself as prize more often." Fitz teased and Jemma reached over smacking him with the back of her hand and Fitz laughed heartily.

The last event was coming up and Fitz was having a blast pointing out how Prince Triplet and Prince Ward seemed to be conferring with one another about Thorn. While the other nobility seemed to be forming clicks to gossip about Thorn, the commoners introduced themselves and shook Skye's hand. Jemma was enjoying it all so much, it was above and beyond the reaction she was expecting making her even more eager for the party and big reveal.

The last event the participants with the most points went last while the one's with the least went first. Jemma enjoyed the impatient pacing Skye was doing at the back of the line. The one's waiting for their turns stood off to the side of the stands so the crowd could have clear view of the specially designed obstacle course. Jemma noticed a few in the crowd around Skye trying to get her attention but Skye was busy watching the game.

Suddenly the crowd gasped pulling Jemma's attention off of Skye to see what was going on. A noble by the name of Ram Barrington was getting pummeled on the course, heavy sandbags rained down as targets whizzed by. Several times Ram was almost knocked from his horse when he was finally hit he was brained with a sandbag he was in the middle of taking a shot and the arrow went in the wrong direction heading directly for the crowd on the left where the other participants were waiting.

Screams filled the air and most everyone ducked or dove out of the way. Jemma watched on the edge of her seat as did everyone else on that platform as Skye did a double back flip onto the stands to snatch the arrow out of the air saving a little girl in the stands unable to get away.

Everyone was dead silent for a long moment as they all stared in shock, even Jemma was surprised. Skye stood up still holding the arrow and leaped down off the stands back onto the grass to wait with everyone else. Fitz stood up and started clapping loudly, like lightning it the applause spread through the crowd.

Jemma openly smiled and lightly clapped her hands together, she turned and glanced at her father and her smile slipped into a smirk. They shared a look then they both turned back to focus on the field.

Ram walked over to Skye getting teased by the other participants and she tossed him his arrow back. Jemma burst out laughing.

There was a different vibe to the games after that. Everyone still took their turn but more of the other participants started speaking to Skye. From the distance Jemma couldn't tell if Skye was actually talking back or not, with the mask it was impossible to tell. Jemma made mental note to ask about it later.

Again only a handful of nobles and the two prince's completed the course hitting every target. Prince Triplett did better than Prince Ward did but at this point everyone was waiting to see how Thorn did. When it was Skye's turn everyone quieted down eager to see what the new comer would do.

Skye casually approached the horse checking it to make sure everything was buckled tightly then climbed on with ease. Skye directed the horse over to the startling line and waited for the signal, Captain Sitwell gave the order and Skye took off at a fast gallop. She went through the gauntlet faster than anyone else and she hit every target dead center. This time when Skye was on the other side and she could hear the applause of the crowd she directed the horse to circle the yard to bring her back round front to go past the royal stage.

The closer she got the slower she made the horse trot and as she passed by the king and queens of Aos, Skye nodded to only to Princess Jemma and Prince Fitz before continuing on back to the starting point. Everyone loved the gesture, the crowd went wild.

"Well I think we have our winner for today. I do say, this week will prove to be very interesting in deed. Quite the competition, yes?" Jemma asked everyone on the stage smiling brightly at them.

They all agreed, each one a little more quiet than usual. What happened on that field was totally unexpected and they were stumped. Then King Garrett stopped everyone and stepped toward King Coulson asking bluntly.

"Philip we need to talk."

"What do you mean John?" King Coulson replied.

"Thorn, where did he really come from? He's too good to be true Philip. That aim is better than any I've ever seen, who is he really? A warrior from the Elvin kingdom? A ringer maybe?" King Garrett bluntly accused and everyone on the stage paused and looked to King Coulson.

To their collective surprise King Coulson burst out laughing.

"That's a good one John, like I would outsource to the Elvin kingdom. No, Thorn is from the dark forest. Like I said earlier, if you'd like, ask Thorn yourself at the party."

"I think we all will want to speak to this Thorn, Philip." Queen Hand commented with a firm nod.

King Coulson escorted the others back to the castle while Fitz escorted Jemma back along a different route. As soon as they were out of ear shot of their father and his guests Fitz started gushing about Skye's performance.

"Who knew she was that good? I mean, we both knew she was amazing, well, beyond amazing but what she did today putting Ward and Triplett to shame like that and with such causal ease. If I had not seen her catch that arrow with my own eyes I never would have believed it. It's no wonder they think she's from the Elvin kingdom, only they can move that fast. Amazing!"

"Are you sure Fredrick will bring Thorn directly to me?" Jemma asked stepping close and keeping her voice down.

"Yes, he's doing it as we speak. Not to worry sister." Fitz replied grinning at her.

Jemma nodded and smiled at him.

"Where was Sunshine today sister? I didn't see her and I expected her to join us on the platform." Fitz asked as they entered the castle.

"She was watching from the balcony of the tower behind us. Sunshine only would have come down if someone threatened me. She's aware of how people react to her in close quarters so for relatively safe events she likes to give everyone space."

"That's awfully considerate of her." Fitz commented with an approving nod of his head.

Excited Jemma rushed upstairs wanting to get to Skye's room before Skye did and when she reached her floor she found a servant about to deliver a package for Skye, it was from a dress shop in the city.

"Oooooo she got a dress for tonight! I want to see how it looks but I won't spoil the surprise." Jemma commented to herself taking the box inside the guest room to lay it on the bed.

"Princess Jemma, the bath and everything else you requested has been prepared." Ellen, Jemma's body servant since she was fifteen announced with a mid-waste bow.

"Thank you Ellen, that will be all, oh, please be sure that no one but my guest is allowed on this floor. Understand?"

"Of course Princess Jemma, it will be done."

"It's not you Ellen, it's the guards, they gossip. I don't want any gossip, not today, no this week." Jemma stated looking the older woman in the eyes.

Ellen nodded her curly blonde hair bouncing as she agreed. "I know exactly what you mean and I know who to watch out for. I will do what you need Princess, rest assured your privacy this day is safe."

Jemma wanted to say more however a firm knock on the door announced her guest and Ellen quickly vanished.

"So how was I?" Skye asked stepping into the room she was still wearing her hood and mask.

Jemma rushed over to Skye throwing her arms around the other woman pulling her into a long tight hug.

"You were amazing Skye! Amazing! I knew you were good and I was expecting a lot. And still I wasn't prepared for what you did today. And I wasn't the only one very impressed by your performance. Everyone was."

"Jemma, I'm all sweaty. I smell and I'll get you dirty." Skye protested lightly hugging Jemma back.

Jemma answered by hugging Skye tighter and laughing as she said. "Skye! I don't care about that and we're about to have lunch and bathe."

"Oh. Okay." Skye replied shrugging.

"Your dress for tonight arrived and I wanted to look at it so much but I won't ruin the surprise, I promise." Jemma commented releasing Skye so she could take her hand and lead her to the bathing chamber.

"I hardly ever use the bathing chamber, usually I'm too dirty from my rounds with Sunshine. Not today, today is different. I had them drain and scrub the bathing chamber this morning then refill it and prepare it for us."

"Prepare it for us?"

"I am not letting you run around the castle naked just to go back and forth between the rooms so I had them set up a bed and start the fire. I plan to take my time Skye, I hope you're willing to hang out for a while."

Skye halfway smiled thinking about a hot bath, she confessed. "It's been a long time since I've had a warm bath. Usually it's the river for me."

Jemma didn't say a word instead she gave Skye's hand a squeeze along with a warm smile. Walking down the hall they approached the bathing chamber when Sunshine came pawing down the hall.

"Sunshine!" Skye greeted the Griffin brightly letting go of Jemma's hand to approach the Griffin to affectionately pet her.

Jemma watched with a happy grin as Skye hugged the Griffin before walking back over. Sunshine was right behind Jemma, the Griffin approached Jemma and rubbed the length of her body on the princess.

"I love you too Sunshine. Can you do the two of us a favor today Sunshine?" Jemma asked her Griffin looking the massive beast in the eyes.

"Hold the door, no one comes in. Okay?" Jemma asked Sunshine and Sunshine dipped her head a little in acknowledgement.

Skye laughed out loud grinning at the sight. "I love that she does that. Sunshine is so cool!"

Jemma grinned nodding in agreement and reached out reclaiming Skye's hand to lead her into the bathing chamber. Stepping inside Jemma shut the door then pulled Skye to the center of the large room lit in intimate orange light from the fire place and the stationary torches along the wall. The north side of the room was a small narrow window, on the west side a large fireplace that kept the chill out of the air and the stones of the walls and floor warm. On the east side a bed had been set up along with a table overflowing with food and wine. In the center of the room just a step away from where they stood a large square bath, so deep you couldn't see the bottom.

"This is…beyond wonderful Jemma. Thank you." Skye said softly with a small yet very sincere smile.

"Come let me pour you a cup of wine while you undress. And not to worry, no one will bother us in here."

Skye gave her an odd confused look and Jemma smiled explaining. "You can stretch out in here, no one will see."

"Oh! Wow Jemma, you thought of everything. You spoil me." Skye commented letting Jemma go to stand by the edge of the pool.

"It's the first chance I've had to do so, and I don't think it'll be the last. So Skye I have to know, how did you do that with the arrow and how did you ride the horses with just your legs? I've never seen anything like it before." Jemma asked as she poured two cups of wine and filled a small plate with fruits and meats.

Jemma glanced over her shoulder as she poured the wine to see Skye stripping off her clothes. First the cloak, then the boots followed by the tunic then the shirt underneath. Jemma got wrapped up in what she was watching and over poured her cup. Silently Jemma chastised herself and grabbed a cloth napkin to soak up the red mess when she noticed Skye slip off the shirt.

There were slits in the back of the shirt like arm sleeves for Skye's wings. Tossing the shirt aside Skye stretched out her wings as she began to take off her belt and pants. Jemma set down the napkin to stare at Skye's wings and where they attached to Skye's back. Jemma was fascinated how the muscle and bone connected and how Skye's light caramel skin blended with the white black wings.

Skye leaned over to slip off the leather pants and Jemma's eyes followed moving down to finally notice Skye's incredibly tight, slightly muscular body. Jemma's eyes raked up to see Skye's firm perfect ass and full breasts, Jemma's heart sped up and her mouth began to water.

"Wow Skye." Jemma whispered eyes wide as she continued to stare openly at Skye's naked body.

"What? Is it my scars? I know I have a lot of them." Skye commented completely oblivious to Jemma's staring.

"You have scars?" Jemma asked tearing her eyes away from Skye's ass to look up at her friends face.

"Yeah, at least a dozen." Skye commented turning around, she gestured to the ones that spotted her legs arms and the two on her torso.

"Oh, they're so tiny and faded. No I wasn't talking about your scars." Jemma corrected handing Skye her cup of wine.

Skye took a big sip then set it down on the edge of the bath and slipped silently into the water. There wasn't even a splash as she settled in. Jemma followed her over with the plate of fruit and meat setting it down next to Skye's wine.

Skye dunked under the water and came up with a loud content, "Ah! That's wonderful."

"So?"

"So?" Skye asked looking up at Jemma.

"The arrow? The no reigns horseback riding?" Jemma prompted taking a large sip of her own wine before setting the cup down next to Skye's.

"Oh, well. The arrow thing, I picked up at that school. Catching one is easy, shoot even catching two is easy but they expect you to catch three or you don't graduate." Skye explained with a grin, she moved around the bath splashing around a little letting her wings get wet.

"Did you get hurt trying that?" Jemma asked as she began unbuttoning the dozen hidden button on her dress.

"Nah, I did okay. I know how to get out of the way." Skye commented laughing.

"So why did you catch that errant arrow today? You could have gotten out of the way like most did." Jemma asked removing the first layer of her dress.

"I would have but that little girl would have gotten hurt. No one would move out of the way, she was stuck and she would have been killed. That's no way to celebrate and that's what these games are supposed to be—right?"

"Exactly right." Jemma agreed pausing to stare at Skye, it was such an absolute delight for Jemma each time Skye said something that proved how much they were both of the same mind on things.

Skye ate a handful of fruit then drained her wine before going on. "The riding is a different story."

Jemma paused her undressing to fetch the pitcher of wine and refilled Skye's cup setting the pitcher down next to their cups. Jemma went back to undoing buttons and pulling loose the dozen hidden ties that held it immaculately in place.

"Aunt May was the one that taught me how to ride without using the reigns. It was not easy to learn." Skye commented then glanced up at Jemma to see the princess slipping off her dress revealing a very sheer slip that with the light of the torch behind Jemma outlined the princess's body allowing Skye a very tantalizing first glimpse.

Skye instantly lost her train of thought as she took in the intensely sexy curves of Jemma's hips and breasts. Her heart picked up its pace as she found her mouth watering. Abruptly Skye realized how hard she was staring and quickly turned away causing water to splash.

"Tell me Skye, why did you even bother to learn? Or is it like some super-secret warrior code I don't know about?" Jemma teased pulling off the slip tossing it aside onto the pile of Skye's clothes.

Skye still had her back to Jemma and didn't see her strip completely nude, Skye laughed at Jemma's comment then turned to say something when she saw Jemma fully naked kneeling down and slipping into the water. All thought flew fast from Skye's head all she could comprehend was Jemma's naked body. Smooth skin the color of cream full firm breasts with pink pert nipples, perfect hips and long legs. Then Jemma pulled the clip and tie from her hair letting it fall lose onto her shoulders.

And Skye's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open from hotness overload. Unable to stop herself or filter her response Skye whispered in awe.

"By the gods Jemma you are so beautiful. Oshun, the goddess of love, beauty and diplomacy has always blessed you even when we were children. And yet now…do I dare ask if she now stands before me? Dare I look upon a goddess of the heavens? Have you come down to test me in the guise of my friend?"

Jemma laughed, she thought Skye was making a joke until she turned around and saw Skye's face. Skye was completely serious and Jemma felt the blush creep up her neck blossoming across her face. She lowered herself a little in the water to hide her momentarily enflamed skin.

"Have many Goddess come to trick you Skye? Does that happen often?" Jemma asked unsure of how to respond.

"I used to scoff at the idea, the gods coming down to speak to us mere mortals. Children's stories meant to give weak men hope." Skye stated cryptically.

"And now?"

"And now I have witnessed beauty that surpasses that of Oshun."

"Skye…you tease. Once is fun, to insist is mean." Jemma commented frowning, she wasn't sure if Skye was actually teasing or not and it confused Jemma that it mattered so much.

Skye finally lost the wide eyed expression and let her face relax as she moved forward toward Jemma and reached out taking her hand in the water gently pulling her close.

"Jemma, Jemma look at me."

Jemma looked up unwilling to hide how confused she was and Skye smiled warmly at her as she explained.

"I'm not teasing. I have never laid eyes on anyone as beautiful as you. And this isn't a new thing, I've always thought that only today I got to finally see all of you and it…slipped out. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Jemma. You truly are the personification of Oshun on this earth, I'm sure of it. Everything attributed to the goddess you have too, especially your intelligence and cunning."

"Now you try to flatter me to distract me." Jemma replied letting a small smile grow.

"Not this time. You should know Jemma while I was traveling I used to seek out any and all news coming from Aos. The only news I could find was about your kingdom and the things were father was trying to accomplish with his navy. Then over the years the news shifted from your father to news of _your _accomplishments. Your intelligence is well known and very much respected. In fact I've heard some talk in the Elvin courts, comments on how you've grown from a formidable mind to a formidable ruler now that you take the field with your men."

Jemma blushed from head to toe at the complement, looking down at the water letting Skye's words sink in she held on tight to Skye's hands. Still staring down at the water Jemma commented.

"You make me sound important."

"The most important person in all of Aos and everyone outside of Aos knows it." Skye stated seeking out Jemma's intense hazel eyes.

Finally Jemma looked up and Skye smiled warmly looking deep into those hypnotic golden eyes. Skye didn't like the doubt and hesitation she saw in Jemma's eyes.

"Does no one else pay you complements? Seems a shame."

"No, people give me complements all the time. From them it doesn't mean anything, they're kissing ass to gain favor. This is why I don't really have friends beyond you and my brother. You're the first person Skye to ever complement me and I believe them. Thank you."

"You're welcome Jemma."

"You know you're one to talk." Jemma randomly commented letting go of Skye's hand to move over to the edge of the bath where her cup of wine sat.

"About what?" Skye asked her grin returning, she stretched out her wings making them rise out of the water and extend.

"I love seeing that." Jemma commented openly staring at Skye's wings.

Skye splashed Jemma with a little water, "Don't change the subject."

"Oh! Yes, that's right." Jemma replied nodding and sipping on her wine.

"Jemma?"

Jemma poured herself more wine and drained half the cup before turning around to say.

"You complement me but you're one to talk. I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and now, well you truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Coming from you Jemma, that means a lot thank you." Skye replied then swam over to grab her cup of wine.

"So you didn't answer my other question from earlier, you know why did you learn to ride with your knees." Jemma pushed grabbing a few tidbits of meat from off the plate.

"Oh, well that's a little embarrassing." Skye mumbled going for more food from the plate.

In a moment it was empty so Skye used her wings to lift her out of the water grabbing the small plate to walk the four steps over to the table to refill the dish. Skye happily hummed to herself as she did so oblivious of her nudity, behind her Jemma stared with growing lust and immediately caught herself blushing deeply again.

"Oh come on Skye, you can tell me." Jemma pressed with a sweet smile trying to push those abrupt lustful thoughts from her mind.

"Promise you won't tell Fitz?" Skye asked glancing over her shoulder as she popped more fruit into her mouth.

"I promise."

"Okay." Skye huffed she brought the filled pate back over setting it next to their cup and got back into the water.

"Skye will you grab that basket on the corner? There are soaps for us inside." Jemma asked gesturing to the wicker basket.

Skye brought it over and Jemma picked two bars of soap out letting Skye sniff each one.

"Which one would you like?" Jemma asked with an eager smile.

"Oooooo the green one, that one smells like you. I like that." Skye replied and reached out for the soap but Jemma held it out of reach.

"No, no, no, no, no Skye. I get to wash your hair first."

"Oh, okay. So does that mean I get to wash your hair too?" Skye asked a happy grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Absolutely. Now please continue." Jemma ordered then claimed her spot behind Skye so she could have easy access to Skye's long thick brown hair.

Jemma lathered up the soap then gently began massaging the lather into Skye's hair as Skye eventually went on in a soft, rather embarrassed voice.

"Okay, so when I was thirteen I was still traveling to the new school with Aunt May when we stopped in this village. Aunt May went off to get her boot repaired and one of the horses shoed. I went off to wander the market and well…I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I bumped into a stall that caused a chain reaction making the stall collapse and the one next to it. Wow, Jemma that feels utterly amazing. I didn't know letting someone else wash your hair could be so soothing and feel so good. Wow."

Jemma grinned and continued to massage Skye's head and neck slowly moving down to Skye's shoulders. Skye sighed with contentment then continued her story.

"Unfortunately it was an herb stall, this woman was trying to buy medicine for her children when I caused it to fall from her hands. It landed deep in a plant of Netty Needles, I retrieved the pouch of medicine but my hands and my arms were horrible stung. When Aunt May found me I was sobbing on the ground next to those stalls, the pain was terrible, unlike anything I've ever felt before. I couldn't use my hands for over a moon. It took Aunt May three hours just to remove all the tiny thorns but I had so much of the poison in me. My hands, well, my arms were useless."

"By the gods Skye! That's terrible, how did you survive until your hand healed?" Jemma stopped and took hold of Skye's shoulders to force her to turn around and she looked Skye deep in the eyes with great concern.

Skye smiled sheepishly and shrugged as she answered. "Well, Aunt May fed me soup that night and let me sleep in. The next day we started new riding lessons. I was determined not to slow us down and thankfully Aunt May indulged me. You can still see the scars if you look close."

Jemma reached out and grabbed both of Skye's hands holding them up so she could see. And sure enough when Jemma looked close she could see dozens of tiny pin prick scars covering Skye's arms, her wrists, the backs of her hands and even the palms.

"Wow." Jemma whispered hold both of Skye's hands in her own palm up.

Skye watched Jemma closely; they were so close she could see the flecks of gold threads in Jemma's eyes. The mirthful atmosphere slipped away to be swiftly replaced by intense sexual tension. Skye felt it rise up with every heartbeat as she waited to see what Jemma was going to do.

Jemma whispered Skye's name then frowned a little as she leaned down to place gentle kisses on the open palms of Skye's hands.

The simple touch of lips to skin sent an electric tingle through Skye's body; she held her breath and waited. That lust that sprang to mind upon seeing all of Jemma for the first time had remained just under the surface and now all Skye could think of was: _I wonder if Jemma's lips are as soft as they look? _

Jemma leaned down and kissed Skye's palms a second time then looked up into Skye's dark brown eyes, she whispered.

"You're so strong Skye."

The moment lingered as their eyes remained locked on one another. The tension grew and Skye felt her body move forward on its own, her abrupt desire to feel Jemma's lips was overriding all other thoughts.

"Hey! Hey! Okay, okay I'll back off, fine!" An angry male voice sounded from the hall.

They both turned to the door to hear Sunshine growl at the guy and the guy stomp off. Skye was worried but Jemma laughed commenting.

"No one gets past Sunshine."

The mood sufficiently broken, they put a little distance between themselves and went back to actually bathing. Skye rinsed off the soap making several comments on how much she like the way her hair smelled now. Skye started asking questions about the different soaps Jemma had in the basket while Jemma tried to find a washcloth.

"Here's one." Skye replied tossing the nice scrap piece of cloth over to Jemma.

"Oh perfect. Now come here Skye."

"For what? You already washed my hair." Skye pointed out using a bit of the same soap to wash her body under the water.

"Your wings silly. You can't reach every part, let me." Jemma offered as she lathered up the washcloth with the sweet smelling soap.

"My wings? You want to wash my wings?" Skye asked shocked and a little startled, this was the first time anyone asked her that.

"They get dirty too? Don't they?" Jemma asked innocently.

"Well, yeah."

"So?" Jemma smiled holding up the soapy wash cloth.

"Okay." Skye replied with nervous smile and a half shrug.

Jemma grinned and moved forward toward the closest wing, Skye's right. With a very gentle hand Jemma reached out with the washcloth and began washing the wing from the inside to the tip then over. Neither woman spoke as Jemma held the soap in one hand while washing Skye's wing with the cloth in the other. Jemma loved touching Skye's wings and she loved that she was doing this so took extra care.

Skye had never been touched like this before. The washcloth felt very odd on her wings. The whole thing felt like someone was washing the insides of her thighs. It was all too intimate and sexual even if wasn't supposed to be. Skye was getting turned on and didn't know if that was the appropriate response or not, either way she couldn't let Jemma know. Biting down on her bottom lip numerous times Skye tried not to moan out loud or gasp too loudly every time Jemma touched her with her bare hands. Skye's wings were so sensitive, she could even feel Jemma's warm breath across the surface of her wings and it was such a turn on it was maddening.

Jemma washed the front and back of both wings then she stood behind Skye and leaned over kissing the edges of each wing three times. This time Skye shivered and moaned softly. In one heartbeat the intense sexual tension returned. Skye's breathing picked up and Jemma reached out placing both hands palm down on Skye's out stretched wings. Jemma leaned in kissing Skye's wings where they met Skye's back.

Each kiss sent shockwaves through Skye, a strong demanding throbbing between her legs rose up and Skye started panting silently. She had never been turned on like this before, it was so intensely sexual for Skye yet she had no idea if Jemma understood what she was doing to her. If Jemma understood how touching her wings made her feel all over?

Jemma kept kissing Skye's wings she liked kissing Skye's wings. She wanted to kiss Skye all over, she wanted to kiss Skye. Only she didn't know how to tell Skye that.

Jemma was so confused. These feeling rose up so fast and it was so sudden, it was overwhelming and every time she took a moment to actually think about it Jemma realized she's never felt this strongly about anyone before. This was so different, so intense and all consuming. Every kiss Jemma placed on Skye's wings felt like a promise between them, a promise Jemma wanted to keep even though she didn't know what that meant.

Outside clouds rolled in blotting out the sun, the sky darkened and thunder cracked as the heavy clouds let loose pouring healing water upon the earth. Thunder and lightning cracked again startling both young women.

It was just enough to break the moment and Skye, frightened by everything going on inside the bath chamber and outside the bath chamber stepped away from Jemma putting a little space between them.

Skye covered it by grabbing a handful of meat from the plate and picking up her wine cup draining it and refilling it again. Jemma remained where she was watching Skye and taking a moment to properly calm herself without being obvious. The tension remained and in their mutual silence they both agreed to not talk about it.

Thunder rolled again and the rain increased into a heavy downpour. Flecks of wind carried rain dimmed the fire place throwing the room into dark shadow. Skye used her wings to lift out of the bath to walk over to the fire place. She flicked the water off her hands mostly drying them then picked up three new thick logs from the carriage on the side and placed them properly on the hearth.

Jemma watched Skye in absolute fascination. Skye continued to kneel in front of the fire place, only the coals remained of the original stack of wood too small to catch the larger pieces. Skye leaned forward making a loud clicking noise with her mouth and spit a tiny ball of fire into the fire place igniting all three logs of wood instantly.

"Can you do that all the time? That's the coolest thing I've ever seen Skye? Why didn't you tell me you could do that before? Have you been holding out on me?" Jemma demanded in a long ramble where she put her hands on her hips even though it was underwater and Skye could only partially see it.

Skye chuckled and moved to sit on the edge of the bath with her feet dangling in. Skye kept her wings out as she sat slightly hunched over sipping wine and munching on meat and fruit. Jemma watched her with an odd look and asked in an impatient tone.

"So?"

"So I'm from the Dragon clan, we can do that." Skye stated bluntly giving Jemma a challenging look and even raising one eye brow at her.

"You can do that? Huh. So is there anything else I should know about what you can do? For instance do I need to worry about you doing magic against me or this kingdom?" Jemma replied with a roll of her eyes and a matching haughty expression.

Skye didn't answer, her face fell and she looked really conflicted for a long moment making Jemma very nervous. And as Jemma grew increasingly worried Skye huffed asking in an emotional tone that Jemma noticed right away despite that Skye hid it rather well.

"Jemma, you should know right away, up front, that I hate magic. I know from the scrolls that the Dragon clan more so than any other clan can do magic of all sorts. But, I fucking hate that shit and I don't want anything to do with it—ever. So if you plan to ever use me for that, we're done right now. Is that what you want from me Jemma?"

"Absolutely not! I would never use you like that Skye, I wouldn't take advantage of you ever. I respect and…love you too much for that. So, no, okay?" Jemma pouted and Skye frowned even more and drained her cup yet again.

Skye refilled her cup and reached out with her wings toward Jemma, using the delicate fingers on the ends to caress Jemma's face Skye gently pulled Jemma close. Skye wanted to hold Jemma close yet the throbbing between her legs warned her, that her intentions were not pure, that maybe she needed to back off and be the friend she was supposed to be. So, instead Skye settled for caressing Jemma with her second hands.

"Skye…you're too far away. Please…come closer." Jemma asked in a soft pleading voice.

Skye was helpless to refuse so she picked up both their cups then slipped into the water without spilling a drop. Still caressing Jemma's face with her wings Skye moved closer to hand Jemma her cup of wine. Jemma took it and asked with a heavy sigh and an embarrassed look.

"I didn't like that accusation…type of tone you used. I'm not like that. It distresses me to think you may? Do you?"

Skye looked deep into Jemma's eyes and shook her head no.

"I don't doubt you that's why I reacted like I did. I trust you completely Jemma and I'm afraid I'll get hurt again. I have a bad past with magic Jemma. I don't trust people who use it, it's never totally for a good reason, you know? And…I've always…trusted you…if you…betrayed me…I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Jemma closed the distance between them to get very close up in Skye's face, so close their noses touched twice as Jemma worked up the courage to say what she needed to say.

"Never. I don't use magic, Fitz doesn't use magic. My father would love to but is incapable of following that much written instruction. So never Skye never. I would betray Fitz or even Sunshine first…understand?"

Skye wanted to say the words; she felt the wonderful wave of joy roll through her body when she thought those special words. And yet she was terrified of scaring Jemma off so instead of saying those three words out loud Skye pulled Jemma into a silent long very tight hug.

The storm outside continued. Skye set down her cup so she could take her turn washing Jemma's hair. Skye used the opportunity to change the subject and maybe be a little more prepared for the evening ahead.

"You mentioned earlier that I made an impression. So what should I expect tonight?"

Jemma had a lot to say, each house had their own quirks and odd traits or so it seemed, and she told Skye what she knew. Skye soaked up all the info about the various houses and as Jemma went on about kingdom business and the true state of Aos, Skye was sucked back into her own problems. Her father was out there somewhere and he was apparently friends with King Coulson. Skye always assumed her father was a merchant, a farmer maybe, one who had been lucky with the sword. However over the years and everything she learned about the Dragon clans and the history of Aos she began to wonder if what she thought was true was actually true. Especially now that she had white wings three fourths of the year.

Skye took her time washing Jemma's hair, they both made every excuse possible to prolong things and eventually when Skye was done she boldly reached out and pulled Jemma into a backward hug, holding her for a very long moment.

"Come sit with me on the bed?" Skye asked, holding Jemma tight and wishing she could hold her even tighter.

"Okay."

They separated and Skye got out first, for the first time since entering the room she bothered to look for towels or a robe and was surprised to find one next to the bed. Skye remained naked letting her wings drip dry yet helped her out of the bath and held the robe open for Jemma. Jemma grinned and giggled the entire time.

They moved the pitcher of wine and refilled the plate taking it over to the bed. Jemma insisted on drying Skye off with one of the large fluffy towels making Skye blush twice. They continued to graze on the tray of food and sip on red wine while lounging on the bed. However the rain gave them good cause to move closer and hold each other as they napped lightly dressed only in a robe and towel.

For two hours they slept holding each other. When the sun began to set Skye's internal alarm clock went off waking her. Skye nuzzled Jemma awake whispering in her ear.

"We have to get ready for tonight. We should get up."

"You first."

Skye laughed.

"No really, I'll follow you once you get moving." Jemma insisted and again Skye laughed and nuzzled a little closer.

Skye and Jemma both teased each other trying to put off the inevitable unfortunately the darker it got the more the pressure made its self-known. All too soon Jemma wrapped Skye up in the other robe and hand in hand left the bathing chamber to get ready for the party. They parted ways at Skye's door heading alone to their separate rooms.

Skye was surprised to find an old tiny woman with a mane of snow twisted and elegantly pinned up waiting for her with her dress already laid out.

"Master Thorn, I am Darla, Princess Jemma's second body servant. Princess Jemma has requested that I assist you in preparing for this evening."

"Oh, well thank you Darla. I'm from the dark forest and I've only ever had to wear a formal dress was when I was visiting the Elvin courts. So any help would be very much appreciated." Skye stated sincerely.

"Oh, the Elvin courts that's much fancier than what you'll see tonight. But I give you my word the only person who will outshine you tonight will be Princess Jemma." Darla said with a knowing nod of her head.

Skye grinned and nodded her head in agreement. "Well, that sounds about right. Let's get started!"

Darla spent two hours on Skye and when she was done, Skye was speechless. Staring at herself in the mirror Skye never knew she could look so nice. The dress Aunt May helped her pick out was light blue with white fur trim that contained sparkling gold thread. Darla had helped her put the dress on taking care to properly hide Skye's wings so that they blended with the white of the dress. Darla also did Skye's makeup and hair, adding a length of sparkling silver rope to Skye's hair making the swept up twist shine.

When they were done Darla poured Skye a glass of brandy and told her to sit down and sip on the brandy while she waited, that Fitz would be there to escort her when it was time. Skye knew each court was different and each had their own formality and traditions, usually the guests were introduced after the royal family.

Skye heard the party begin, the music was hard to miss even on the other side of the castle. Skye was nervous unlike anything before, tonight she was going to meet her father. Slowly Skye sipped on the brandy, a little surprised by how strong it was and then realized what Darla had done.

"Darla is amazing." Skye commented as she continued to sip on the drink calming her nerves.

**A short time later in the ballroom…**

Jemma sighed under her fake smile as she nodded to another noble as they were paraded by. Diplomacy dictated that she greet each and every one of her guests, however for the last twenty minutes all she could think of was where Fitz was. He had snuck away to get Skye so he could escort Skye for her introduction.

"Daughter, you're frowning again. Is something wrong?" King Coulson asked under his breath as he stood next to his daughter as they greeted everyone.

"No father, nothing is wrong. I'm just curious where Fitz has gone, he should be back by now." Jemma relied under her fake smile.

"Patience daughter." King Coulson replied and was about to say more when King Garrett and Prince Ward walked over.

"Philip! Where's the new comer? I thought they were coming?" King Garrett asked with his usual smirk and as usual Prince Ward stood behind him frowning and looking dour.

"That seems to be the question on everyone's mind this evening." King Coulson joked winking at Jemma.

"Princess Jemma you look amazing tonight. Will I be on your dance card this evening?" Prince Ward asked giving Jemma a charming smile.

She paid no attention to him instead she kept her eyes on the main entrance where more people were being announced.

"Prince Jemma?" Prince Ward pushed and Jemma finally noticed he was staring at her.

"Oh, sorry Prince Ward. Yes of course we'll dance tonight."

"Is there something wrong, Princess Jemma?" Prince Ward asked giving her a look of concern, he even reached out laying a gentle hand on her arm.

"Oh, no Prince Ward, there is nothing wrong. I'm a little preoccupied with finally meeting this…Thorn. Did any of you even see this Thorn's face during the archery event?" Jemma asked giving Prince Ward her full attention.

His face lit up and he smiled a little wider as he answered. "No, he kept his mask on the entire time and he didn't chat with anyone. Everyone tried to talk to him but he only said a couple of words back. May I be completely honest with you Princess Jemma?"

"Of course Prince Ward."

"I don't like this Thorn showing up out of nowhere. If this was any other contest I wouldn't say anything, it wouldn't be my place. However this isn't any contest, this is to be your mate, your partner in life. Being with you has always been more important to me than joining our kingdoms. Jemma, we grew up together, we trust each other. Who is this stranger? This Thorn could be spy from another land, an assassin even. It wouldn't be the first time our houses were attacked by outside forces." Prince Ward stated with passion as he leaned in close looking her in the eyes.

"We shall see. And so you know my father spoke to Thorn one on one before allowing Thorn to enter the contest. If my father allows it how can I question it?" Jemma replied with a light shrug and a small frown.

Prince Ward frowned and nodded, "Then pray to the gods I win the contest."

Jemma turned to say something when two guests entered the room quieting everyone.

"Introducing Lord Miles Lydon of the Eastern kingdom and his guest this evening, Princess Olivia Fairweather of the Elvin High kingdom."

Everyone stared as the pair walked in, Lord Miles was tall with thick brown hair and a smarmy expression. Princess Olivia was slender, tall, busty and very beautiful. She wore her long straight coal black hair pinned to one side and her ice blue eyes could been seen across the room. She smiled a lot like Miles did. She wore a black dress with gold and silver accents with diamond jewelry adorning her long ears and slender neck.

The pair walked over to King Coulson and Princess Jemma both giving respectful half bows as Princess Olivia took the lead.

"King Coulson I come bearing tidings from my father, King Walter of the Elvin High people. I brought word from my father regarding your proposal, which we will get to in the morning with your permission. My companion and I only recently arrived to your shores this very hour. Please forgive me for my poor timing."

"Not poor timing at all, in fact perfect timing Princess Olivia. Please enjoy yourself this evening we will conclude our business in the new day and welcome to my kingdom. I will have accommodations in the castle arranged for you immediately. And allow me to introduce my daughter, Jemma."

"Princess Jemma! I have been waiting a long time to finally meet you. I hope to spend a little time with you while I'm here, maybe bend your ear a bit on some ideas I have. I have heard so many wonderful things about the changes you've made to the betterment of your people. With your tactical mind and your brothers engineering ideas my father and I are quite confident that you'll grow your kingdom into great power. My father and I would like to be a part of that future."

"I look forward to our conversation Princess Olivia, I too have heard many things about your tactical mind. And exchange of ideas would be ideal, would you care to join me tomorrow for the games. We can discuss everything then and enjoy something spectacular." Jemma replied with a real smile.

Jemma had indeed heard many things about Princess Olivia of the Elvin kingdom, good and bad things. The princess was known for her great beauty, her keen tactical mind and her shrew determination in all matters Elvin. She was a major upcoming power player from the Elvin kingdoms, a land twice the size of Aos with several kingdoms contained within. The Elvin kingdoms were the largest and most powerful in the world, King Walter ruled the High Elvin land, the largest of the seven kingdoms. Princess Olivia was also known for her petty jealousy, ruthlessness and complete lack of morals when in pursuit of something she wanted.

Jemma was very aware of whom Princess Olivia was and still she looked forward to coming to terms with her, forging a friendship with such a volatile person while dangerous was necessary in the current climate of Aos.

Princess Olivia made a show of looking around then asked Jemma, "I was hoping to catch a glimpse of your famous Griffin Princess Jemma. To see a real golden Griffin with one's own eyes is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Golden Griffins are the most powerful magical creatures in all the history of the world."

"Did you not notice Sunshine when you entered the room Princess Olivia?" Jemma asked trying not to smirk.

"You named the Golden Griffin Sunshine?" Princess Olivia asked incredulously.

"Well, well she's always been my ray of sunshine. I thought it fit." Jemma commented letting her smirk show.

"So your Griffin is here? In the ballroom?" Princess Olivia asked.

"Yes." Jemma relied simply the smirk remaining.

Princess Olivia made a show of looking around the room and when she didn't spot Sunshine she turned back to Jemma and Jemma laughed.

"Princess Olivia would you like to meet Sunshine?"

"Very much so." Princess Olivia replied.

"Sunshine please come down, I'd you to meet someone." Jemma stated in the same normal tone of voice while maintaining eye contact with the princess.

The Elvin princess was shocked and thought Jemma was mocking her until a moment later a blur of gold, white and black came swooshing down from high up above. Startled Princess Olivia and her companion Lord Miles both took three large steps backward.

Sunshine came to gentle stop next to Jemma, sitting there posing for everyone. Sunshine turned her head toward Jemma looking at her for a moment before turning her full attention to Princess Olivia and Lord Miles.

"Princess Olivia, it's my honor to introduce you to Sunshine my protector and the defender of this realm. Sunshine, this is the Elvin Princess Olivia Fairweather."

"By the gods…I had no idea." Princess Olivia stammered wide eyed and mouth open.

Sunshine snorted lightly and turned her head away. Jemma knew exactly what that meant, Sunshine didn't like the Elvin princess.

"Thank you Sunshine." Jemma replied with a subdued smile and Sunshine took off back to her perch by the ceiling in the corner where she could see everything.

Princess Olivia stared wide eyed mouth still open. "That is the most magnificent creature I have ever seen."

Princess Olivia stared at Sunshine blinking rapidly then abruptly turning to stare at Jemma. Jemma knew what was going through Prince Olivia's mind, the Elvin princess was finally putting the pieces together of Sunshine's extreme intelligence, as well as recognizing how dangerous Sunshine could be. Now Princess Olivia had to re-evaluate everything she "knew" about Princess Jemma Coulson, because if Jemma could fully control Sunshine that made Jemma ten times more dangerous than what Princess Olivia first considered.

"Thank you Princess Jemma. That was wonderful, I hope one day to see the Griffin action."

"You just may. So Princess Olivia, is there anything you wish to do during your stay in our fair city?" Princess Jemma asked.

"Nothing in particular other than hopefully getting better acquainted with you. My father allowed me to keep the back end of the trip open, so once I conclude business with your father I'll be completely free."

"Well the contest will definitely keep you entertained." Jemma commented.

"I was very surprised to hear you settled on this…contest? It frankly doesn't seem like a choice you would make, with someone of your intelligence I'm very curious to why?" Princess Olivia stated politely with a lot of charm, she was rather magnetic.

"Yes, contest is the right word. I have faith in the gods and the choice they make for me, because they know I've not been able to. I know it seems odd but I think the gods really do have something special in store for me."

"Faith and intellect, such an odd combination Princess Jemma. So please tell me more about how it's gone so far. How many days into the contest are you?" Princess Olivia asked.

"Oh, today was the first day and I must admit it was nothing like I thought it would be, in fact it was a big surprise. Princess Olivia have you met Prince Ward Garrett of the Eastern kingdom; he's one of the participants. He can tell you all about it since he was right there in the thick of it."

"Did you win Prince Ward?" Princess Olivia inquired.

"Um, well no. I came in second today. A new comer by the name Thorn, won today." Prince Ward replied with a slightly frown, he couldn't help himself.

"Thorn? Are you sure that was the name?" Princess Olivia asked as her expression shifted from mirth to worried suspicion.

"Yes. Thorn." Prince Ward stated looking at the Elvin Princess with great interest.

"Prince Ward will you tell me more over a drink?" Princess Olivia asked hiding whatever it was bothering her behind a big fake smile that only Jemma seemed to see through.

Jemma watched Prince Ward escort Princess Olivia to the other side of the room where a bar had been set up, Lord Miles followed quietly behind silently observing everything and everyone.

"I wasn't expecting a response for another month at least and King Walter has never sent one of his children before. This is odd." King Coulson commented to Jemma under his breath.

Jemma absorbed the information nodding her head in agreement. Jemma wanted to ask a question only Fitz finally appeared with Skye at the entrance way. Seeing Skye wiped Jemma's mind clear, all those worries and concerns were set aside as she stared at her friend, marveling at how amazing Skye looked.

Skye was in the most beautiful light blue dress Jemma had ever seen, with her hair and makeup done Skye almost looked like a different person. Skye was gorgeous. Everyone noticed and quieted down; soon the room was silent as Skye was officially announced.

"Introducing to the royal court for the first time, Thorn of the Dark Forest. She is escorted this evening by his royal highness, our esteemed Prince Fitz Coulson."

Everyone silently stared then when Fitz led Skye toward King Coulson and Jemma the whole room exploded in whispered gossip. The literal buzz of conversation was rather deafening. All eyes were on Skye as she approached, Fitz couldn't help the grin on his face. He knew how much everyone was jealous of him in that moment, he enjoyed it. Skye didn't smile or pay any attention to anyone in the room other than Jemma. As she approached their eyes locked and Skye kept the contact focusing solely on Jemma.

Fitz's grin turned into a smirk as he presented "Thorn", "May I present our guest to you father."

"Wow, you look exactly like your mother." King Coulson whispered eyes wide.

"What was that father?" Jemma asked confused, she had heard what he said as had Fitz and Skye.

"Oh, nothing. Thorn, it's good to see you tonight. You look amazing in that dress and you did amazing on the field today. It was really wonderful to see a true marksman at work. You must be quiet formidable in battle." King Coulson stated smiling at Skye.

Fitz and Skye both gave him a momentary odd look however Skye quickly pushed it away with a bright smile as replied.

"Thank you King Coulson, I am. And if I don't get the others to quit the contest by tomorrow evening you'll get to see me in action."

King Coulson burst out laughing, "Oh I can't wait Thorn. I can't wait."

"You look amazing tonight Thorn, I'm very glad I didn't peek in the box earlier. This was a wonderful surprise. I look forward to dancing with you often since you did win the day." Jemma said trying not to grin or show how happy she really was with Skye standing in front of her.

"Thorn I should warn you, everyone wants to meet you. So…" King Coulson tried to say only to have King Garrett, King Fury and Queen Hand all walk up interrupting.

"Well! Hello!" King Garrett greeted Skye first with a too eager grin.

"If I may Thorn, allow me to introduce you to the rulers of Aos. To my left here is King John Garrett of the Eastern kingdom. Next we have Queen Victoria Hand of the Northern kingdom and this intimidating man with one eye is King Nicolas Fury of the Southern kingdom. Everyone this is Thorn of the dark forest."

All three rulers were staring very, very hard at Skye. Fury the most, his brow scrunched up in confusion. King Garrett was the first to snap out of it.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a girl. You're a hell of a shot and the best rider I've ever seen." King Garrett said offering his hand out to Skye.

Skye took it and gave it a firm shaking earning her another surprised look from King Garrett.

"You live in the dark forest? Alone? Impossible not with your skills." Queen Hand asked stepping closer still staring hard at Skye's face.

"No, I was raised by my Aunt." Skye replied with a polite smile leaning back. The staring was getting to her.

"Really? What's her name?" Queen Hand pushed.

"Oh, yes where is Aunty May?" King Coulson asked turning to Skye and she shrugged.

"She should be here by now."

"Wait, her name is May?" King Fury asked with a low voice, almost as if he were very surprised.

"Yes." Skye replied with a tight smile and quickly turned to Jemma.

"Princess Jemma would you like to dance?"

"I would love to dance Thorn." Jemma replied brightly offering her hand to Skye.

"Ah, ah, ah sister. I get the first dance remember?" Fitz cut in with a huge grin and Jemma pouted.

"Oh, really Prince Fitz? Did I miss something?" Skye asked turning to look at the siblings together.

"A small bet I lost. I get the next dance." Jemma replied looking Skye in the eyes with a real smile.

Everyone standing there noticed, Jemma had never looked at anyone like that before it was hard to miss.

"Deal." Skye replied then turned to Fitz offering her arm he took it leading them to the dance floor.

Queen Hand shared a look with King Fury then asked, "Princess Jemma, you seem awfully familiar with Thorn. Do you know Thorn?"

Jemma turned to look to her father and he nodded so she answered.

"Yes. Thorn is actually an old friend."

"Really? Do tell Princess Jemma, you know me. I love a good story." King Garrett insisted.

"When I was eleven the carriage taking me and my brother home along the four corner road was attacked by those bandits in gray and brown. Fitz and I would have died but Thorn saved us both. Took care of us, fed us and got us safely home."

"Wait? How old is Thorn?" Queen Hand inquired.

"Twenty."

All four royal heads shared a look and a deep breath. Jemma didn't see it, she had noticed Princess Olivia and Lord Miles staring at Fitz and Skye. There was something about the way the pair stared at Skye that really bothered Jemma. And Jemma, so distracted by Skye and who was staring at Skye with familiarity, she didn't see Prince Triplett watching her or Prince Ward staring at her with a longing expression.

"Philip, we need to talk right now." Queen Hand insisted in a low serious tone that caught Jemma's attention.

When Jemma turned around she saw all four royals with very serious expressions on their face.

"Princess Jemma, did you meet Thorn's Aunt?" King Fury asked in a soft, calm voice.

"No, she wasn't around at the time but she was the one got Thorn started on her training. I couldn't believe anyone lived in the dark forest until Thorn showed me how." Jemma commented and again all four royals exchanged another knowing look.

"Victoria, John and Nick if you all would care to join me the study for a moment." King Coulson stated with a tight fake smile.

Jemma frowned for a brief moment confused on what was going on and when she opened her mouth to ask her father quickly brushed her off.

"Stay here, entertain the guests. We'll be back in a moment."

"Father?"

"Do as I say Jemma." King Coulson said in a soft voice, giving her a stern look before walking off with the other royals.

"Yes father."

Jemma watched them walked off heading to the side room to talk in private. Her mind started spinning, working on why they all that that particular reaction to Skye, why they were suddenly working together and off to speak in private. Something was going on, something that only _they_ knew. Jemma was confused.

"Is there something wrong Princess Jemma?" Prince Triplett asked walking up to stand next to Jemma.

She shook her head and turned her attention to the handsome young man of eighteen. Jemma looked him up and down with a smile and asked.

"How are you doing Prince Triplett? Have the games been exciting enough?"

"Yes and Prince Ward is as insufferable as you said he was. Thank you for the heads up. You seem to have a ringer up your sleeve with your friend. Smooth move Jemma, very smooth." Prince Triplett said in a low voice so only Jemma could hear, it made her smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you Triplett, I'm glad you appreciated it. And how do you know Thorn is my friend?" Jemma asked trying to sound innocent it only made Prince Triplett laugh.

"You don't want to get married, we all know that. You're also the smartest woman in all of Aos. Of course you would come up with a plan to prevent it. Having someone pop up out of nowhere to join the contest is one thing but Thorn is a ringer. A very beautiful ringer but a ringer you asked to come in and buy more time. I just want to know if it's true she's from the dark forest?"

"That's where I met her."

"What? No! When?" Prince Triplett was riveted, he was always a gentlemen and a good friend.

"When I was eleven."

"What! How have I never heard this story before?" Prince Triplett was stunned and Jemma laughed.

"I never told anyone about her until last night. So if you do go spreading the word, those men in gray and brown tried to kill Fitz and I, she saved us." Jemma confessed with a small smile.

"Now I see why your father allowed this. I agree and I hope to put up a better fight tomorrow." Prince Triplett commented with a half grin.

"What are you two so chatty about? What did I miss?" Prince Ward asked interrupting to stand on the other side of Jemma.

"Nothing Prince Ward, we were just discussing how wonderful tonight is." Jemma replied turning her attention forward and back to the dance floor.

Skye and Fitz were still dancing and Princess Olivia and Lord Miles were still staring hard.

It was hard to miss and Jemma began to grow impatient. Prince Ward continued to talk.

"Princess Jemma did you have any idea this Thorn was a girl? I can't believe it, I never suspected. I'm not even sure it's the same person as earlier today."

"Prince Ward, we both know that's the same person and if you ask her to prove it I fear for your dignity." Prince Triplett commented and Jemma snickered.

"What are you saying Prince Triplett?" Prince Ward demanded getting angry.

"I'm saying she's a beautiful woman. Maybe you should consider another tactic because I'm pretty certain she can take you in a fight. She_ is_ from the dark forest." Prince Triplett commented with a shrug.

Prince Ward frowned but didn't argue further. Jemma thought of Prince Ward trying to woo Skye and Jemma laughed on the inside. Ward was not Skye's type that Jemma was sure of. And the more Jemma thought about it the more she began to wonder what Skye's type was? Of course that's when Fitz finally brought Skye back.

"That was fun Fitz. I didn't realize the room was so big when you're spinning around it instead of looking down at it." Skye commented laughing with Fitz who was still grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you for the dance Thorn. I enjoyed it and when my sister is done with you. How about we take one more spin around the room?" Fitz asked looking to Skye.

"That would be wonderful Fitz, absolutely." Skye agreed then turned to Jemma her smile turning a little more natural.

"Princess Jemma, I believe you were next." Skye offered her hand and Jemma's smile widened.

Everyone stood watching as Skye swept Jemma away joining the other couples on the dance floor. All eyes were on them and for the moment neither woman cared.

"Where did you learn how to dance? You're so smooth on the dance floor." Jemma asked looking into Skye's eyes.

"Aunt May showed me how. All types of skills are useful. I'm glad to finally be next to you, everyone's staring is starting to get to me. Even those odd looks your father and those other royals gave me were so…odd." Skye commented.

"I agree."

"So where are the significant others of the king's and queen or are they all widowers too?" Skye asked with a half-smile, she could see Fitz on the other side of the room getting interrogated by the other princes.

"King Garrett's a widow and he hasn't remarried or chosen a consort. Queen Hand's wife, Lady Isabelle is at home with their daughter Princess Faith. King Fury was married once, if I remember correctly his wife died the same time my mother did. He's remarried now to Lady Trina, Prince Triplett's mother. She's also at home, still mending from a broken arm." Jemma supplied and Skye nodded soaking it in.

"Ah."

"Skye, you should know we have other guest here from out…outside of Aos. I only mention it because of the way they reacted to your name, to Thorn." Jemma said in a very soft voice with a frown as she thought of Princess Olivia.

"Really? Who? And from where?" Skye asked pulling Jemma a little closer and holding Jemma by the waist.

"Princess Olivia Fairweather of the Elvin kingdom arrived with Lord Miles Lydon of eastern Aos. And they've been staring at you since you walked in and not in that "Oh she's a girl" way, it's more like they know you." Jemma said with a frown that she couldn't hide.

Skye was twirling Jemma in a waltz when she came to a sudden halt. They were now on the east side of the ballroom near a small private balcony with large glass doors. Skye quickly looked around and took Jemma's hand leading her to the balcony. Everyone was watching them yet no one followed. However every look, every gesture between the women were highly scrutinized.

Skye made sure to shut the door after them to give them a modicum of privacy. Skye frowned deeply as she took Jemma to the furthest corner of the balcony, above them a full blue moon.

"I'm afraid to ask Skye." Jemma commented staring into Skye's eyes, the conflict she saw in her friends eyes made her stomach twist into knots.

"You don't need to ask anything Jemma. I never expected the problems from my past to follow me home. I do know Olivia and I know Miles too. I'll be honest I didn't part with either of them on friendly terms. Miles is a backstabbing liar and Olivia is obsessed and dangerous."

"So _Thorn_ has a reputation?" Jemma asked a little bitterly pulling her hand away.

Jemma turned away from Skye to stare out at Crescent City, from this view point it was beautiful under the blue moonlight. Behind Jemma, Skye reacted as if she'd been psychically slapped, she recoiled looking really hurt. Frowning even deeper Skye's eyes fell to the floor as she tried to figure out a way to bring Jemma close again.

Shaking her head at the situation and her own doubts Skye huffed and closed the distance coming up behind Jemma to hug her from behind. Skye was unsure how Jemma would receive her and was absolutely relieved when Jemma leaned back into her and entwined their fingers together.

"Yes, Thorn has a reputation but Thorn is only a small part of who I am. Olivia only liked me for my skill and that I never talked about myself. I never told her anything, not where I'm really from, not who I really was and never my real name. She was incredibly beautiful and I was naïve."

"And now?" Jemma asked leaning a little more on Skye.

"And now I'm not going to let anyone or anything, ruin my time with my best friend. I waited ten years for _this—_I'm not going to let anything or anyone take it away." Skye stated nuzzling a little into Jemma's neck.

"She worries me Skye." Jemma bluntly stated with a heavy sigh.

"She should worry you, she a viper. Dangerous and crazy. Her being here is not a good thing and I can't imagine why Miles is with her. Last I saw of them they were ready to cut each other's throats."

"Wow. Are all Elvin like that? I thought the Elvin people were kind, generous and thoughtful?" Jemma asked.

"They are, Olivia is…different. Her sisters and brothers are good people. I don't know what happened with her." Skye commented chuckling under her breath at a humorous memory of Olivia and her many insane antics.

"So you were with her? With them both?" Jemma asked in an odd tone Skye couldn't read.

"For a moment. It didn't take me long to figure out their bullshit. Why is there anyone here tonight you were with before? Anyone who might lay claim to you?" Skye asked trying to keep it light hearted however her voice went unusually high at the end of her sentence. Skye seemed to catch herself adding after a breath.

"You know because of the plan. I wouldn't want anyone messing up the plan."

"Do you really want to know Skye?" Jemma asked hesitantly while holding on tight to Skye.

"Yeah, sure. We can tell each other anything, can't we?" Skye asked not sounding convinced at all.

"I think we can Skye, that's why we're best friends." Jemma stated with a nod of her head.

Taking a deep breath and holding on to Skye Jemma explained.

"There were two people important to me for a short time. Jordan Stryke I met at school, she was my first…everything. It barely lasted a moon but I was so determined to have something that was just mine I didn't realize how much she was using me for my position. She dumped me as soon as King Garrett offered her a job as his Head Agent of Magic. I haven't seen or spoken to since and I don't ever want to."

Skye sensed the uncomfortable pain of old loss and hugged Jemma a little tighter.

"The other was Regan Wyngarde, an orphan from the South kingdom she was adopted by Captain Sitwell who was apparently friends with her father. I met her when she was assigned to protect me. Captain Sitwell trained her personally so she was supposedly the best. She could never hold a candle to you and I always really wanted to point it out but that would raise too many questions.

"Regan helped mend my heart after Jordan, only Regan was worse than Jordan. After three moons of manipulations, elaborate lies and constant intense drama that was meant to isolate me from Fitz and my father she convinced me to run away with her. Only three days before we were supposed to flee, I caught her plotting with another guard, this big nasty guy called Monroe, to murder Queen Hand. My father was trying to rebuild ties to each kingdom; the plot would sever those ties for another twenty years. Regardless of the affection I had for her, I love my father and my kingdom more and so I told my father the whole truth."

Jemma fell silent for a long moment prompting Skye to ask. "What happened after that?"

"Monroe got word to Regan first, she tried to kill me and Sunshine took her ear and her hand in the fight. Unfortunately Regan escaped and I didn't let Sunshine chase her past the kingdoms borders. Both times I've trusted someone with my heart I've been severely disappointed."

"Wow, your luck _is as bad as mine_. Who would've thought? I'm glad they didn't work out." Skye stated with a small chuckle that surprised Jemma.

"You're glad I got hurt?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I'm glad you saw them for what they really were and I'm glad you didn't put up with it. You deserve so much more than that Jemma. Frankly I would have had some words to say if I had found you with someone like those women."

"Really? You'd care that much?"

"If you can't trust your friends to tell you the truth, who can you trust?"

"I'm glad you didn't stay with them either. I would have been disappointed in your taste." Jemma commented and they both had a good laugh about it.

"Hey, if both of your ex's are women, why did you leave the contest open to everyone? What if I hadn't shown up in time? What if Prince Ward had won? Don't you want to be with someone you could actually be physically affectionate with?" Skye asked.

And it made Jemma smile that Skye already assumed she was going to win. Jemma loved that confidence.

"It was a chance I was willing to take and if it came down to that, it's a trade-off I could make for my father and my kingdom. I've always considered my needs second to those of the kingdom; this would have given me a chance to prove it. Not every marriage is happy, love filled or fulfilling; sometimes all marriage is, is a contract and obligation."

"That's depressing Jemma."

"That's why I'm so happy you've come back to me. You've saved my life again." Jemma stated letting go of Skye's hands to turn around and hug Skye properly, with both arms wrapped around the brunette.

They held each other tightly the quiet moment was so soothing to them both. Skye pulled back to look down at Jemma and with their faces a breath apart all Skye could see were Jemma's huge deep hazel eyes. Pulled in Skye felt the tension return, like a fire spreading through her chest pushing her forward toward Jemma and her perfect lips. Eyes locked Jemma tightened her grip on Skye and leaned in slowly. Under the bright clear blue moonlight Skye and Jemma moved closer until they could feel each other's breath, their lips almost touching.

Suddenly the balcony door opened and music poured out shattering the moment and startling both young women into backing up from each other though they didn't release each other from the embrace.

"I'll get her father!" Fitz called out his hand on the knob of the door.

Fitz turned to them opening the door all the way and walking through. He had a big bright smile on his face as he walked over to them.

"Father needs to see you Jemma, you too Thorn. Oh and our guests from the Elvin kingdom are looking for you. I don't know how they missed you, most of the guests seem to be gossiping quiet loudly about you two out here. Prince Ward is pouting over at the punch table with Princess Olivia. I suggest you take the other exit."

"Thank you brother." Jemma replied smiling at Fitz.

Skye let go of Jemma's waist and reached down to take Jemma's hand as she smiled at Fitz giving him a nod and lead Jemma back into the ballroom. Neither woman seemed aware of the handholding, it was natural and an unconscious gesture of comfort for them both.

However to everyone watching them it was further proof of Princess Jemma's true feelings and that this _Thorn_ was brought in by Princess Jemma as a ringer to maintain her singular power. Most of the buzz in the room was approval of Princess Jemma's seemingly bold political maneuver.

Skye and Jemma made a quick exit out of a side door then Jemma showed Skye a side hall that would take them to the private room where King Coulson was waiting for them. The guards stationed along the hall and at the doors of each room nodded to them both as they went. The guard stationed at the door of the private room nodded to her in greeting as she opened the door for them. Walking inside both Skye and Jemma were surprised to see King Garrett, King Fury and Queen Hand still with King Coulson, each with a dour expression on their face

"Did I miss something father?" Jemma asked releasing Skye's hand to walk over.

Skye followed silently behind lightly frowning at the odd situation and how much the other monarchs were staring at her especially King Fury.

"I think we all did daughter. Thorn, have you seen your Aunt this evening?" King Coulson asked with a concerned tone that alarmed Jemma.

"No, not yet. Why?" Skye asked bluntly.

"We have a very serious question that must be answered Thorn, your Aunt can answer it for us." King Coulson replied.

"Thorn, do you remember anything of your parents? Maybe where you were really born?" Queen Hand asked gently.

Skye frowned deeply answering, "No and no."

"Father, what's going on?" Jemma demanded giving her father a stern look and he frowned in sympathy.

"You should show her." King Fury said interrupting, he nodded his head adding. "Let her decide for herself."

"Alright." King Coulson replied.

"Thorn, I would like to show you the private gallery. A hall where I keep all the important portraits that document my kingdom's history. There is a painting I would like to show you." King Coulson said to Skye offering his arm to her.

Startled and a little frightened Skye pressed her lips together and reached out taking King Coulson's arm. Without word he lead her from the room and back into the hall. Everyone followed silently behind them. Jemma trailed at the end next to Queen Hand who kept glancing over at Jemma.

As they walked down the long hall to another section of the castle Queen Hand stepped closer and said a voice barely above a whisper.

"Princess Jemma, I'm curious if you've changed your mind? If you're going to announce it early?"

"I'm sorry Queen Hand? I don't understand the question." Jemma whispered back.

Jemma always had a good relationship with the Northern Queen. They had many things in common and Jemma had always looked up to the Queen, intelligent, strong, and compassionate. Queen Hand was the type of ruler Jemma hoped to be one day.

"You didn't want to marry because there were no good options. Nothing that would fulfill your obligations and allow you happiness. That's why you chose the games, so the gods could choose for you. That's why you opened it up to your entire kingdom, you were never going to share power and anyone who thought so are morons."

Jemma chuckled softly nodding in agreement and Queen Hand went on.

"You left the decision to the gods and they gave you back your friend. The choice has been made, why prolong the games? Why not announce it now?"

"It's important the regular people participating get to complete the games. I know the only one who will make a fuss is Prince Ward, the nobles never will. And by then everyone will have gotten to see Thorn in action enough to welcome her into the kingdom. No one will have cause to question it then. If I did it now there would be quite an uproar over it and needless accusations would be made. And besides everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Shrewd Princess Jemma, I approve." Queen Hand replied with a small smile.

Jemma grinned, it was rare she earned such praise from Queen Hand.

"Queen Hand if I may inquire, what is really going on? Please?" Jemma begged.

Queen Hand and Jemma shared a loaded look and Queen Hand reached placing a hand on Jemma's arm forcing them slow down putting more distance between them and the others. Queen Hand drew Jemma close whispering.

"The night your mother was murdered, she was attending the naming ceremony for King Fury and Queen Mia's first child. Assassins cut down your mother and Queen Mia. King Fury's Captain of the Guard Melinda May rescued the infant. Unfortunately Captain May and the infant fell from a high balcony into the Black Falls. The bodies were never recovered."

"What was the baby's name?" Jemma asked feeling the whole world spin as she put the pieces together.

"Skye."

Jemma came to a dead stop, tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked rapidly trying to calm the swelling emotion in her chest. Queen Hand stopped with Jemma and gently lifted Jemma's chin so she could look her in the eyes.

"It is true, isn't it?" Queen Hand asked.

Jemma nodded yes as more tears sprang out as she whispered, "Princess Skye Fury."

Ahead, leading the train of royals Skye clung to King Coulson very nervous and a little terrified. The king took her to a large set of doors and paused to pull a key unlocking the door and pushing them open. Stepping inside King Coulson lead Skye down the well-lit hall to the middle. They passed by dozens of large paintings, members of the Coulson family as well as all the other royal families of Aos.

"These portraits represent my family and the other royal families of Aos. I wanted to show you a painting of King Fury and his first wife Queen Mia." King Coulson stated as he gestured to a massive painting in front of them.

Skye looked up at the painting of King Fury and his first wife with a heavy sigh, she didn't understand what this all meant. In the painting King Fury had one eye making Skye wonder offhand when exactly did he loose the eye yet he looked…very happy, in love even. That made Skye look a little closer and that's when she noticed Queen Mia. Skye let go of King Coulson's arm and stepped closer staring hard at the Queen's face.

"Why….why does she look like me? Why does that woman have my face?" Skye whispered her mind spinning.

"Did you known Thorn, when Queen Mia was still alive, King Fury's Captain of the Guard was the best warrior in Aos, a woman by the name of Melinda May."

"You never could just spit it out, could you Philip." May stated emerging from the shadows, she was wearing a black cloak.

Everyone turned to stare wide eyed mouth open at May. King Fury stepped closer to her shocked and stunned.

"Melinda? I thought you were dead. By the gods, it is true! That means…" King Fury stammered then spun around to stare at Skye with tears welling up.

"Aunt May? Is this it? Is this what you meant? Is King Fury my father?" Skye asked tears streaming down her face, her back turned to everyone.

"Yes Skye, King Fury is your father. Queen Mia was your mother." May stated walking closer.

"Skye?" King Fury asked in a small voice taking three steps closer to his daughter.

Skye looked up and turned around to face her father. They stared at one another looking at each other with new eyes.

"Skye, I thought I lost you all those years ago." Fury whispered.

"I didn't know. Aunt May never said anything, only that it was too dangerous to make myself known until I was properly prepared to handle the danger. That why I came home." Skye stated her tears flowing harder.

"My baby girl, I've missed you so much. Not a day has gone by I have you and your mother and wished you were still with me. The gods have answered my prayers." Fury stated as two tears spilled over and he rushed his daughter pulling her into a tight hug.

Skye broke down sobbing and hugging her father just as tight.

King Garrett watched the reunion with growing concern, his brows furrowed his mind working on some problem. Backing up King Garret said,

"I don't want to intrude on this joyous reunion. Nick I'm glad you got your daughter back, this is a wondrous day. Princess Skye, let me be the first to welcome you. Now if you'll excuse me."

King Garrett quickly left.

"Welcome Princess Skye. Nick, Philip, we'll talk more later." Queen Hand stated with a sympathetic smile, she turned to leave and as she walked by Jemma she gave Jemma an encouraging smile.

Jemma was standing there silent sobbing watching the reunion. _Princess Skye Fury, Skye Fury, Princess Fury. Princess Skye Fury, Skye Fury, Princess Fury._ _Princess Skye Fury, Skye Fury, Princess Fury._ _Princess Skye Fury, Skye Fury, Princess Fury._ The names went around and around in Jemma's mind and still she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it all.

Skye was a princess just like she was. Skye had always been a princess even when they were children. Was that why Skye was so special? Why they connected so fast? Why they were so close?

"Nick we'll talk later. Discuss how we're going to handle the announcement. I'll have to cancel the games." King Coulson stated thinking out loud.

"No! Father we can't cancel the games." Jemma stated drying her face and walking over.

"Why not? There's no point going forward with it now. You obliviously prefer Princess Fury over the others and we all know she was going to win anyway. Melinda you did a great job with her training. Very impressive." King Coulson said.

"I only did what I knew Queen Mia would want for her child." May stated with a sad expression.

"Thank you Melinda. Thank you." King Fury whispered still hugging Skye tight.

"I think it's important we complete the games father. If you must announce Skye's real name before the end, okay. However to take away the competition and the fun everyone's having would do more harm than good. The contest may have been one of my ploys to prolong the inevitable it still did bring the kingdom together. Skye will still win and the outcome will be the same so why ruin the fun?" Jemma argued.

"Your daughter's right Phil. And I would like to see my daughter in action a little more." King Fury commented releasing Skye.

Skye sniffled and dried her face releasing her father and taking a step back. Jemma walked over stepping close to Skye, she wanted to reach out and take Skye's hand but was unsure so kept her hands at her sides. Skye turned to Jemma when she got close and smiled as she reached out taking Jemma's left hand entwining their fingers before turning her attention back to the other adults in the rooms. And all three older adults took notice of the little gesture.

"Skye, when you like the world to know who you really are?" King Fury asked his daughter.

"Tomorrow. Tonight I would like to go back to the party with Jemma. I have a lot to think about. King Fury…father. Would it be okay…if I be there when you tell your son about me?"

"Your _brother_ about you." King Fury corrected and Skye nodded in agreement.

"That's going to take a while to get used to." Skye commented.

Jemma smiled lovingly at Skye.

"After the ball, we'll meet back here and we'll talk to your brother together. You don't mind do you Phil?" King Fury asked.

"Of course not Nick, whatever you need." King Coulson replied then taking another look at Jemma and Skye he added.

"To me it looks like Mia and Alexia were whispering in the gods ears on this one."

"I agree Phil, only Mia could think up something like this."

"Drink Nick?"

"Sounds great Phil."

King Coulson and King Fury left the hall leaving their daughters behind. Both waiting until they were alone to talk.

"Are you okay Skye? This is a lot to learn in one moment." Jemma commented wrapping her arms around Skye's waist holding her close.

"I knew I was going to see my father tonight. I had no idea it was King Fury. I thought maybe a merchant's daughter, best case a lower noble's daughter. Not…not king of the southern lands King Fury. Triplett's…my brother. I have a brother." Skye commented with disbelief and shock.

Jemma pulled her hands up pulling Skye closer hugging her, Skye melted into Jemma's embrace and more tears leaked out. Skye started crying again and Jemma quietly held her. A few minutes later the crying stopped and Skye pulled back to dry her face.

"I must look a mess. I never wear makeup. Is it smeared? Do I look horrible?" Skye asked.

"Here, let me." Jemma replied lightly dabbing at the corners of Skye's eyes to fix the makeup.

"Just a tiny bit smudged but still very beautiful." Jemma stated with a small smile as she stared deep into Skye's eyes.

Skye wanted to thank Jemma for being so kind only those deep hazel eyes sparkled in the light drawing her in. This time Skye embraced the fire and leaned in pressing her lips to Jemma's. They clung to each other tighter Jemma leaning in and opening her mouth losing herself in Skye's kiss. Jemma's lips were as soft as Skye imagined and Jemma tasted sweet. The kiss made Skye's whole body tingle. Opening her mouth Skye deepened the kiss and their tongues danced.

As the kissed continued Skye reached up cupping Jemma's face with her right hand, she needed to feel the incredible softness of Jemma's skin. Skye used her thumb to trace the line of Jemma's jaw to her neck, she could feel Jemma's pulse racing. It matched her own racing heart.

When they broke apart, eyes closed they pressed their foreheads together breathing each other's breath still holding on tightly to each other.

"Tonight after the party and after you talk to your brother. Come to my room."

"To talk?" Skye asked.

"Only if it's about a short engagement, I want to do this more." Jemma relied pulling Skye in for a searing deep kiss that made Skye's head spin.

For a few minutes they forgot the rest of the world existed. The kiss grew heated and aggressive as both women began pushing for more. The need to breathe broke them apart, both women pulled back then pressed close panting lightly.

"We can't forget about the party. We told them we would go back." Skye reminded Jemma pressing her face to Jemma's neck she couldn't stop herself from laying several light kisses on Jemma's skin.

"Yes." Jemma nodded in agreement and with great difficulty she pulled back from Skye letting the brunette go and putting more than an arm's length of space between them.

"We need to fix ourselves before we go." Skye commented taking three deep breaths as her eyes roamed up and down Jemma.

Now that she knew was it was like to kiss Jemma, Skye didn't want to stop and imagining Jemma out of that dress was setting her whole body on fire.

"Yes, good point Skye." Jemma replied with a firm nod, she took a large breath as if bracing herself then walked back to Skye.

Jemma checked Skye's face reaching out touching up the makeup then fixing a section of Skye's hair. Skye did the same for Jemma. Soon they were both assured there was no sign of their intimate embrace. They giggled every time their eyes locked as they returned to the party.

"Years of wondering what that would be like and it's so much better than my dreams, better than anything I ever experienced before. How do you do that Jemma? You always exceed my expectations." Skye commented with a happy smile.

"Well you've always exceeded mine. I can't wait for later." Jemma replied then put more distance between them.

Skye laughed and took another deep calming breath.

Their return to the party set the crowd abuzz with new gossip. Jemma and Skye both pushed down their smiled to put on blank faces heading through the crowd toward their fathers. Fitz came rushing over and grabbed Skye's hand pulling her over to the dance floor with a huge smile.

"You must dance with me before you do anything else!" Fitz demanded and Skye laughed allowing herself to be pulled along.

Jemma continued her way over to her father while Fitz twirled Skye around on the dance floor.

"Having fun Fitz?"

"A lot of fun Skye."

Skye pulled Fitz to a stop her face falling and he gently pulled her into motion again his smile never wavering.

"King Fury told me since he realized we were friends. I'm glad he did and I'm glad you're going to be the one winning that contest. Even if you weren't a Fury you're the only person I trust with Jemma." Fitz stated his smile turning into a happy grin.

"Thank you Fitz and you should know I am going to marry your sister. I think…I think I might be in love with her." Skye admitted and Fitz laughed.

"Well it was going to be one of us Skye, and I think you chose very well. I'm happy for you both and I look forward even more to watching to decimate your competition."

Skye pulled Fitz in and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone noticed and news of the chaste kiss spread like wildfire.

"May I cut in?"

Fitz and Skye came to a pause to see Princess Olivia standing there with a charming smile that only fooled Fitz.

"May I cut in?" Princess Olivia asked again and Fitz nodded backing away.

Skye frowned openly and grabbed Fitz pulling him back. "No Fitz don't go anywhere, Princess Olivia is not cutting in."

"Oh and why not Thorn? I just wanted to come over and say hello while I had the chance. I understand you've been…busy with Princess Jemma." Princess Olivia stated with a suggested eyebrow and nod of her head.

"Well I did enter the contest to win Princess Jemma's hand in marriage. And I will win." Skye stated a hard look washing over her face as she addressed her ex.

"Is this why the big rush home? I thought you were heading to your dingy dank forest to sleep in the leaves and the muck." Princess Olivia practically sneered at Skye.

"Um…Thorn, would you like some punch?" Fitz asked trying to defuse the situation, it didn't work.

"My destination is none of your business. We're not in the Elvin kingdom anymore you can't push me around and I won't let you ruin anything else." Skye spat at her through gritted teeth.

"Testy are we. Maybe the princess hasn't put out yet." Princess Olivia spat back and Skye took one menacing step toward her.

Everyone around them went silent and suddenly Jemma was at Skye's side.

"Is there a problem here?" Jemma asked placing a gentle hand on Skye's shoulder.

Skye didn't flinch or take her eyes off Princess Olivia, staring hard into the Elvin Princess's eyes Skye warned her.

"Don't you dare say one ill word or one crass joke about Princess Jemma. I don't care that you're an Elvin princess or that your father is one of the most powerful people in the world. Because none of that will save you from me if you disparage Jemma one more time, I will cut you down myself."

Tears welled up in Princess Olivia's eyes as she stepped closer and said through gritted teeth. "I offered you the Elvin kingdom, I offered you marriage and you turned me down because you said you weren't ready to settle down in one place. And here you are not a moment on shore chasing after some girl you don't even know! How could you be so cruel Thorn? You call me callous and vindictive and here you are tearing out my heart!"

"I do know Jemma, she's everything I've ever wanted and could ever hope for. That's why tomorrow I'm going to win the next part of the contest and then I'm going to do it again the next day and next after that until I've won the whole thing. I'm sorry you feel hurt by this but I never lied to you or hid my feelings. You made assumptions Olivia and you were wrong."

"Is there a problem?" Prince Ward asked alongside Prince Triplett both were eyeing the Elvin princess with a cautious eye.

"Yes, Princess Olivia needs a drink and some distraction. Prince Ward, would you be so kind?" Jemma asked and Prince Ward immediately nodded yes and escorted Princess Olivia away.

"Are you alright Skye?" Jemma whispered looked at Skye with great concern.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. You should not have had to hear that."

"Thank you for defending me Skye." Jemma replied with a warm smile.

"Fitz, would you like to get a drink with us?" Skye asked and Fitz brightened smiling as he nodded yes.

The three of them walked together to the corner of the ballroom to get a cup of wine. Conversation slowly returned to the ballroom then remained at a medium roar. The party continued and soon Prince Ward passed Princess Olivia off on the nobles and Lord Miles. Prince Triplett danced with a number of Ladies present having a small contest with Fitz to see how many different girls they could dance with.

May, King Fitz, King Coulson and Queen Hand stood off to the side, drinking and getting caught up. Skye spoke to a number of other contestants talking shop while Prince Ward finally convinced Jemma to have that dance with him. They made two turns around the ballroom when Prince Ward asked her.

"Princess Jemma I've never been shy about my feelings for you. However after today and…tonight I must ask for your complete honesty. Is the contest real? Do I still have a shot with you? Or am I trying in vain?"

"It's real Prince Ward and I wish you the best. I will keep my word and marry the winner of the contest." Jemma replied then continued to assure him for the rest of their dance.

Jemma spent the rest of the evening taking turns dancing with the other participants. King Coulson remained in the ballroom with King Fury getting caught up while Queen Hand pulled Skye aside to ask questions about her weapons training. King Garrett never returned and soon Prince Ward disappeared. Skye noticed Princess Olivia sneak out and she followed afraid Princess Olivia would use magic to hurt someone else.

Skye lost sight of Olivia at a crossroad in the castles halls, unsure of which way to go Skye took a random guess and found something else entirely. The hall led to bare staircase heading down, following the path it took Skye to a side door that exited in a small courtyard next to the stables. Skye kept going and poked her head out of the door to see a packed horse with King Garrett mounted up. Prince Ward stood next to him looking worried.

"Father, I don't think this is necessary. Princess Jemma assured me I was still in the running. As long as I win the completion the original plan will work. This isn't necessary." Prince Ward said in a low voice that still carried across the empty courtyard.

"It done. Don't argue with me boy, you will do what you're told. Now is not the time to question me. Understand Ward?"

"Yes father."

"Grab the prize and get out. See you soon." King Garrett said then kicked his horse into motion taking off.

Skye quickly went back inside and back up the stairs. She had a feeling Prince Ward would not react well to finding out someone was listening in. Heading back to the ballroom Skye immediately noticed Princess Olivia was back and dancing with Lord Miles. Skye went back to talk with Fitz, pushing the tidbit she overheard to the back of her mind Skye would wait to tell Jemma about it later when they were alone.

There were no more problems or outbursts for the rest of the evening, everyone enjoyed themselves until late. Skye was nervous about the conversation she would have with her new brother and Jemma made sure to give her a comforting hand squeeze on her way out along with a whispered.

"See you soon."

Jemma called Sunshine and took her out for a quick fly around the city before heading to bed. Skye left to meet King Fury, incredibly nervous Fitz noticed her discomfort and was sweet enough to walk her to the private study near the guest bedrooms that King Fury and Triplet were in. Fitz gave Skye an encouraging smile and a light kiss on the cheek before escorting her in.

King Fury and Prince Triplett were enjoying a nightcap of brandy when they walked in. Fitz gave them all a bright smile then turned to Skye.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. Good luck."

"Thank you Fitz." Skye replied smiling at him watching him leave.

"Thank you for joining us this evening. Would you like a brandy?" King Fury asked picking up the bottle ready to pour another glass.

Skye nodded and approached the pair. Prince Triplett looked very confused and bluntly asked his father.

"Father, what's going on? What is this?"

"The woman I introduced you to tonight, Melinda May." King Fury began.

"Oh yes your old Captain of the Guard. I grew up hearing so many amazing stories of Captain May, it was such an honor to meet her. I though she died?" Prince Triplett asked confused.

"So did I. Do you remember what I told you about that night?" King Fury asked and dutifully Prince Triplett answered.

"Yes. That was the night you lost your first wife, Queen Mia and your baby."

"That's right. Triplett, tonight when Melinda made herself known to me she also made known something she did that dark day when I lost my beloved Mia. Melinda revealed that she had saved my daughter that night."

"What? Wait?" Prince Triplett muttered his mind struggling to keep up.

"Triplett, I'd to introduce you to your sister, Princess Skye Fury otherwise known as Thorn." King Fury stated and Skye stepped forward with a warm hopeful smile.

Triplett stared wide eyed at Skye for a long moment confused then slowly resolute.

"Sister…huh."

"Brother…huh." Skye replied.

"So did you always know?"

"No, I only knew my name was Skye. I didn't find out the rest until earlier tonight. I wasn't expecting it." Skye answered honestly and Triplett nodded in agreement.

"Is it true how you met Princess Jemma and Prince Fitz?"

"What did they tell you?"

"That you saved their lives when they were children."

"Yes, it's true."

"What was that like…growing up in the dark forest?" Triplet asked politely and it began a long conversation between the two of them with their father listening in.

Triplett wanted to know how Skye was raised, her training, and her true personality while Skye wanted to know what sort of man Triplett was. It was an enlightening conversation that did a lot to build bridges in the fractured family.

By the time Skye left, she was on air. Her head was spinning in a good way and she was elated to have an actual sibling of her own. That Triplett seemed to be a good honest man was great, now she wanted to get to know him more. It would be nice to have a tight relationship with someone like Fitz and Jemma did with each other.

Passing by her own guest room heading toward Jemma's, Skye was surprised to see Captain Sitwell leaving the room. As they passed by in the hall Captain Sitwell nodded to Skye. She thought it was odd and wondered why the captain needed to be in the Princesses room. Going in without knocking, Skye found Sunshine alone in the room.

Seeing Sunshine lounging by the open balcony door it calmed Skye's fears. Sunshine was Jemma's best protector so even if Skye thought it was very odd to see Captain Sitwell in Jemma's private chamber she trusted Sunshine's instincts. So if Sunshine didn't kill Captain Sitwell for being somewhere he's not supposed to be, maybe it _was_ for a good reason.

Walking in Skye went directly to Sunshine, hugging the golden Griffin. Sunshine was relaxed and didn't move much, she laid there watching Skye. Walking over to the table she poured herself a cup of water from the brass pitcher. After having drank so much wine that evening Skye was thirsty. Draining the cup, she refilled it again and drank half of it when she glanced down and something caught her eye.

Holding the cup where she could see, Skye looked closer to see something floating on top. Some sort of white substance. Some even clung to the inside of the cup. Alarmed Skye set the cup down and grabbed the pitcher and noticed even more of the white stuff inside. A loud thump behind Skye startled her into turning around. Sunshine was passed out on the floor.

Rushing over to Sunshine's water dish, a child size bronze bathtub Skye saw the same white powder all over it. Dizziness washed over Skye, the room started to spin and her vision began to tunnel. She knew she was drugged and struggled to reached the door to alert someone, anyone. Jemma was in danger.

Skye fell unconscious before she could reach the door.

**On the other side of the castle…**

Jemma was finally finished for the day she had just left the kitchen giving the last necessary instruction for a special breakfast for just the royal families of Aos. Jemma wanted to use it to officially welcome Skye.

Heading straight for her room Jemma took the most direct path, a servant's hall that ran under than up. Excited to see Skye alone Jemma giggled every time she thought or said Skye's full name out loud. In a happy haze Jemma rushed down the hall and ran right into Prince Ward.

"Princess Jemma! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Prince Ward said with a big nervous smile.

"Prince Ward! Where have you been? We were supposed to have one more dance. That's not like you to disappoint. Is everything alright?" Jemma asked smiling brightly at him.

"Actually no. I need your help. Out by the stables, I need to show you something. It's very important." Prince Ward told her reaching out and gently grabbing her hand.

"Okay." Jemma replied letting go of his hand and stepping ahead of Prince Ward.

"Thank you Princess Jemma." Prince Ward said behind her.

Prince Ward reached into his coat and pulled out his handkerchief and a small blue bottle pouring the contents onto the cloth. Dropping the bottle Prince Ward rushed Princess Jemma from behind pushing the cloth against Jemma's face. Jemma struggled to stop him but the more she panicked the more she breathed in and the faster the drug took effect.

Jemma went limp in Prince Ward's arms, he dropped the cloth and picked up Jemma with both arms. Carrying her with some gentle care Prince Ward quickly made his exit taking Jemma to the stables. He covered her in a blanket, tied her to his horse and took off as fast as he could without rising suspicion.

Once outside the city Prince Ward picked up the pace taking off and rushing to meet up with the last of the Eastern army left behind by his father to escort him and his prize south.

**The next morning at dawn…**

Skye woke to pain, her head throbbed as she peeled opened her eyes and tried to roll over and stand up. It was hard and she wanted to throw up but Skye managed to get to her feet. Sunshine growled and yelped as she woke stumbling as she stood up.

They both took a long moment to shake off the drug and clear their head. The longer Skye was awake the faster the effects faded. Skye could feel dawn approaching and instinctively knew exactly how long she had been out. Skye bolted from the room to the guest room and threw on her newly cleaned clothes, the ones she left in the bathing chamber then rushed back to Jemma's room. Sunshine was still shaking off the effects of the drug and when Skye returned she as ready to fly.

"Sunshine please understand me, someone took Jemma. We need to find her now! Come help me look." Skye pleaded with the golden Griffin looking the intelligent creature in the eyes.

Sunshine let out a loud series of clicks with a sharp nod of the head. Skye smiled and rushed to the balcony, she stretched out her wings and took off. A half a heartbeat later Sunshine took off following Skye high up above the city. Skye gestured to the Griffin to head right while she went left and they both took off.

Skye and Sunshine searched the city, and found nothing. Frustrated and increasingly angry Skye and Sunshine returned to the castle. It was a little after dawn the morning sun was still rising in the sky and everyone was still waking for the new day.

Landing on Jemma's balcony Skye asked for Fitz and Sunshine took her directly to him. Fitz was fast asleep drooling on his pillow; he was very startled to see Skye and Sunshine standing over him. In a rush Skye told Fitz what was up and they immediately went to wake King Coulson.

Within the hour the whole city was on alert. The war room was cleared, hot food was brought in as well as strong coffee while the city was searched and clues to what happened were sussed out. Every available person was put to work. King Fury and Queen Hand offered their own soldiers to the search with Queen Hand's Captain of the Guard, Maria Hill taking the lead. May offered to go with and Captain Hill was grateful for the help.

Princess Olivia made a point to go directly to King Coulson to offer to personally help in the search for Princess Jemma. She also made sure to call a truce with Skye in front of everyone so they all understood her motivation in this endeavor was to bring Princess Jemma safely home again. The additional Elvin warriors Princess Olivia were able to offer sped up the search considerably. Skye was surprised yet grateful for the additional help.

Mid-morning everyone returned to the war room to discuss what they knew. Skye was sitting there with Fitz and Sunshine waiting for report back from May and Captain Hill. Skye had returned to her room to grab her weapons and prepare for battle, when the time came she'd be ready. King Coulson stood to the side having a private conversation with King Fury and Queen Hand while Prince Triplett went over the maps of the city and surrounding area.

As soon as Captain Hill and May walked in they started the meeting.

"Captain Hill, report." Queen Hand ordered and Captain Hill began right away.

"King Garrett, Prince Ward, and Garrett's entire court along with all the Eastern kingdom soldiers are gone. The barracks is deserted as are the guestrooms and reports along the tower confirm groups of twenty thirty men at a time leaving the city over the last two days."

"I found evidence that suggests Prince Ward kidnapped Princess Jemma. These were found in the servant's hall next to each other." May stated to everyone as she placed an empty blue bottle and a handkerchief with Prince Ward's seal and initials sewn into the corner. Smudged onto the handkerchief was a pink color, the same color Princess Jemma was wearing the evening before.

"I'm going to kill him." Skye vowed through gritted teeth.

"So we can safely assume that Prince Ward took Jemma the same time Skye and Sunshine were drugged. That gives him a seven hour head start on us, ten with the time we took to search the city. They must be rushing back to the Eastern border."

"Sunshine and I are going after Jemma." Skye declared her wings twitched back and forth.

Fitz kept staring at them with great fascination as did Triplett and Captain Hill.

"You shouldn't go alone. You should take back up." King Coulson suggested and Skye shook her head no.

"They'll only slow us down. I can handle Ward and Sunshine can handle anyone who tries to get in the way."

"We need to be sure of which direction they went before we send anyone out. Treachery like this can mean only one thing, war. Garrett's declared war on all three of us by doing this." Queen Hand stated with a firm nod of her head and most of the room quickly agreed.

"Marcus!" King Coulson called and a soldier in white and yellow armor and a dark yellow cape snapped to attention.

"Yes your majesty."

"I asked for Captain Sitwell an hour ago, where is he?" King Coulson demanded and Marcus answered.

"I personally searched the castle he was nowhere to be found, so I sent four knights in four directions. I am waiting for their report."

"His quarters?" Fitz demanded of Marcus and the soldier gulped as he answered.

"Empty."

"You see! I told you! I told you! That sneaky bastard Sitwell drugged the water in Jemma's room. He's a part of it! He's working with Garrett and Ward! He's a dirty traitor." Skye shouted angry, and even Sunshine seemed to get worked up pawing at the floor with her claws out.

"There is no other explanation for Sitwell to be missing at this time. Not unless he's dead somewhere and he's been framed." King Fury stated grimly.

"He's been with me since the beginning. How could Jasper betray me like that?" King Coulson asked out loud.

"I'll ask him for you." Skye commented with venom.

A knock on the door and Captain Hill answered it, a messenger from King Fury's court covered in dirt and sweat was shown in. Without word the messenger passed the sealed scroll over to King Fury.

King Fury opened the scroll reading it right there, his face fell and his eye went wide. He read through the entire scroll then set it down as he announced.

"Garrett didn't go home, he went south. He's cut his way through my kingdom, attacked my castle putting it under siege. He's got other forces gathering with him, forces under the gray and brown and they are trying to knock down the Iron Gates."

"By the gods! Does Garrett realize he's opening the door to the destruction of Aos, of the world!" Fitz stated his face showing his fear.

"Of course he does. That's the bastard's plan." Queen Hand spat out.

"Okay, so now we know they're going south. I'm taking Sunshine and I'm leaving right now. We'll get Jemma. You all get everyone together and get down to the Iron Gates has fast as you can and stop Garrett. We'll catch up with you."

"Wait, we should plan this out better." King Coulson quickly said but Skye was heading out the door with Sunshine and she wasn't turning back.

As soon as Skye found an open window she and Sunshine took off heading south.

**At the same time down by the edge of the dark forest on the road south…**

Prince Ward rode his horse as hard as he dared. The seventy five armed men accompanying him rode hard to keep up. Jemma was still wrapped up in the blanket unconscious.

Time was not on their side, after leaving the city Prince Ward and his men took two ships south to a seaside city called Cryptos. They landed and made haste east traveling the long way around four large garrisons to reach Eastern kingdom land to make their way south. Prince Ward would have preferred to stay far away from the dark forest yet it was the only safe route to take. As word of his treachery spread more people around Aos would take up arms against him and his men.

The area was dangerous, still rounding the north western border of the dark forest they had a long way to go. The road through this area narrowed considerably forcing them to ride sometimes two men at a time slowing them down. Then they passed by a very large patch of Purple Pods when several men alongside the purple pods went down in an unseen swath of silver grass.

Hearing the screams and the commotion behind him, Prince Ward dismounted and ran behind to see what it was. While he tried figure out a way to pull his men out screams and shouts sounded at the front of the line where his horse waited with his prize. Prince Ward dashed backed sword drawn ready to fight only to see a dozen dark fairies' attacking his men and stealing the bundle off the back of his horse.

Prince Ward charged the dark fairies trying to slash at their iridescent blue green wings and they dodged hissing at him and using their tiny clawed hands to unleash dark magic choking the life of all within their reach. The dark fairies grabbed Prince Ward lifting him from the ground by his throat choking the life from him crushing his throat.

Dark fairies were only the length of a forearm with dark blotchy pine green skin with blue accents, iridescent wings, bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth and long razor sharp claws on their hands and feet. Dark fairies were all dark magic, there wasn't anything they couldn't do yet usually they stayed within the confines of the dark forest. Stepping outside was unusual as was robbing people. Murdering people however was completely normal for them.

The dark fairies tossed Prince Ward across the road and he hit a tree landing hard. Gasping for painful air he looked up to see the most terrifying sight ever seen with his eyes and Prince Ward knew in his heart he was being punished by the gods for his treachery.

The dark fairies stole Princess Jemma then slaughtered Prince Ward's men, chasing those left of his men into the dark forest. Within ten minutes Prince Ward was alone on the road, scared and shaken. He climbed on his horse and took off heading south to meet up with his father.

The dark fairies carried Jemma deep into the dark forest disappearing.

**Six hours later…**

Flying took a third of the travel time especially when they caught the wind. First Skye and Sunshine checked the docks south of the city and confirmed which route Prince Ward took. They flew east stopping at Cryptos to eat and rest. They quickly found another lead sending them further east toward the dark forest.

Flying non-stop for hours they reached the border of the dark forest. Now they were flying along the road that lined the dark forest borders and noticed a number of horses with no riders littered up and down the road. When they came upon a large number of dead eastern kingdom soldiers, they stopped to investigate the area. Skye noticed several spots of what looked like black green soot on the saddles of the horses and on the dead men on the ground. Skye knew what that mark was—dark fairy magic.

Sniffing up and down the road Sunshine was suddenly struck with a welcome familiar scent.

Sunshine tapped Skye with her wing and motioned for Skye to follow and she did without hesitation. They flew through wooded area with ease and a large part of Skye was happy to be home. The scents, the feel of the air was all so welcoming and wonderful she wished it could have been under better circumstances.

Pushing those distracting thoughts from her mind Skye focused on searching for Jemma. An hour into their search they lost the scent twice, Skye decided to stop at the cave to rest for a moment and think.

Skye knew of five dark fairy hordes in the forest. Skye also knew from the trail she and Sunshine were on that the dark fairies definitely took Jemma. The only puzzle to figure out was which one?

Skye walked around the cave noticing all the things Jemma had left behind. A very nice bedroll, a massive stack of clean cut dry firewood. A set of pots and pans, along with a bag of spices, weapons and medicines. Jemma had set up house in the cave.

Skye loved it.

The heavy feeling returned to Skye's chest and she got antsy again. Skye rummaged through a sack of dried goods Jemma left and found venison jerky, fish jerky and dried fruit. Skye made a quick meal of each while sitting at the edge of the cage watching the sun set. Skye's mind began to wander and all of a sudden it hit her, she knew which horde.

Out of the five hordes one was larger than the others, a fairy city really, in the heart of the dark forest. It was the most dangerous place in all of Aos.

Skye finished eating and took off again with Sunshine heading directly to the heart of the dark fairies.

It was a long flight, both Skye and Sunshine were forced to stop and rest for a bit before heading in. By this time the sky was dark and the moon was just beginning to make its nightly trek across the sky. Sitting on a moss bat covered Banyan tree Skye thought about how she was going to go in.

The heart of the dark fairy world was the Great Tree, a black banyan the size of a small mountain covered in silver moss. The banyan tree's light pink and gray leaves turned iron gray at night blocking what little moonlight there was. However the trunk of the Great Tree could be seen for miles, the black bark glowed florescent at night an otherworldly deep purple and pink with the silver moss glowing bright blue. It was beautiful.

From the distance of Skye's perch she could make out floating tuffs of sparkles, the trail of magic left behind from fairy flight. Following the floating tuffs Skye pinpointed four different entrances into the tree. She also noticed sparkling flashes all along and around the tree, again Skye knew exactly what those were dark fairy guards armed with silver tips, extremely deadly poison thorns that sparkled in the dark.

In her youth Skye never had any problems with the dark fairies, if anything they seemed to favor her. They never harmed her, tricked her or fucked with her in any way. And if Jemma had been coming to the dark forest as often as she said she did, which did seem true since Sunshine flew thru it with ease and knew her way around. That meant Jemma never messed with the dark fairies or vice versa either. So why did they dark fairies steal Jemma from Prince Ward? And what state was Jemma in?

Skye was very worried.

Sitting there for almost twenty minutes going through various plans in her mind and discarding them just as easily until there was only one option left Skye settled on a plan of action. With a heavy sigh Skye gathered her courage and made a silent prayer to the gods for protection as she unbuckled her sword belt pulling the weapon off.

"Sunshine, I'm going in alone to get Jemma. Stay here and wait for us." Skye told Sunshine looking the golden Griffin in the eyes.

The Griffin gave one of her usual one nod responses and laid down on the branch she had been sitting on. Skye tied her sword to Sunshine's armor and petted the Griffin one more time then took off flying in toward the Great Tree at a slow speed.

Skye was exhausted from flying all day, she normally never flew for such great distances yet the very idea of Jemma in danger spurred her on without fail. Skye was too tired to storm in and snatch Jemma, she didn't know the layout and didn't have the energy to fight her way out once she got in. Skye didn't have anything to offer or trade except herself and she knew going in there was a good chance she'd never leave the Great Tree alive.

Bravely Skye flew slowly up to the main entrance of the Great Tree and stopped just short of the entrance. Two dark fairies stood guard watching her silently with keen eyes.

"I've come to request audience with Queen Rana." Skye declared chin up trying very hard not to look as frightened as she felt.

"Who is requesting this honor?" A menacing fairy with dark blue skin asked, her tiny hand on her silver thorn.

"Skye of the dark forest also known as Princess Skye Fury is requesting the great honor." Skye replied with a small nod of respect to tiny creature.

The dark fairy sneered then motioned to her companion to keep Skye outside then took off disappearing inside the tree. Two minutes later the dark fairy returned with several others.

"Queen Rana will see you. Follow me."

Skye silently followed and noticed the six other dark fairies following close behind each one had their hand on their weapons. Skye was led deep into the Great Tree there were no torches or fire inside the tree everything was lit from within. It was almost blinding in its intensity of blues, pinks, whites and oranges, Skye kept blinking and quickly closing her eyes to get them to adjust faster but it was still difficult to see and the further she went the dizzier she began making her wonder if she had been drugged or if it was simply the effect of being in an all fairy zone.

Skye blinked and when she opened her eyes again she was startled to find herself sitting down in the dark fairy throne room facing the dark fairy Queen herself. Shocked and alarmed Skye's eyes went wide and she tried to discretely look around and at herself afraid of what might have happened while she was out of it. Thankfully she seemed unharmed.

Afraid to look up into the dark fairy queen's face Skye couldn't help but sneak a few peeks. The dark Queen was larger than the other fairies, her features were more humanoid in appearance and her skin shimmered gold under the green-blue skin. And Queen Rana's eyes were the color of flame, no pupil only an orb that constantly shifted from orange to yellow to white than back again; hypnotizing and utterly terrifying.

"Why are you here Princess Skye?" Queen Rana asked without moving her mouth.

"I came for Princess Jemma. I know you took her and I'm here to trade." Skye stated humbly keeping her eyes on the floor and her head down to show her respect for the Queen.

"Trade? You have nothing to trade Princess Skye. Nothing of value to us, anyway."

"I have myself, I have my life. So I humbly offer myself to you in exchange for Princess Jemma." Skye said trying desperately to keep her voice calm and firm.

The Queen said nothing in response for a very long time. So long sweat began to form along Skye's hairline then drip down the sides of her face and still Skye didn't move a muscle or take her eyes off the glowing floor under her feet.

"I do not ask so much of you Princess Skye. Your life will be your own, I only ask for a…favor. When the time comes I will call upon you and will you answer. Do you agree?"

"Yes your majesty, I agree." Skye stated solemnly.

"Rise Princess Skye." Queen Rana commanded and Skye finally stood up from her seat on the floor and looked up to see she was in a different chamber.

Now in a circular room with no doors the only opening was high up above. The dark fairy Queen watched Skye closely and told her.

"The drug used to put the princess to sleep was too much and she was under for too long. I had to use my magic to heal her and now she sleeps under the fairy veil. Your princess is at the top of the tree, if you can wake her you can leave with her."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am honored and humbled by your generosity." Skye replied bowing again.

"You're a child of the dark forest you understand our rules and honored them. So did your princess." Queen Rana stated then disappeared and suddenly Skye was alone.

Looking around the circular room there were no doors, no windows only the open roof far above her head. Taking a deep breath Skye stretched out her wings and took off. It was hard to rise straight up, usually she took off at a tilt and built up speed. It took the last of Skye's strength to reach the impossible opening that reached the heavens.

Soaked in sweat Skye barely made it over the edge, she lifted up above the opening to see a flat stone platform and landed with a hard heavy thump. Looking around Skye didn't see anything but the stone platform. Breathing hard she sat up on her knees and looked around again. The dark fairy Queen would not lie, Jemma had be there somewhere.

Standing up painfully and rather exhausted Skye stumbled around the platform peeking over each side to see nothing underneath it but the top of the tree and the forest impossibly far down. It was as if the platform floated above the world, hidden from all but a few.

Turning around to face the center Skye was alarmed to see the great hole she had flown up through—gone. The platform was whole and now sitting in the center a blue crystal pedestal and a pink glass coffin displayed on top. Jemma lay motionless inside.

Skye rushed forward on tired legs stumbling a little as she reached the pink glass coffin. She reached out placing both her hands palm down onto the glass and it dissolved into nothing disappearing.

"Jemma!"

Motionless and pale, Jemma looked dead. Skye trusted the dark fairy queen's word so she believed Jemma was alive despite how it looked.

"Jemma? Jemma? Jemma!"

Skye called out then leaned over grabbing both of Jemma' shoulders and shook her gently trying to wake her and nothing. Frustrated Skye had to remind herself Jemma wasn't simply asleep, Jemma was under the fairy veil.

"I hate magic." Skye sighed with a slump of her shoulders.

Over the years Skye had collected a number of talisman's to protect her from others magic. It was literally the only reason she survived breaking up with Olivia alive. However the talisman's not only protected Skye from others magic, it inhibited her own. Skye hated magic and how it manipulated others she never wanted to learn or deal with it.

"Jemma… you owe me for this." Skye whispered as she took one more deep breath.

Tearing off each amulet took time. Skye had them sewn into her clothing and some she wore on her body in the form of anklets and bracelets. Taking them all off took time and when she was done was her clothes were torn all over. When she was clean of all the talismans Skye knelt on one knee next to Jemma and silently prayed for strength.

Standing up Skye leaned over Jemma whispering, "I love you Jemma."

Skye leaned down kissing Jemma on the lips, and a shock rolled through her from the kiss as Jemma awoke. Intense tingling rolled through both women as the magic finished what it began. All Skye could see was Jemma opening her eyes and all Jemma could see was Skye smiling down at her.

In the blink of an eye they were no longer on the platform impossibly high up above the dark forest; they were on the ground outside the Great Tree close by the tree Sunshine was still sitting in. The golden Griffin watched them from her perch with an interested expression.

"Skye?"

"I'm so happy you're awake, Jemma." Skye gushed and pulled Jemma up into a hug.

"What happened? One moment I was talking to Prince Ward…wait, he put something over my mouth." Jemma stated pulling away from Skye to look her in the face.

"He drugged you to kidnap you." Skye began then quickly filled Jemma in on everything that happened including her deal with the dark fairy queen.

"Wait! You made a deal with the dark fairy queen? For what?" Jemma demanded.

"A favor. She'll call upon me one day and I'll have to answer no matter what. And so you know Jemma it was worth it. I was originally offering a straight trade—me for you."

Jemma didn't say a word, she stared hard into Skye's eyes and reached out grabbing Skye's face with both hands and kissed her hard and deep. Skye melted into the kiss, her heartbeat sped up as a happiness she was still getting use to washed over her.

They kiss for a long moment and when they pulled apart Jemma looked deeply into Skye's eyes.

"I love you Skye."

"I love you too Jemma."

Jemma pulled Skye in for another long deep kiss and didn't break apart until Sunshine flew down and interrupted them. Standing up Jemma enthusiastically greeted Sunshine throwing her arms around the golden Griffin's neck kissing her head all over.

Skye laughed at the joyous reunion then she felt it, the sun was coming up. It seemed only a moment ago the sun was setting now it was rising a new day was approaching.

"Jemma, the sun's coming up."

"By now my father and our armies should be a half day's ride from the Iron Gates. We don't have much time. We should go now and catch up." Jemma declared with a determined expression.

"I don't know how far I can go Jemma. I'm tired. I haven't slept or rested since leaving the castle." Skye confessed unable to look Jemma in the face.

"At all?" Jemma asked softly walking back over to Skye.

"No. I don't know long I'll be able to keep up. So if I fall behind, just keep going." Skye declared standing up with an exhausted sigh.

"I'll never leave you behind Skye. I know where we can get something that will help. We have to get to the cave right away. Can you make it that far?" Jemma asked pulling Skye close and kissing her cheek making Skye smile despite her exhaustion.

"Yes. I can make it that far. Let's go."

Wearily Skye stretched out her wings and took off. Jemma quickly climbed onto Sunshine and they took off heading to the cave. It was a twenty minute flight and by the time Skye landed she was too tired to move. She crumpled to the floor lying on her side breathing heavily. A heartbeat behind her was Jemma and Sunshine, they landed softly and Jemma jumped off rushing to the back of the cave retrieving a black metal box with a special lock.

Jemma raised the box up to her lips and whispered something into the lock opening it. Flipping open the lid Jemma walked over to Skye kneeling down next to her. Setting the box down Jemma reached inside pulling out a white headband dotted with rubies and emeralds and embroidered with gold thread.

"I know you don't like magic Skye, but if we want to reach the Iron Gates before the battle begins we need to fly. Here, put this on. I'll give you all the energy you need and then some."

"Okay. I trust you Jemma." Skye replied taking it and putting it on and tying it tight around her head.

For a brief instant Skye thought the headband didn't work, then a hot rush rolled over her knocking her back against the wall. When Skye opened her eyes she different, she felt powerful and surging with energy.

"By the gods that's a rush!" Skye exclaimed standing up with wide eyes.

Skye wings stretched out on their own twitching with eagerness. Jemma smiled with excitement, she leaned forward reaching out for Skye's hands, hold them she asked.

"Are you ready now? How do you feel?"

"Amazing! I feel like I could fly to the Elvin kingdom and back. Wow Jemma, where did you get this?"

"After Jordan I made sure to educate myself better about magic. You know—how to prevent it from affecting you, how to counter act it when it does and what was really useful without adverse side effects. During that period I found the headband and a few other items from a reputable dealer in Crescent City."

"And it's safe?"

"Absolutely. I wore it for four days once and no negative effects other than I slept for two when I took it off." Jemma replied and Skye grinned an nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go. You lead the way, I know you traveled south on Sunshine so you'll know the landmarks better. Trying to pull out a map while mid-air is not easy and I don't suggest it." Skye replied with a humorous look making Jemma laugh.

"Okay but in one moment. I need to change." Jemma declared walking to the back of the cave.

"You left clothes here too?"

"Yes and I did at the house too. You don't mind do you?" Jemma asked emerging from the back of the cave now dressed in matching brown leather pants, boots and thick riding coat.

"And weapons too I see? Where was that?"

"Didn't you see the chest in the corner?"

"Oh, I didn't look under anything but I love how you plan. Always twenty steps ahead, and so thought out. Your big brain makes me happy."

Jemma blushed at the complement and walked over to Skye to kiss her sweetly. Only once their lips touched both women pulled closed and kissed deeper, tongues danced and for a brief moment the world slipped away.

Breathless and eager for more Skye and Jemma pulled apart at the same time, the welling emotion was overwhelming, exciting, satisfying, thrilling and addicting. They both wanted more yet now was not the time.

With a loaded look both women nodded to each other and prepared to leave. Jemma grabbed a few supplies while Skye retrieved her sword from Sunshine. Ready to go, Jemma climbed onto Sunshine leaving the cave first followed a moment later by Skye. They went straight up then south. They wasted no time flying fast and hard barely speaking and only stopping when necessary.

Skye's mind was clear, focused and though flying for long periods of time wasn't something she did often she was getting accustomed to it. The first rush from the castle had been a mad dash to catch up with Prince Ward. Now that Jemma was safe and with her, Skye calmed down and allowed herself to enjoy it a little.

The sun slowly rose over Aos bathing the land in soft gold making the rivers, lakes, streams and waterfalls sparkle under the new morning light. Everything looked so lush and green, even the dark forest glimmered like a jewel. The sight of Aos looking so pristine and beautiful brought a smile to Skye's lips and she made mental note to go flying during the day with Jemma and Sunshine more often.

They were out of the dark forest by mid-day crossing the southern kingdom border. The southern kingdom was vast, much larger than the other three kingdoms and contained more than half of Aos natural resources and boasted the largest population. They passed over farms, villages and the grand estates of the southern Lords.

Not long after crossing the border Jemma got in front of Skye and motioned for her to follow and Skye nodded in return. They had been going directly south and now they needed to head south east to the gate only Jemma changed their direction completely. Taking a curving path around the more densely populated areas they also bypassed the foothills and the Bronze Mountains cutting their time even more.

At dusk they stopped to rest and eat. They were still flying along the base of the Bronze Mountains and chose a flat section of mountain to sit and rest. Their view was to the west and this high up they could see from the Wall to the sea that made up a third of the southern kingdom border. Sunshine dropped Jemma off then was off to hunt for her own dinner. Skye sat down to watch the light fade and Jemma sat down next to her.

Jemma had grabbed the bag of dried goods and they shared a meal from it. It was enough. They didn't talk much as they ate, both were lost in their minds of the upcoming battle. It was more than just stopping King Garrett it was making sure the Iron Gate stayed shut. The light faded completely and all of a sudden Skye and Jemma could see something off in the distance.

"Jemma do see that? Those tiny lights off in the distance, it almost looks a city. Is there a city at the base of the foothills?" Skye asked.

"There is no city there. That must be our fathers armies but that means those other lights by the wall. That must be Garrett's forces." Jemma observed with a very worried expression.

"How does King Garrett have that many soldiers? I thought the Eastern Kingdom was small compared?" Skye asked.

"I don't know, it is but I wouldn't put it past him to bring in outside allies."

"Who?"

"I would have to see them up close to know. Too many possibilities to guess."

"That means Garrett's forces out number ours; by the look of it at least two to one maybe even three to one. This will be a slaughter. And if Garrett has his entire force already gathered at the Iron Gate our fathers forces will never get there in time to stop him." Skye stated with a heavy sigh.

"That means we have to stop Garrett ourselves." Jemma declared and Skye's head snapped to look at Jemma so fast it almost hurt.

"Ourselves? How are two people and a Griffin going to make a difference against that size of an army? I'm good Jemma but I'm not that good." Skye replied holding up her hands and Jemma laughed.

"Skye, I've spent my entire life reading everything I could get my hands on. I memorized maps, the history of Aos and our people. My favorite subject was the Wall and Iron Gate. And as a Princess I was allowed access to all the good stuff and stuff no one knew I had. As I grew older I began cultivating all sorts of information from all sorts of different sources. And it was through these channels I discovered a scroll that described the inner workings of the Iron Gate."

"Really? Like what?"

"Things like how many warriors actually live in the gate guarding it, maintaining it and watching the other side. It also stated little things like how long they could withstand a siege and what weapons they have available to them should the gate be attacked."

"That's great! The warriors already there will just take care of this whole mess for us!" Skye declared with a hopeful expression.

"Not so fast. To activate that weapon you need the king's blood." Jemma replied reaching out and linked her arms with Skye's.

"So that's what you mean, just the two of us. That's so dangerous Jemma. We could both be killed, Sunshine could be killed." Skye pointed out with a frown.

"Yes that is true but I think we can do it. We're both really well trained, you're fast and I'm fast on Sunshine. I've been in battle many times and I'm never safer than when I'm with Sunshine. I think we can sneak in past Garrett's forces. We can fly Skye, not many others can do that. The Dragon Clan yes but I don't see them siding with Garrett to release the monsters and if a few do, we can take them on." Jemma replied with confident nod of her head.

"Did you just come up with this?" Skye asked raising her eyebrow at Jemma in suspicion.

"No, I've been thinking about it since we crossed over into the Southern Kingdom. A back up plan if we couldn't get to our fathers in time or if something like this…came up." Jemma explained chuckling.

Skye grinned commenting, "I love you Jemma. And I really love your big brain, even if it's going to get us in lot of trouble."

Jemma grinned and leaned into Skye. "I love you too Skye and I really love that you trust me enough to follow my plan."

"I do. So let's figure out all the details and get moving. Are you okay do you need to rest?" Skye asked the headband was amazing she wasn't tired at all.

"I'm okay. I have a necklace I can put on when Sunshine returns. I always keep it on her as a backup in case I get myself in a pinch."

Skye chuckled and reached out pinching Jemma lightly in the thigh making Jemma jump.

"Hey!"

"Well we are in a pinch." Skye replied and they both laughed.

They spent the next hour laughing and joking as they made their plan of attack. Their momentary mirth didn't dispel the rising sense of dread in them both; the lights in the distance wouldn't allow it.

Sunshine returned and Jemma checked on her then retrieved her necklace. It was an ordinary looking gold necklace and yet once Jemma slipped it on she got a jolt of energy and was ready to go. Jemma ran over to Skye kissing her deeply for a long moment then let Skye go running back over to Sunshine jumping on. Sunshine leaped up taking off, Skye laughed and quickly followed.

They flew through the night heading for the Wall. The massive towering orange and red stone structure stood out against the landscape of black and yellow. The moonlight reflected off it making it easy to see even in the dead at night at a far distance giving them an easy target to keep in sight. A storm began to roll in and they both caught the wind speeding them up some.

Around the witching hour they reached the Wall. Landing at the base Jemma and Skye took a moment to rest and eye the gargantuan stone structure. It was as tall as any of Aos mountains and went straight up with no deviation. The Wall was impossible to climb and was as thick as the mountains making it impossible to dig through.

Their only way was straight up and over. It was a lot to ask of Sunshine and Skye but they were both up for the task. After one last kiss for good luck they took off heading up. Both Sunshine and Skye flew in a large spiral pattern to ease the strain on their wings and made goodtime going up. They eventually made it all the way to the top of the wall.

Both Sunshine and Skye needed to rest when they finally landed on the top of the wall. They lucked out and no one was around. In fact as far as they could see up and down the top of the wall it was totally bare. No doors, no hidden stairs or openings just flat stone all the way across. And the Wall really was a wide as a mountain; neither woman could see the other side. As soon as they were able they kept going, this time instead of flying they walked the length of the wall.

They walked then flew then walked then flew and back and forth and back and forth until sunrise. They stopped when the sky began to lighten to drink the last of their water and eat a tiny bit. They had stayed along the north side of the wall to keep an eye on the lights below; soon they'd be able to see exactly who was down there.

The Iron Gate loomed in the distance getting closer and closer and closer yet still was very far away. They pushed on flying low over the wall to stay out of sight and an hour after dawn they finally approached the top of the Iron Gate.

The Wall spread cross the Fire Kingdom forming it's southernmost border spanning from the sea on in the west to the sea in the east. The Iron Gate was the largest metal structure in all of Aos and maybe all the world. It towered over the wall like a clip folded over. It housed the largest metal and wood gate ever built and if opened could let Titans into Aos without having to bow their heads.

Compare to the gargantuan structure Skye and Jemma were like ants crawling over it. Too small to make much impact. And from the top of the wall the armies bellowed look much the same, ants scurrying across a field.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the army below, Garrett's army moved into action and began their renewed assault on the Iron Gate's side doors. Skye and Jemma both paused to watch for a moment as Garrett's forces split into two, one half continued the assault on the doors while the other half turned to face the armies of Aos lead by King Fury.

"They weren't supposed to be on the move this fast! Father must have loaded everyone onto a boat to get here so quickly. They're not even in position, look Skye you can see them scrambling to move and spread out. Why are they rushing? Why not wait and get into position? Why are they being so reckless? Damn it no! Stop!"

Jemma screamed down the ants below, no one but Skye and Sunshine could hear her. Frustrated at the disaster in motion and knowing full well that thousands of lives would be lost over such recklessness. Skye frowned as she watched Garrett's forces dig in and as Fury's, Hand's and Coulson's forces scrambled to get into position. There was chaos and a breakdown in communication as units and regiments of men and women were directed the wrong way.

"Jemma! Look, do you see! Do you see! That black haze over the soldiers! Red eagles! Garrett's using Red eagles, I've seen them before. They dust people with a mind altering substance that makes people lose their minds."

"Sunshine!" Jemma called out and the golden Griffin was to her side in moment.

"Sunshine, go down and eat those Red eagles. Don't leave one left! Understand?" Jemma ordered her Griffin and Sunshine let out her battle cry taking off.

"Look, in the west that person in all white? Who is that?" Skye asked watching as a lone rider on a black stallion rode far away from everyone else.

"Oh my…that's Queen Hand's sorceress, Natasha Romanov of the Ice Clan. She's the most powerful sorceress in all of Aos. I've never met her only heard stories…amazing stories about what she can do."

"Really?" Skye asked scrunching up her face at the sight of the tiny white clad woman raising a large staff above her head.

"She doesn't seem like much." Skye commented with a shrug.

"She's one of the reasons no one ever attacks the North kingdom." Jemma replied and they both fell silent watching.

Sunshine flew like lightning reaching the red eagles quickly and began picking them off one by one. However the effects of the black dust remained and that's when Skye realized what the sorceress was about to do. Raising her staff to the heavens the sorceress conjured a fierce storm that brought wind and rain upon the land. A light sprinkle quickly turned into a heavy downpour.

"Thank the gods." Jemma sighed with relief.

"The rain will clear way that last of the black dust but now it will turn that field into a moor of mud." Jemma added with a frown.

They watched the ants below until the storm clouds obliterated their view; soon all they could see was a long drop down into thick fluffy gray clouds with flashes of lightning rolling through it. Jemma reached out taking Skye's had and pulled her away from the edge. Above the storm the morning sun was still shining brightly illuminating the hidden detail in the Iron Gate's surface. They walked hand in hand toward the towering wall in front of them, without hesitation or stopping Skye simple pulled Jemma close wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up taking them both to the top of the Iron Gate.

Skye hovered above the top of the Iron Gate looking around before setting Jemma down. They took time to search for a way in and it wasn't until Skye took off circling the massive metal structure did they finally find the secret door that lead in. A hidden latch in the flat roof of the Iron Gate was discovered by Jemma; she reached in and pulled the hatch open revealing a ladder and a corridor inside lit by some sort of glowing paint on the walls.

Without hesitation they both entered the hatched and climbed down, Skye pulled the hidden door shut as she climbed down. The sudden darkness took a long moment to get use to as their eyes adjusted to the poor light and alternative source of illumination. As quietly as they could they went all the way down to the bottom of the ladder and down the corridor, it was their only option.

Skye pulled out her sword as did Jemma, they both readied as they moved forward cautiously. The found a wood door with a metal latch to lock it from the inside. Unlocking it Skye peeked her head in to find a balcony that ran the length of the wall. Stepping out carefully Skye peeked over the banister to see an open hall below. The balcony only ran half of the, the opposite side was a series of doors and stairs that lead to different sections of the gate. The open hall served as the Gates common room, normally remote and secure however today it was under siege and somehow some men in gray and brown wearing an odd emblem on their chest were attacking the Iron Gate's guards.

Skye motioned for Jemma to step forward and look, she did and Jemma leaned close to Skye to whisper in her ear.

"Let's go help them."

Skye grinned and stood up pulling Jemma with her.

"Skye! What are you doing?"

"We're going to surprise them." Skye replied wrapping her free hand around Jemma's waist and pulled her very close.

Skye didn't wait she stretched her wings and lifted off taking them both over the balcony and down into the battle. Twenty Iron Gate warriors against thirty equally armed enemies locked in a fight to the death. Setting Jemma down in the same moment she slashed out at blocking an attack from a rushing soldier in gray and brown. Jemma jumped into action the instant her feet touched the floor and taking on two men at once cutting them both down.

Working as a team Skye and Jemma fought back to back turning the tide of the skirmish helping the guards to finish off the enemy. As soon all the gray and brown men were dead the remaining nine guards turned to the two of them wide eyed. The man closest to them bluntly asked.

"Where did you come from? And who are you two?"

"We came from the roof. I am Princess Jemma Coulson of the Western Kingdom. This is your highness Princess Skye Fury."

"What? Princess…Fury?" The man asked confused.

Skye frowned and stretched out her white wings flicking them in the air making a snap sound similar to a whip. The men fell to their knees and removed their helmets.

"Princess Fury! What may we do to serve you?" The closest man offered for them all.

"How did they get in? And stand up." Skye ordered and they did.

"A new man in the guard let them in, a traitor. They snuck in before we could seal the gate doors. We haven't been attacked in nine hundred years. We weren't ready. This is all the men we have left." The man admitted with great shame.

"The doors are sealed though?" Jemma asked and the man nodded yes.

"Good that means no one is getting in which means no unlocking the gate for Garrett. That's very good." Jemma commented nodding in approval.

"I've been told you have a weapon inside this gate that can stop a large force. Is this true?" Skye asked cleaning the blood off her sword with a scrap piece of cloth.

"Yes. It's this way. Only a Fury can activate it." The guard stated and Skye nodded.

"Okay, the four of you get back to those doors make sure they stay sealed. You two check every room in this place; make sure there are no other bad guys hiding out. And you three show me weapon." Skye ordered gesturing to that same man to lead the way.

They followed the guard through the open area up a set of stairs and through a door. The door led to a narrow corridor that twisted and turned and passed by a large number of locked wood doors. Moving deeper and deeper into the Gate's interior Skye and Jemma were lead to the center. The guard used their keys to open the door then held it open for everyone to pass through. Skye was last in line and was about to walk through when she heard a noise behind her.

"You go ahead I'll be right there." Skye ordered and the guard nodded doing as he was told.

Skye turned around holding her sword in front of herself, back tracking quietly Skye used her ears to locate the source of the odd noise. Down the hall and around the corner she found one of the doors open and a guard dead on the floor. Peeking into the room Skye confirmed the room was empty before stepping inside. Cautiously Skye knelt down next to the fallen man to check to see if he was really dead.

From behind Skye a man in brown and gray stepped out from another door and moved closer to Skye. She didn't see the man nor did she see his dagger but _she did feel_ _the blade_ as it was plunged into her back right above her right wing. Skye grimaced grunting in pain and reflexively lashed out with her wings knocking the man into the door frame very hard stunning him. He dropped his bloodied dagger onto the stone floor falling to his knees. Skye stood up whipping around and put her sword through the man's neck severing his spine and killing him instantly.

"Crap!" Skye growled frustrated and angry with herself.

Grimacing in pain Skye knelt back down and checked the man on the floor for a pulse, there as none. Standing up Skye kicked the dead man in gray and brown on her way out the door. Using her left hand Skye reached up and behind to feel the wound. It wasn't that deep but it was bleeding steadily. Rolling her eyes at herself and silently mentally chastising herself Skye stopped and reached into a hidden pocket pulling out a clean piece of cloth. Slipping the piece of cloth under her shirt to slow the blood flow she hoped it would be enough. There would be no stopping the bleeding until the wound could be stitched up but there was no time for that now.

Pulling her jacket a little tighter Skye hoped Jemma didn't noticed the blood on the garment and went to catch up. Walking down the hall Skye was even more on alert, at the door she used her boot to pry it open and cautiously walked through. It was an empty chamber with a single door on the other side. The loud cacophony of battle poured through the opening and Skye ran through the room rushing to Jemma's side.

Three men in gray and brown cut down two of the guards mortally wounding the third. Jemma pushed back the men with her sword gutting one and wounding another. Skye rushed in behind stopping the third from taking Jemma's hand off. Blocking the other man's sword Skye quickly put her blade in the his stomach.

A slow clap from behind stopped the battle as the last man in gray and brown backed off. Surprised Jemma and Skye turned around at the same time to see a very beautiful woman in gray and brown armor standing at the door.

"Regan!" Jemma exclaimed wide eyed shocked to core.

Skye sneered at the woman stepping in front of Jemma in a protective gesture. Regan Wyngarde stepped a little further in laughing with bitter mirth.

"Hello Jemma. It's good to see you." Regan said with a smirk.

"I can't say the same." Jemma commented with a frown.

Skye noticed the odd symbol of Regan's armor, it was unlike anything she had seen before. Usually those in the gray and brown armor didn't wear any identifying symbols. It was an outline of an octopus in motion.

"So you must be Jemma's new girlfriend. We've heard all about you. At least your pretty. I would be disappointed in Jemma if she chose someone common." Regan commented still smirking.

"We've? Who's this "we" Regan? Who are you working for now? I don't recognize that symbol and it's not like you to work for anyone outside of Aos." Jemma demanded moving to stand next to Skye.

"Really? _You_ are asking _me_ that? What happened to that famous big-brain of yours? I thought you knew everything, you always boasted you did. The rumors of your growing laziness must be true." Regan commented walking around the room keeping a good distance from Skye and Jemma.

"Regan, you're not smart enough to play games with me. Spit it out already. I know you're not the one in charge even if you are wearing a Captains rank. Who put you up to this and what do they want?" Jemma demanded not backing down.

"I work for General Stryke who takes orders from King Garrett, we all work for…" Regan stated tapping the symbol on her chest.

"When and where did you get a new hand? And who is that?" Skye demanded wanting to hit this smug woman in the face.

"Hydra."

"Wait, you take orders from General Stryke? You mean Jordan Stryke?" Jemma demanded and Regan laughed nodding yes.

Regan enjoyed the worried look on Jemma's face. Skye stared grinding her teeth and moving her mouth, no one heard the clicks coming from her mouth.

"I've never heard of Hydra. Is that kingdom across the sea?" Jemma asked.

Regan smiled with amusement and shook her head no.

"I've never heard of Hydra either and I've been all over this world." Skye commented shooting a loaded look at Jemma that conveyed she didn't believe a word this woman was saying.

"Hydra is the largest kingdom in this world, and you—what you know of this world only makes up a third of it. You know nothing Skye Fury." Regan snapped then laughed manically adding.

"Hydra is the land south of this fucking wall. Hydra is the supreme Lord of all, and we will herald his way back to these lands. To take back what is rightfully our Lords!"

"And Garrett believes this too?" Skye asked wide eyed and totally stunned.

"With all his heart. What do you think we've all been working for all these years? Do you really think all that's happened to both of your families was an accident? My Lord has been working toward these ends for the last few centuries. It's only when King Garrett took over implementing the plan that things finally began speeding up. And now the time of his return is near."

"Wait…you mean those assassins that murdered my mother and forced my exile were the same assholes that tried to murder Jemma and have plagued Aos for years? That was all because of this!" Skye shouted her anger rising to a boiling point.

Jemma's face fell as her own realization sunk in. The instant sadness she felt was quickly overwhelmed by enormous rage.

"You assholes stole my mother from me! And you tried to murder me three fucking times! Fuck you and your shitty plans!" Jemma screamed losing her temper as hot angry tears spilled down her face.

"If you're here to kill us, just do it already." Skye demanded staring Regan in the eyes.

The beautiful woman pulled off her helmet revealing a mess of long honey blonde hair and one ear, setting the helmet down she casually replied.

"I will when I'm ready. Right now I need you to open that vault."

"Is that why you're here?" Skye asked rolling her eyes.

"No I'm here to claim that weapon and take Jemma to King Garrett." Regan boasted and Jemma dried her face demanding.

"What do you want from me Regan? What?"

"I want you to watch your people die. I want you to watch your father and brother die on the battle field. You should be with them Jemma not here with this…dark clan hybrid. I knew you couldn't resist. General Stryke and I spent many an hour planning how we were going to get you here. That scroll we planted seemed too easy and yet here you are."

"Why do you want the weapon? You can't use it only a Fury can use it and you're not Skye!" Jemma demanded.

"That was a lie General Stryke came up with to ensure you brought a Fury with you, we originally assumed it would be Prince Triplett or King Fury. It was absolutely necessary to remove you both from the battle field, just enough distraction to give us the edge we need to win. And I was certain your over eager do-gooder nature would make you seek out a weapon that would prevent bloodshed." Regan stated with a sneer and a haughty barking laugh.

Regan glared menacingly at them both and clapped her hands sending five armed soldiers into the room. Skye didn't wait she pulled her dagger from her belt and using her special skill to spit fire she attacked.

Skye spit a large ball of fire at Regan hitting the woman directly in the chest; it exploded causing the woman's armor to catch fire. Skye rushed the five armed men; the room was too small forcing a one on one battle, Skye's superior sword skills took them out one by one. Jemma rushed to help and in moments only Regan was left alive.

The fire could not be put out and the more Regan tried to pat it out with her heavy chainmail and leather gloves the more it spread sticking to everything. It caught her hair igniting like paper, in a moment it had spread to half her body and she was screaming. Jemma and Skye stood there breathing heavily from the fight watching Regan burn with horror.

Skye couldn't care less about Regan and the pain she was going through as she slowly burned to death. This woman manipulated and hurt Jemma, this woman tried to murder Jemma and this woman would gladly serve Jemma up to a madman hell bent on releasing monsters in to the world. The level of betray was staggering, Skye didn't have a word for it. What Skye did know was that this woman would never hurt Jemma again.

Then Skye glanced at Jemma and saw horror in those beautiful big hazel eyes and Skye briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Skye opened her eyes walking over to Regan still screaming and rolling on the ground as she burned. Without hesitation and with great mercy Skye plunged her sword into the woman's neck severing the spinal cord and killing her instantly.

"Thank you Skye, I couldn't handle any more." Jemma whispered tears spilling over.

"I know." Skye replied with a simple nod of her head.

Skye walked away from the burning body to the back wall staring at it, trying to figure out how to open the vault. It was flat smooth wall with a single brass plate attached, it displayed a handprint. Looking closer Skye raised her left and placed it palm down on the plate matching the handprint and yelped when she felt the wall sting her fingertips.

"Owe!"

Looking at her hand each fingertip was bleeding and wall lit up from the inside and began to move backward. It moved back three large strides and stopped, to the left was a door to another room. Skye walked in with Jemma a step behind, the room was bare stone except for a single square pedestal in the center displaying a large circular shield.

"I didn't think it was real. The Shield of the First King!" Jemma stammered wide eyed as she walked around it.

"Who?" Skye asked, she didn't know Aos history like Jemma did.

"The first king of Aos was a great man known as Steve Rodgers. He was the ruler of the West before the wall was built. When the West also meant what's considered the north section of this kingdom and a large section of the dark forest. He unified the other kingdoms under his rule, all of what's known as Aos today plus the area south of this wall. He did it with this shield. And after his death the land was divided up again, no one man or woman could hold the area under one crown. A lot of have tried all have failed to do what he did. It was thought this shield was lost. Why didn't your father say something?"

"Maybe he didn't know it was here? They did say the last time they were attacked was a really long time ago. But that doesn't explain why my father wasn't told of its existence. I'll have to ask him when we see him. We should hurry." Skye rambled cleaning her sword and sheathing it.

Skye reached out picking up the shield. It was made of an extremely hard yellow metal and adorned in red and blue and white rings, one inside another. The white was in the shape of a star in the center, the white was made up of tiny clear stones set into the yellow metal. Slipping her hand into the grip Skye was surprised to find the shield light weight and not cumbersome at all.

"How is it?" Jemma asked looking close at the shield and reaching out to touch the star with her fingertips.

"Light. I wonder how it works." Skye commented.

"Let's get it outside and find out. Come on, I can't stand the smell." Jemma pushed and Skye agreed.

Skye carried the shield in her left hand leading the way with Jemma a step behind. They made a quick exit of the room and checked the remaining wounded guard. Jemma helped him to his feet and helped him move. Skye pulled her sword and lead the way unsure if any of the other guards were left.

Following the guards directions they made their way back to the common area and found two guards hiding.

"You're alive! Thank the gods!" One guard shouted out in relief when he saw the three of them.

"Is there anyone else left?" Skye asked rushing over to them.

Jemma helped the guard to a bench, the other guard rushed over to help. Between them both they were able to stop the other guards bleeding. The guard talking with Skye gave her an update.

"Yes, the four you sent to the doors are still alive. We went around to every room in the gate three times. We found a half dozen coming from the store room, there were too many for us to take on just the two of us so we hid."

"That was good thinking. We took care of those soldiers and now we're taking off; we're going to join the battle outside. You stay here and keep those doors shut. No one opens the gate. When the battle is over I will return. You have enough in the storeroom to last you?" Skye asked putting her sword away.

"Yes, we do. We will wait for your return. Good battle Prince Skye, thank you for saving us. Surely the gods watch over you and favor you. I know you will return." The guard said with a respectful nod of his head.

Skye offered him the warrior's handshake and he took it with a proud smile. Skye nodded to the other guards and gestured to Jemma to lead the way back upstairs. They took the stairs back up to the balcony and then back to the roof. By the time they reached the top Skye's wound had turned into a hard ache in her shoulder. The wind whipped that high up and each pull of her wings enflamed the ache.

"Are you okay Skye?" Jemma asked gently grabbing Skye's face forcing her to look at her.

"Yes." Skye replied smiling weakly, she tried to hide how much pain she was in.

"I love you Skye." Jemma whispered and pulled Skye close kissing her passionately.

Skye kissed Jemma back with everything she had, today felt different now. All Skye wanted was to win the day and keep Jemma safe, no matter what.

"I love you too Jemma. I've always loved you." Skye whispered.

Skye strapped Jemma to her with her belt since she had to hold on to the shield too before launching off the top of the Iron Gate.

Down below the battle raged, Garrett's forces and his Hydra allies, against the other Monarchs of Aos. From above it looked like a moving sea alive dead and dying mixed together in a swirling chaotic mass. The roar of battle was deafening, metal on metal, screams of anger, anguished cries of the wounded begging and pleading along with whispered words as men and women from both sides fell and passed. The battle spread across the length of the Iron Gate and there was no clear winner except death.

Skye circled the battle looking for King Coulson, King Fury or Fitz. When she spotted Fitz she circled flying close searching for a safe place to land. She saw her opening and landed quickly pulling off the belt letting Jemma loose. Jemma sprang into action right away cutting down every Hydra soldier in front of her. Skye tossed the belt and pulled her sword however just as she was about to engage a Hydra soldier the shield began to vibrate and glow.

Alarmed and unsure of what was about to happen Skye called for Jemma.

"Jemma! Jemma! Come quick! It's doing something!"

Jemma turned around rushing to Skye's side standing behind the shield. The shield began to glow from within as the star in the center lit up. In a blink of an eye a hot beam of light shot out from the star in a straight line hitting every Hydra soldier in front of it disintegrating arms, legs and torso's as it passed through.

"Oh…my…that's amazing!" Skye shouted in glee.

Suddenly invigorated by the weapon's abilities Skye put her sword away and turned kissing Jemma quickly on the lips and pressed forward taking aim with the weapon at the thick swirling mass of Hydra soldiers. The shield continued to vibrate and after a few false tries Skye figured out how to work it. The shield was magical and it connected to whoever carried it, which allowed Skye to fire the great weapon with nothing but the force of her will.

Jemma watched with amazement as Skye figured out how to fire the shield and aim it correctly ensuring she didn't accidently hit her own people. Skye laughed with glee as she pushed deeper into the enemy. Jemma grinned and turned back toward her own lines to find her brother. Slashing her way through the line, Jemma took out as many Hydra soldiers as she could along the way.

Stabbing, slashing and moving fast Jemma fought her way to her brother's side. She wasn't wearing her usual armor so she knew she was more vulnerable, thankfully she was fast enough to dodge most blows. And by the time she reached her brothers side she was splattered heavily in blood.

"Jemma!" Fitz cried out happy to see his sister.

"Fitz! Where is father?" Jemma called out and Fitz gestured to the far right.

King Coulson was fighting alongside King Fury and Queen Hand decimating the enemy. Jemma turned back to the fight at hand and kept going.

The sun climbed high into the sky pushing back the storm drying the bog of mud as the battle raged on for over two hours. The united forces of Aos did great damaged to Garrett and his allies forces however it was Sunshine terrorizing Garrett's officers taking them out one by one along with Skye's unique efforts that finally turned the tide of the battle.

At some point Sunshine returned to Jemma's side and Jemma took to the air giving her the slight physical rest she needed to keep fighting. The special magic that kept her energized only did so much. From in the air Jemma kept tabs on her father and brother as well as the other rulers of Aos. Prince Triplett commanded the army to the far left which kept the battle contained and the enemy from fleeing. Captain Hill commanded the army to the far right doing the same as Triplett. May fought alongside the three rulers ensuring no one caught them off guard.

Jemma had lost track of Skye when on the ground. The only thing that could be heard through the throngs of people interlocked in a death dance was the chorus of screaming each time the weapon fired. Or Hydra soldiers running in the opposite direction was the only indicator of where Skye could be.

On top of Sunshine the whole battle came into focus. From up above it was obvious that they were winning, large swaths of dead men and woman littered the ground. And in the very center was Skye. The blood covered warrior was no longer using the shield to shoot it's special beam at the enemy. Skye was also using it as a regular shield in combination with her sword as the enemy surrounded her.

Skye kicked and slashed with her sword at the men in front then used the edge of the shield to bash the man behind her in the forehead crushing his skull. Then she pulled the Shield in front and used its special beam to take out a dozen men in front. Fighting in a circular motion bringing death to anyone who got to close or could not jump out of the way fast enough.

The sight of Skye kicking ass made Jemma grin with happiness then Jemma saw the trio of archers sneak up behind Skye and all three let their arrows loose. Jemma yelled trying to warn Skye but she couldn't hear her over the roar of battle. Thankfully Skye bristled turning around to the left using the shield to smack away two of the arrows, unfortunately the third hit her left wing tearing through it. Skye yelled and spat fire at the three archers setting them a blaze.

Skye twisted around to address another handful of Hydra soldiers attacking her as a unit. That's when Jemma noticed something odd on Skye's back, a red spot that ran the length of Skye's back and along the base of her wings. Jemma's mind said it was blood but there was so much of it she wasn't sure where it was from. A wound or from fighting? Not wasting time Jemma pushed Sunshine into motion to rush to Skye's side.

The closer she got the more her mind told her the blood was Skye's—something was terribly wrong.

Jemma watch in rising dread and panic as Skye was charged by ten soldiers lead by King Garrett himself. They overwhelmed Skye knocking her onto her back and pinning her to the ground. Skye spat fire at them forcing them back giving her the chance to stand up, she gutted one man and bashed in the face of another with the shield. King Garrett walked around the tangle of soldiers fighting Skye to get behind her.

To Jemma's utter horror King Garrett plunged a dagger into Skye's back then ripped the headband off Skye's head. Skye screamed and twisted around lashing out her wings knocking King Garrett back and off his feet. Skye used the shield blasting everyone around her and Jemma's heart sunk as all the color drained from Sky's face.

Skye swayed in place as if dizzy and her arms grew heavy, the tip of her sword went down digging into the mud as the shield seemed suddenly too heavy she almost dropped it. Skye's shoulders drooped and she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Seconds away from Skye, Jemma shouted instructions to Sunshine as they went in close. In one flash of a moment Jemma leaped off of Sunshine to kick a soldier trying to gut Skye in the face knocking him back and landed next to Skye's unmoving body. In that same moment Sunshine swooped down close and snatched King Garrett with all four of her paws, using her incredibly long and thick claws to hold him tight. Garrett screamed as he was carried up and away.

Jemma looked down at Skye, the brunette was lying face down her back was soaked in blood, more than what should have been there from Garrett's attack. Jemma knelt down and rolled Skye over onto her back, Skye's wing automatically folded in as she did. Skye was still alive, her eyes were rolling in her head and she was beyond pale.

Tears spilled over down Jemma's face, in a frantic state she tried to think of how she was going to get Skye to one of the healers. They needed to stop the bleeding right away as it was Skye was on the brink. Then Jemma heard a command shouted nearby.

"Attack! Attack now!"

And a new surge of Hydra soldiers rushed Jemma and Skye. Jemma reached down picking up the shield and stood next to Skye holding the shield up in a defensive stance. Jemma's emotions were on panic mode and her only instinct was to protect Skye. The shield started vibrating and star lit up then fired blasting the men rushing directly in front.

Jemma used the shield keeping everyone away decimating anyone who got too close. A scream of frustrated anger came from a woman in General's armor wearing the Hydra crest. The woman pulled off her helmet revealing a familiar face.

"You've always been a pain in the ass Jemma. Always getting in my way, it ends now!" General Stryke screamed.

"And you've always been a sore loser Jordan." Jemma shot back.

General Stryke didn't noticed the Hydra soldiers around her retreating, her men stayed closed as they always did. Up above Sunshine circled rather low, toying with Garrett for a few minutes getting him to scream. Each time Garrett screamed those underneath him stopped and looked up.

Everyone on the battle field heard that last scream.

Sunshine circled around a few times and dug her claws in deep and tore Garrett limb from limb. She littered pieces of his body across the battle field.

"Nooooooooo!" General Stryke screamed.

The battle came to a halt. General Stryke ordered her men to charge Jemma, they did and as those last fifteen attacked Jemma slaughtered ten of them in the first few seconds. The last five she engaged with her sword in one hand and the shield in the other. General Stryke followed her men charging Jemma with her spear.

Jemma brained one man with shield and gutted another in the same moment. Swinging around to the right she blocked the blow of two men and slipped the shield in blasting them both leaving nothing but smoking stumps on legs behind. Twisting around even more Jemma stabbed the last man in the neck and that's when General Stryke hit Jemma with the spear right in the gut. Stryke pushed the spear until she ran Jemma through.

Around them Hydra soldiers retreated as fast as they could, the dying were left behind. Those who remained watched with shock and horror as Jemma dropped the shield and her sword to wrap both hands around the shaft of the spear. Skye struggled to her feet barely making it, she stood behind Jemma looking half dead. Only Jemma heard the clicking noise.

Skye spit fire at General Stryke hitting her directly in the chest as she had Regan. And like Regan, Stryke couldn't put it out and the more she tried the more it spread. She screamed and no one moved to help her.

Skye fell down on her back passing out. Jemma screamed for help and Prince Triplett was the first to her side.

"Break off the head of the spear Triplett and pull the shaft out." Jemma ordered.

"That will kill you!"

"You can't leave it in!" Jemma shouted back.

Prince Triplett had tears in his eyes as he took his sword and hacked the shaft of the spear directly in front of Jemma getting as close as he dared. The wood cut clean but it still made Jemma scream.

Across the battle field King Coulson, King Fury, Queen Hand and May ran over as fast as their feet could take them.

Prince Triplett moved behind Jemma and wrapped both hands around the base of the blade at the head of the spear. As gently as he could he pulled it out and Jemma screamed again. Jemma swooned and fell over on top of Skye. Overwhelmed by the pain Jemma saw black spots as she lost consciousness.

"Princess Jemma! NO!" Prince Triplett screamed falling to his knees at their sides.

Fitz pushed his way through rushing to his sister's side. He reached them before anyone else, he was crying and begging.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Jemma please no. Please Jemma, no. No. NO. NO!"

King Coulson reached them a moment later, King Fury and May were there a heartbeat later. May rushed over grabbing Skye checking. Fitz desperately tried to stop the bleeding on Jemma's stomach wound.

"Nick she's fading! She's fading! We have to do something!" May shouted tears welling in her eyes.

"No! We can't lose them! We can't!" King Coulson shouted tears welling up and spilling over down his face.

Queen Hand and Captain Hill reached them a second later followed by their Sorceress but it was soon realized no one on the battle field could help, the wounds were too severe. It was in the gods hands now.

Fitz began openly weeping, King Coulson fell to his knees at Jemma's side shocked and stunned. King Fury knelt by Skye's side and pulled off his glove so he could gently caress her face.

Up above Sunshine had been circling and watching, when everything calmed she landed in the closest open spot near Jemma. Once Sunshine was on the ground everyone moved out of her way even King Coulson and Fitz so that the golden Griffin could get close. Sunshine circled both Jemma and Skye pushing everyone away and then circled them again.

Halfway through the third lap Sunshine stopped and moved to lay alongside Jemma nuzzling Jemma's face with the side of her beak. Everyone around them could hear Sunshine's loud rumbling purr as Sunshine gently pawed at Jemma trying to wake her.

Fitz was standing only a few strides away and saw tears well up in Sunshine's eyes, big fat tears. The golden Griffin tilted her head to the side allowing her tears to fall onto Jemma's stomach landing directly into her wound. Many tears fell and in a long moment they all saw white bubbling. Sunshine moved, she stood up and walked around to the other side where Skye was laid out. Sunshine used her paw to open Skye's mouth and again tears welled up. Sunshine let them fall into Skye's open mouth, again after a letting many tears fall she stopped and laid down wrapping both women up in one massive wing.

Fitz, King Coulson, May, King Fury, Queen Hand, Captain Hill and those left in their army were all there to watch with tense anticipation unsure of what was happening.

Two whole minutes later Jemma sat up gasping and clutching her stomach in shock. A heartbeat behind Jemma, Skye sat up gasping and breathing heavily all the color returned to her. Sunshine stood up stretching out both wings and sung sounding just like a song bird as she sang in happiness.

**Three days later, Castle Fury, sunrise…**

Crisp clean morning air greeted Skye as she climbed the turret to watch the sunrise. Dressed in a long plain tunic with no back that she used as a sleep shirt it did nothing against the early morning chill. She stretched out her wings enjoying the cold air against her skin, the chill would only last the morning. Skye stretched her arms yawning she was still getting caught up on her sleep after wearing that headband for so long it would take a few more days until she was back to normal.

After waking up in a start Skye was too weak to stand. Skye and Jemma were carried off the field by their fathers and taken directly to the healer's tent. Sunshine followed close behind and followed the pair into the large tent. Skye and Jemma were placed in a special area of the tent behind a curtain to give them privacy and immediately given a sleep aid to help them rest.

Fitz remained behind to lead the cleanup effort along with Prince Triplett. Cleaning up after the battle took days, there were so many dead from both sides. King Fury, Queen Hand and King Coulson threw all their remaining soldiers into the cleanup and burials. Even the Hydra soldiers were buried in a mass grave instead of burned as was the custom when dealing with the enemy.

As soon as she was able Skye told her father about the guards left inside the Gate and her promise to return. Skye was too weak to fly on her own, Jemma suggested she take Sunshine. Skye made a point to directly ask Sunshine for permission and the golden Griffin nuzzled Skye with her beak and head making Jemma giggle.

Skye snuck out through the back of the healers tent already on top of Sunshine, King Fury had forbid her to leave her cot before the healer gave their permission. As soon as Sunshine was outside she took off heading directly to the top of the Iron Gate. It only took twenty minutes to fly to the hatch.

Skye left Sunshine on the roof and climbed down through the hatch. It took a while, she was still so very tired but she made it and informed the guards the battle was over and that they won. It was okay to open the doors. With the message delivered Skye climbed back to the roof and rode Sunshine back to the healer's tent.

When King Fury found out he had Skye and Jemma both moved to Castle Fury where they could be properly cleaned up and rest in a proper bed. That evening Skye, Jemma, Fitz, Triplett, May and Hill were allowed to sit in on a meeting between the remaining royal heads of Aos to discuss what would happen to the Eastern Kingdom.

It was mentioned Prince Ward was seen fleeing the battle field heading in the same direction the Hydra soldiers were. Queen Hand made a few announcements right away: Prince Ward would be known as a traitor to Aos. Everyone, commoner and Lord alike would be made aware of what King Garrett did. A list of all the other traitors, Garrett's accomplices, would be made known and forever shamed.

The three royal heads also agreed that before a new king of the East could be named they needed to be assured of the candidate's loyalty to Aos first. This situation could not be allowed to happen again. This lead to a discussion about Hydra and that lead the three royal heads of Aos into forming a pact right then and there to band together to defend Aos; that this battle was not a one-time deal, that they would always band together to defend Aos against any threats. No longer would their soldiers be allowed to engage one another in petty border battles. Peace and cooperation would be the new rule.

By this time it was too late to continue, Skye and Jemma needed to rest and so they decided that they would resume the meeting in the afternoon. Skye and Jemma were taken back to their rooms where they both fell asleep almost immediately.

When Skye woke she felt better, now standing on the turret watching the sun rise she felt—happy. She thought she was going to die in that battle, in fact Skye had expected it. That first knife in the back sealed it, there was no way she would of taken the time to get it properly attended to not with the battle already raging. And after two and a half hours of flying and fighting that wound sapped her slowly despite the magical headband. All Garrett did was speed things up when he stabbed her and ripped that headband off.

Skye could still see the battle in her mind, could still see Jemma standing over her defending her. It warmed her heart and made her love Jemma even more, but watching her get a speared was horrific. There was no way either of them should have survived. Yet they did, Sunshine made sure of that. Skye didn't know Griffin's could heal with their tears, she had read every known scroll on Griffins and it was never noted.

All Skye could think was, the gods were really "hands on" in their lives, that was the only way to explain all that had happened. Saving them as they did made Skye wonder what the gods had in store for them next. And in turn Skye wondered what _she _wanted next.

"Jemma."

Saying her name out loud made Skye smile, she laughed and turned around heading back down the stairs. She was still getting used to the layout of the castle it was weird to try to think of it as home. Home would always be the dark forest this was simply her father's house. Skye found her way back to her own room easily, across from her room was Jemma's room. At this hour only the servants were awake so no one saw her open Jemma's door and slip in.

The heavy curtains were shut keeping the room very dark, Skye didn't have a problem seeing every piece of furniture in the room and made a beeline for the bed. Jemma was asleep in the center looking like a goddess with her hair spread out behind her. Skye almost didn't want to disturb her then she remembered that when everyone woke up they wouldn't get a moment alone together.

That made up Skye's mind and she lifted the covers slipping in under the blanket. Skye moved slowly so not to wake Jemma as she shifted closer. Soon she was spooning Jemma, it was unbelievably nice just to be near her, felt so amazing and wonderful to be pressed close. And as if Jemma could sense Skye in her sleep, Jemma reached out grabbing Skye's hand pulling Skye's arm around herself holding Skye's hand against her heart. Skye wanted to start something and wake Jemma up nicely yet nuzzled up to Jemma's neck inhaling that intoxicating and soothing scent lulled Skye right to sleep.

An hour later Jemma woke up and found herself laying on top Skye. She had been having the most wonderful dream of spending time alone with Skye in the cave. Jemma woke up horny and despite still being low energy and having been warned by all three available healers that neither woman was cleared for sexual relations Jemma had other ideas.

Jemma carefully pulled away from Skye so not to wake her and slipped from the bed. Taking a quick moment to wash her face, rinse her mouth and freshen up a little Jemma pulled off her sleeping gown tossing it aside. She climbed back into bed naked and carefully scooted over to Skye who was now on her side still in a deep sleep. Jemma leaned close and began peppering Skye's face, neck and shoulder with light kisses while using her right hand to trace patters on Skye's skin under her sleep shirt and along her arm, ribs and hip.

Skye woke to gentle kisses on her neck and a soft touch on her hip, Jemma's hands was under Skye's shirt so she could trace her fingertip across Skye's skin. Skye's body woke faster than she did, rolling over onto her back she gave Jemma more to touch and kiss. A tongue on her collar bone made the ache return between Skye's legs, the fingertips on her hips traveled up to Skye's stomach then down along the thigh on the outside then in and back up.

Skye's breathing picked up. Jemma moved her tongue up along Skye's neck to her ear and nibbled on the lobe as she moved her fingertip up and down Skye's other thigh. The teasing was driving Skye mad and so was her shirt, she needed to feel Jemma's skin against her own and it was in the way. Opening her eyes Skye pulled away from Jemma sitting up and pulling her sleep shirt off tossing it aside.

"That's much better." Jemma commented as she reached out to run her fingertips up and down Skye's bare back.

Turning to look at Jemma, Skye noticed Jemma was already naked. Skye leaned in kissing Jemma gently on the lips and Jemma reached up caressing Skye's neck and running her fingers through Skye's long hair. Holding on Jemma pulled Skye down on top of her and Skye deepened the kiss as she moved to lie on top with one leg between Jemma's. They kissed for a long time, Jemma touched Skye everywhere she could reach teasing and caressing. There was no rush they both took their time relishing each other.

Skye lifted up breaking the kiss to kiss nibble and lick her way to Jemma's ear and down to her neck. Jemma caressed Skye's breasts with each hand using her thumbs to play with Skye's hard nipples. Kissing her way down Skye laid a path over Jemma's chest down to her ribs and then her stomach. Skye paused when she reached the spot on Jemma's stomach where the spear pierced her.

"What is it?" Jemma asked after a moment.

"You have a light scar where the spear pierced you." Skye replied staring at the spot then leaned down kissing it gently.

"You scared me Skye." Jemma admitted running her fingers through Skye's long hair.

"You scared me too Jemma."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt inside the gate?" Jemma asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. And no, I wasn't going to go get it stitched up before. You were going right in and I wasn't leaving your side." Skye admitted looking up into Jemma's dark hazel eyes.

"You're stubborn and reckless." Jemma stated and Skye silently nodded in agreement.

"I'm only going to ask this once Skye, please don't do that again. If you're hurt we take care of it first. Loosing you is not an option. Neither of us can afford to be that reckless anymore. Not when we have something so important to protect."

"And what's that?" Skye replied a little sarcastically thinking Jemma was talking about Aos.

"Us being together. We both waited so long Skye, we finally get to be together and I don't want lose that time. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Me to and you're right. I promise Jemma, if I get hurt you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you Skye."

Skye smiled moving up a little so she could lean down and reach Jemma's nipple with her tongue and mouth. Jemma ran her fingers through Skye's hair gripping it at the scalp when Skye sucked a little hard making Jemma moan. With her left hand Skye teased her way down Jemma's stomach to her thighs and in. Running her fingertips through soft curls Skye used her middle finger to push in finding wet slick folds. Dipping her finger down then up Skye found Jemma's clit and gently played with it while continuing her individual oral attention to each of Jemma's breasts.

Jemma's breathing picked up, her legs spread apart and she gripped Skye's hair tighter. Every caress, every touch, every kiss from Skye made Jemma's body tingle, made the ache between her legs worse and Skye's gentle touch only seemed to turn the ache into a very demanding throb. Jemma had never been so turned on in her life.

"Are you going to make me beg Skye?" Jemma asked in a husky voice.

Skye paused her oral assault and chuckled as she replied, "Not this time."

Skye leaned back down licking and sucking Jemma's left breast as she added more pressure to Jemma's clit and dipping her finger down and in. Jemma cried out in an unintelligible sound that turned in deep moan. Both of Jemma's hands went up into Skye's hair gripping it tight as Skye added a second finger dipping them deep inside. The crest rising inside Jemma was intense and fast blinding Jemma when it came to a peak. Skye added a third finger sending Jemma over the edge and Jemma cried out holding onto Skye riding the euphoric wave. It was the fastest most intense orgasm Jemma had ever experienced.

Covered in a sheen of sweat, out of breath and unable to open her eyes Jemma released her tight grip on Skye's hair. Skye laid gently kisses on Jemma's chest and removed her fingers enjoying what she had done. Skye moved back up to lay side by side with Jemma and wrapped her arm around Jemma's stomach. Laying close for a long time Jemma finally broke the silence commenting.

"I can't wait until we can go off on our own. I want to spend at least a week alone with you at the cave or the house if Aunt May won't mind."

"That would be amazing." Skye replied loving the idea.

Jemma sat up and straddled Skye leaning down to kiss her deeply for a long moment then moved down between Skye's legs getting comfortable and close. Jemma looked up into Skye's eyes letting Skye see how hungry she was for Skye, it made Skye so wet. Using two fingers to reach Skye's clit Jemma leaned in and reached out with her tongue sending shockwaves through Skye's body.

Already worked up from touching and pleasuring Jemma, Skye was so wet and on edge. Jemma's tongue made Skye's crest rise fast and before she realized it her mind was wiped blank and left her body trembling out of control. Her heart beating wildly, her chest heaving as she gasped for air Skye tried desperately not to cry out and then Jemma sucked on Skye's clit licking a little harder as she slipped two fingers deep inside Skye and Skye cried out Jemma's name.

Jemma left Skye a quivering sweaty mess and by the time Jemma crawled back up Skye to lay next to the beautiful brunette, Skye was in a deep sleep. With a happy content smile Jemma watched Skye sleep for a moment gently brushing sweat soaked hair out of Skye's face and leaned over softly kissing Skye on the lips.

"I love you so much Skye. And I can't wait till we're alone and have our energy back." Jemma whispered laying several kisses across Skye's face.

Pulling up the blanket Jemma covered them both then snuggled close to Skye falling asleep quickly.

A few hours later Sunshine woke them both using her wings to create wind. The girls were still asleep wrapped up around each other. Skye was the first awake and noticed Sunshine standing next to the bed watching them both with a rolled scroll in her beak.

"Jemma, Sunshine needs you to wake up." Skye said softly gently shaking Jemma awake.

"Sunshine?"

Jemma opened her eyes lifting her head to see Sunshine holding a scroll right in Jemma's face. Reaching up Jemma took the scroll and sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes she said.

"Thank you Sunshine."

Opening the scroll Jemma read it then announced. "It's from father. The meeting this afternoon has been moved to this evening, he says they're all going to be busy today so to take it easy and rest. This is odd Skye."

"Why?" Skye asked sitting up and reaching over to pet Sunshine who was still sitting next to the bed.

"I know my father well, he only gets vague when he's hiding something otherwise he's consistently specific. His natural obsession with detail is something he passed along to Fitz and me to a maddening degree. No, he's up to something. I need to see Fitz and find out what it is." Jemma announced getting out of bed.

Skye watched this with a frown, it twisted in to a disappointed pout as she sat back watching Jemma get dressed. Checking herself in the mirror Jemma noticed Skye's pout and burst out laughing.

"I'll be back in few minutes. This won't take long. If father says rest and take it easy I plan on listening and staying in bed all day with you." Jemma stated grinning as she tied up her hair with a gold ribbon.

"So you don't want me to go with you?" Skye asked her pout disappearing as she smiled thinking about spending more time in bed.

"I don't want you to get dressed. I'll get us some breakfast and something nice to drink. Okay?"

"Sound's great." Skye answered then turned to Sunshine and gesturing to the Griffin to climb up on the bed.

Sunshine got the message and climbed up stretching out where Jemma had been. Jemma laughed and walked back over to lay halfway on top Sunshine hugging her with her whole body. Jemma kissed Sunshine on the face then kissed Skye on the lips and left to find her brother.

Jemma took the hall to the stairs then down two levels to where Fitz's room was located. She ran into Fitz as he was leaving the room.

"Good day sister."

"Good day brother, where are you off to?" Jemma asked falling into step with Fitz.

"The stables, Triplett is taking me for a ride through his lands to show me around. Father wants us all out of his hair today. I think he's up to something."

Jemma laughed and reached out hugging her brother.

"That's exactly why I came to see you. Father sent an awfully vague note. What were you able to find out Fitz?"

"Father is only meeting with King Garrett, Queen Hand and Melinda May. However Triplett told me earlier that his father has sent for Record Keepers." Fitz replied in a whisper leaning in close.

"What! The Record Keepers, what would our fathers need with the high priests? This is very odd." Jemma commented.

"Yes it is and I'm sure tonight when we meet it'll all be explained. So go enjoy you're day alone with Skye. I have a strong feeling one of the things father wants to announce tonight is when you're wedding will take place. It'll be celebrated throughout Aos, exactly what everyone needs."

"Oh, you're right. I better warn Skye. Thank you, brother. I'll talk to you before this evening. Enjoy your ride." Jemma replied with a nod of her head then went down a different hall heading toward the kitchens.

Jemma retrieved a tray of food along with a jug of water and a jug of sweet wine, a servant carried the jugs for Jemma following her back to her room. Jemma thanked the servant and locked the door after. Skye watched from underneath Sunshine, the golden Griffin was lying on top of Skye holding the brunette down with her wings splayed out. When Jemma turned around Skye was laughing trying to tickle Sunshine making the Griffin kick her legs and squirm. Jemma laughed enjoying what she was seeing.

Jemma told Skye what Fitz said including the likely hood of a very, very short engagement. Skye didn't say anything at first; she got up from underneath Sunshine and the blanket and sat naked on a chair for a moment with her wings stretched out. The longer Skye was silent the more worried Jemma became until she couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Is something wrong Skye?"

Skye looked up at Jemma with a serious expression on her face, she stood up and crossed to pull Jemma into a hug and held her close for a moment then pulled back to kiss Jemma.

"I was thinking I need to find an appropriate engagement gift. A bracelet, a necklace, a ring? It has to be beautiful it has to be just right. For you it has to be perfect. I need to talk to Aunt May she'll know who I need to talk to." Skye admitted staring in Jemma's bright hazel eyes.

Jemma grinned, she loved that Skye was taking it so seriously. Despite the declarations of love, Jemma was genuinely worried that Skye wouldn't take the marriage as seriously as she was. This was bigger than the both of them, what it would mean for both of their families, for Aos would change everything. Together they could change everything.

"Well what would you like Skye? As an engagement gift?" Jemma asked reaching down and copping a feel of Skye's bare ass making the brunette laugh.

"I don't know, maybe all three. Make it a set. Make both of ours a set." Skye suggested leaning in kissing Jemma's neck.

They kept kissing, teasing each other as they discussed what sort of jewelry they both liked. Eventually they ate off the platter then returned to bed after getting Sunshine out of it. The golden Griffin took off to hunt to eat while Skye and Jemma enjoyed the day having sex and sleeping.

In the early afternoon Skye and Jemma woke, ate and bathed slowly getting ready for the evening. By the time Fitz came knocking, they were both dressed. Fitz accompanied the pair to a private room to have a meal with Triplett before the meeting. Skye was not one to put anything off, she immediately asked her new brother and friend for help planning the wedding celebration that would span all the kingdoms. Something that would last a while, get everyone's spirits up. Fitz and Triplett had lots of ideas. Jemma was quick to jot them all down.

They were still together discussing ideas of competitions, fairs and parties where everyone was invited when they were summoned to King Fury's private study. They were greeted by a full room. King Coulson, King Fury, Queen Hand, Melinda May, Captain Hill, and two high priests in yellow and orange robes.

"Everyone come in and sit down. Jemma and Skye please sit at the table with us." King Fury stated gesturing with his hand to the two open seats across from him.

Fitz and Triplett both looked worried taking a seat at the bench along the wall off to the side. Skye and Jemma took a seat at the table looking nervous.

"Has something happened?" Jemma asked turning to her father.

"Yes. Melinda May and Captain Hill personally searched Garrett's camp. They found proof among Garrett's belongings that he's been a traitor since before any of you were born. Jordan Stryke, apparently was an important part of Garrett's war council, the scrolls found in her tent were the most enlightening." King Coulson grimly stated.

"Stryke wasn't only taking orders from Garrett; she was also taking orders directly from Hydra. Apparently Skye's resurrection ruined Hydra's timeline forcing them to act now instead of in five years." King Fury stated.

"Why did my coming home do that?" Skye asked confused.

"You're coming home didn't do that. You're entering the competition for Jemma's hand in marriage and kicking everyone's ass did that." King Fury replied.

Jemma looked to Skye and reached out grabbing Skye's hand. Turning back to everyone else Jemma asked.

"Why?"

"Sunshine. Hydra wanted Sunshine. And to get Sunshine they needed you. Their plan was to get Ward to marry you so they could control you and in turn the Griffin through him. When Skye showed up and showed Ward up Hydra panicked." King Coulson stated bluntly.

"Griffins are magical creatures, and golden Griffins are extremely unique. In our history there has only been one other golden Griffin, it's said they can make their chosen immortal and now we know why." Queen Hand state with a loaded look to both Skye and Jemma.

"Hydra will go after Sunshine again because even if they can't control her they'll try to kill her to use her to make bad magic with her body." King Fury commented with a heavy sigh.

Jemma's face scrunched up in anger.

"That will never happen." Skye declared angry at even the idea of Sunshine being hunted like that.

"We won't let that happen. We wanted all of you to be fully aware of the threat Hydra poses to Aos. They won't stop they will attack again and again and again. This is just the beginning." King Coulson told them all.

King Fury got up and walked over to a double door cabinet of white oak with blue shell inlay in the symbol of the House Fury. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a large item covered in a thick piece of soft yellow leather and set it on the table in front of them. The item seemed to be very heavy; King Fury had a hard time lifting it and carrying it over to the table. Leaning over he removed the leather revealing the Shield of the First King.

"Do you need me to put that back?" Skye asked looking up to her father.

King Fury, King Coulson, Queen Hand, and Melinda May all laughed out loud. May was the one to speak up first.

"Skye do you remember what I taught you about magical weapons? What's rule number one?"

"Oh, never to pick one up unless you have to because when you do you have to keep it for better for worse—_Oh, oh!_ So, it's mine then?" Skye asked her face lit up with excitement.

"Well actually it appears to be both yours and Jemma's. You both used it successfully in battle, and the legend is only its rightful owner can wield it. To everyone else it's an extremely cumbersome overly heavy shield; to its owner it's light as a feather and completely in tune with them." King Fury explained then he added with a disappointed shrug.

"I tried for years to get it work for me and it never did."

"Really? Wow." Jemma commented and turned to Skye smiling at her with excitement.

"You'll have to take it. No point putting it away, people will hear of what you both did on the battle field and they'll want to see you with it. You'll just have to decide which one will wear it for the wedding."

"Skye will!" Jemma insisted right away.

And when Skye didn't argue or flinch at the declaration the heads of Aos all exchanged a look and May asked.

"Have you two already discussed the wedding?"

"Actually, we all have." Fitz interrupted standing up and walking over to the table to stand behind his sister.

Fitz and Triplett both began explaining some of the ideas for the announcement and celebration and what sort of timeline would be necessary. Five moons to make all the preparations and spread the word. They sat there discussing everything in more detail and wine was brought out.

The rulers of Aos enjoyed the wedding planning process as their children all became very involved in working together to make it memorable. This would be a new beginning for each kingdom, each house, a new future and new possibilities for all the people of Aos. There was excitement in air.

**South of Castle Fury on the other side of the wall…**

Prince Ward was riding south with Captain Sitwell and their remaining soldiers. All Prince Ward could think of was seeing his father torn into pieces and he vowed in his heart to get revenge. One day he would get his chance to make those responsible pay and until then he would dedicate the rest of his life making his father's dream a reality. Hydra will return to claim Aos!

**Back in Aos…**

In the coming days Aos rejoiced and celebrated.

The union of the House Coulson and the House Fury through two immediate heirs thus uniting two kingdoms under one combined rule had never been done before. When no suitable heir could be located for the Eastern kingdom the other rulers of Aos came to a new decision. Queen Hand was given Garrett's lands and the Eastern kingdom was absorbed into the Northern kingdom.

And over the next few months as the wedding preparations were made and royal guests from all over the world made their way to Aos for the nuptials; Jemma and Skye went on a tour of Aos introducing everyone to Skye and proving to each and every person change was here and the future was bright.

On that honored day, with all of Aos in attendance Princess Jemma Coulson stood with Princess Skye Fury before the gods and everyone, to say those sacred vows of honor, love and fidelity to each other. It was a joyous happy day for all.

And though the gods had much more in store for Skye, Jemma and Sunshine…In the end, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
